Sailor Moon A Darkend Heart
by Wolfscout
Summary: When the Sailor Scouts are saved by a new Scout. Their vacation is over. Will the Sailor Scouts defeat their new foe? Or will their foe destory the world as they know it? T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Evil Lives

Hello and welcome to my Sailor Moon Fanfic. I already have the first couple chapters ready and I think I will put down chapters one through three for you. Before I begin I just want to say **If you don't have anything good to say, don't say it and stop reading this fanfic. Constructive criticism is fine.** I would be most thankful if all of you fallowed this rule. Now off to the fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon of its characters.

**Chapter 1**

**Evil Lives**

Crossroads 21st Century

Snow fell on the school café window. Serena, being Serena, was pigging out on lunch. Amy was doing homework. Lita looked gloomily out the window.

"No one should go out in this weather," said Lita gloomily.

Amy started to recite the forecast, "High chance of a blizzard."

"Oh Amy! Please don't tell us that!" Serena wailed

"It only the truth, Serena," Lita said finally.

"I guess you guys are right," Serena sighed and took another bite of her sandwich, "Why don't we go to the arcade after school?"

"Serena, we can't we are meeting Ray and Mina at the Café," Amy said to Serena.

"Oh yea! I forgot!" Just then, the school bell rang and the three scouts rushed off to their classes.

Elysion

The 15 year old like boy, Helios, looked across the valleys of Elysion, the world created by people's dreams.

"The darkness is gone." He gave a little sigh. He noticed a small dark cloud and though it was a storm cloud.

The so-called storm cloud did not move from it spot near the boundaries of Elysion. Fear stared to consume Helios. Was the advents of the past happening again? Helios did not know. He wanted to go check it out but stop himself.

"I will wait until I am sure it is darkness," he told himself and sat down on the grass.

Some where else in Elysion

"Oh come on Hawk eye!" Tiger eye whined as Hawk eye won the hand again. Tiger eye and Hawk eye where playing poker with colored rocks as Fish eye watched the clouds roll by.

Fish eye pondered many things but as soon as she saw the dark cloud, her thoughts stopped suddenly. Tiger and Hawk eye stood up from their seats, which were stumps of courses, and looked up at the black cloud that hovered over them.

"Fish," Tiger eye said with fear in his voice," you have been talking with Pegasus right?" Fish eye nodded. She had been talking with Pegasus regularly to learn more about the world.

"So what is that!" Tiger eye finished his thought.

"I ….. I don't know," Fish eye mange to whisper.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did I would like it if you reviewed. Thank you. Chapter 2 Lighting and Slobber will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Lighting and Slobber

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon of its characters.

**Chapter 2**

**Lighting and Slobber**

Crossroads in the café

Serena, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Ray were laughing as hard as they could. The scouts were now free from being sailor scouts but they still enjoyed talking about the past.

As soon as every one had stopped laughing Lita asked," Later do you guys want to see my new dog?"

"Why wait," another one of Mina's plans, "let's see it now!" Lita agreed to the idea and they all went to Lita's apartment (even with Serena tripping on the ice a couple times on the way.)

Lita's apartment

Lita opened the front door slowly peeking around the door. As soon as the door was opened she dragged them inside quickly.

"Blizzard I'm home and I brought friends," Lita was about to warn the gang that the dog was friendly and playful but the scouts found out sooner than she thought.

The scouts could hear paws that scratch the title kitchen floor as it ran towards them. A black, brown, and white dog rounded the corner. Now they could see clearly why Lita had named the dog Blizzard.

Blizzard looked like a blizzard had hit her because her fur had so many colors all mixed together. Her pointed ears folded down to gain speed. Bam! Blizzard collided with Lita knocking her over onto the floor. Blizzard licked her face wildly.

"Off Blizzard. Yes, I missed you too!" Lita mange to say in between licks. Blizzard stepped aside and looked at their gests. Then she ran off behind the couch.

Ray extended her hand to Lita. Lita took it and Ray pulled her off the floor. Blizzard backed out from the mystic world of behind the couch. She had produced two squeaky balls which she dropped in front of Mina.

Mina picked up the balls and asked, "What kind of dog is she and when did you get her?"

Lita watched Blizzard chase after one of the balls and said," She is a mixed breed. I don't know what but she is. I found her on the street the other day."

Serena looked out the window. Lighting flashed down and the thunder came after making Serena scream. Amy thought it was odd that it was thundering and lighting would strike with out rain.

Seconds later the scouts communicators flashed and they opened them. It was Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.

"The new enemy has come," they said.


	3. Chapter 3 Lighting Flies

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Sailor Moon or its characters.

**Chapter 3**

**Lighting Flies!**

Crossroads downtown

The sailor scouts just got to the center of town when they saw the new enemy. The monster looked like a green alligator but it stood on its hind legs. Sharp purple pikes stuck up from its back. Its long gray claws pinned Sailor Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune to the ground.

The three outer sailor scouts struggled under the monster's grip. The alligator monster laughed that would make any one run away.

"Die sailor mice!" the alligator monster shouted. Lighting went from his spikes to his claws and shocked the outer sailor scouts. The outer sailors screamed as the lighting went through their bodies.

The inner sailor scouts jumped from the bushes. The alligator monster saw them and threw Sailor Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune into a tree. Each of them were unconscious.

"Hey reptile breath," Sailor Moon began," How dare you come and attack this place. In the name of the moon I will punish you."

The scout fallowed with," And we are the Sailor Scouts."

"Yes, I know exactly who you brats are," the alligator monster said in an annoyed tone, "I am Sharptooth. Prepare to be destroyed!" Sharptooth ran at them and grabbed the closest scout, Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus struggled to breath in Sharptooth's grip.

"Weak," was the first thing Sharptooth said as he watched Sailor Venus struggle.

Sailor Jupiter would not stand for this. She moved to ready position. "Jupiter Thunderclaps Zap!"

Sailor Jupiter shot a ball of lighting that flew though the air. The ball of lighting stopped a couple feet from Sharptooth and changed coarse to the strangled Sailor Venus. It hit her Causing Venus to become unconscious. Sharptooth throw Sailor Venus on the ground.

"I control all lighting," he said," so why don't you play with this for a while." Lighting balls formed in his claws. He shot them and they separated into four little lighting balls. Each one went after one of the four other scouts.

Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter destroyed the lighting balls with their own attacks. Sailor Moon though was too scared to move. Sailor Jupiter pushed the meat-ball head out of the way but was not as lucky herself. The lighting ball turned into a cage trapping Sailor Jupiter inside.

Sailor Mars and Mercury ran over to their comrade and princess were. Sharptooth knew better than to let the scouts get closer together. With a flick of his tail sharp lighting spikes formed. He flung the lighting spikes at the ice and fire scout. He hit them and pinned them to tree trunks. Sharptooth laughed. This was easier than he thought.

Now it was time to kill their leader. Sharptooth moved closer to the shivering Sailor Moon. His claws sharpened and he held them high up. He was almost ready to kill Sailor Moon. Suddenly, an arrow flew by and cut his arm.

"Hey Sharptooth! You really do look like Barney you know," a brave voice called out stopping Sharptooth in his tracks.

"Who asked you sailor twit!" Sharptooth bellowed as he turned around.

"I guess your right but I just could not resist," a sailor scout figure stood on a tree branch. Her front bow was royal blue. In the middle of it was a dark green locket with a little light paw print in the middle of that. Her back bow was light green. Her mini skirt was royal blue with a light green strip at the bottom. A sword and Quiver of arrows sat in there spots on their light blue belt. She wore light blue snow boot shoes. On her gem in the middle of her tiara was dark green with a light green paw print in the middle. Besides that she wore the same sailor scout uniform. She held a light blue bow in her hand. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind as her blue eyes were fixed on Sharptooth.

"I'm Sailor Cheetah. I am the scout of animals and nature," the new scout said. She jumped into the air. She did a summersault in mid air and her body was incased by light. Her body soon changed into a cheetah's body.

Sharptooth growled at this and forgot about Sailor Moon. Soon Tuxedo Mask came out of the bushes. He pulled Sailor Moon into the bushes where him and Sailor Saturn hided.

Sailor Cheetah faced off with Sharptooth. (Just warning you this can get bloody.) Taking the time, Sailor Cheetah sprang at Sharptooth. Her claws hit him leaving a long claw marks which gushed out with blood. Seconds later Sharptooth sent the lighting balls the he sent earlier at Sailor Cheetah. One of them hit her and chained her leg to the ground. She hit the ground and turned into a human again. Then keeping his distance Sharptooth sent spikes at Sailor Cheetah. The spikes hit her chained leg. The leg was now torn open and you could see the muscle if it was not for the blood. (See I told you it could get bloody.) Sharptooth step closer to his victim but that came with a price. With that step Sailor Cheetah drew he sword and stuck it in Sharptooth's heart. He died instantly and fell on top of Sailor Cheetah.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Venus all gained conches ness. The cage that held Sailor Jupiter disappeared and she was set free. The lighting spikes that pinned Sailor Mercury and Mars to tree trunks disappeared too. The two scouts fell to their knees but quickly got up. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Saturn sprang from their hiding spot. Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn rushed over to their friends to help them.

Sailor Cheetah struggled to throw the dead Sharptooth's body off of her. Just when she had it turned to dust and only left a crystal in the shape of an alligator.

"Well that would have been nice to know," she remarked as she picked up the crystal. She started to get up but then felt a stirring pain like someone was operating on her while she was awake. She fell back on the ground with a thud.

Sailor Saturn helped Sailor Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus off the ground. They looked at the new scout curiously. They thought they knew this scout from some where but where? Sailor Moon helped Sailor Venus off the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked. Everyone said yes but she did not get and answer from Sailor Cheetah though.

Sailor Cheetah tore a little piece of cloth off the sleeve of her sailor scout uniform. She started to bandage her hurt leg with it. She then used her sword to help her up off the ground and she started to limp off into the woods.

"Wait!" called Sailor Saturn. She could not stand the fact that a friend was walking off with that kind of wound. Sailor Cheetah stopped and looked at Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn ran over to her new friend and touched her leg. Sailor Cheetah winched but then looked at Sailor Saturn in amazement. Her wound was healed!

"Thank you," was Sailor Cheetah's clam reply. She turned and jumped into the woods.

Everyone decided that they should get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	4. Chapter 4 New Classmate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters but I do own Sailor Cheetah and Sharptooth.

I have made a few changes to make it esayer for you to read this chapter. I have under lined the places. I am still learning how to use this so please bare with me. Thank you.

**angel61991: **I am glade you liked the frist three chapters. I have writen more chapters soI can keep updating for a while. Also I would like to thank you for being my frist ever (and I mean ever) reviewer. I hope you know what this means to me.

**Chapter 4**

**New Classmate**

Crossroads Junior High School

The desk in the corner of the room, in Lita's class, next to the windows was always empty. No one sat in it like it was cures. Of coarse Lita did not know. She always sat near the door.

This day someone was sitting in the cursed desk. She just sat there drawing. Everyone kept as far from her as possible. The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes that stared at the paper longingly.

What Lita found odd about this new classmate was that every hour or so she had to go to the bathroom. She also seemed to check her head like dog ears were going to sprout from her head.

Lunch

Lita was glad it was lunch when lunch came around. The students were aloud to go outside to eat which was cool. Serena, as always, was chowing down on her food. Amy was studying.

"Hey guys did you know there's a new girl," Lita informed.

"Nope. It looks like Melvin is not doing his job," Serena said with her mouth full. Sure and shooting Melvin came up to them, notebook in hand.

"Hey Serena, Amy, Lita," Melvin started.

"Sorry Melvin. You're late. She is in my class," Lita interrupted.

She looked over to where the new girl was. Then Lita sighed. Tim and Scot, two jocks, were picking on her. Those two never learned their lesson did they.

She got up and walked over to them. Tim, being taller than the new girl, held her drawing pad over his head. Scot just kept laughing at the new girl as she jumped for the drawing pad.

"Come on just give it to me," the new girl said. The girl's voice reminded Lita of Sailor Cheetah's voice. Could this be Sailor Cheetah real form?

"Hey Tim! Scot! Give the girl her drawing pad!" Lita yelled she was a couple of feet away now. When Tim and Scot looked to see who yelled at them they turned white. Lita, of course, had made a name for herself. Tim dropped the drawing pad and he and Scot ran off. Lita finely got to where the new girl was. The girl had picked up the drawing pad.

"You ok?" Lita asked.

"Yea," the girl said then looked away. "Lita, so I was not dreaming. She does go to this school," the girl thought.

"I'm Lita," Lita greeted,"What is your name?"

"Bl…Crystal," the new girl answered.

"That was close," Crystal thought.

"Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?" Lita asked.

"Ok. I guess," Crystal said. She fallowed Lita over to Serena and Amy. Crystal was invited to come with the three scouts to Ray's temple after school which Crystal accepted. The bell sounded the four teens went off to class.

Animal Catcher's Hideout

A fox sat on a big dragon shape throne. Spikes stuck out of the head of the dragon and ran all the way down its back to its tail. The fox was so mad that Sharptooth had failed. If he was still alive she would kill him any ways. Oh well it was not a total lost. Sharptooth had located all the dream animal holders.

The fox looked at all the cards that Sharptooth had sent her. The Darkness Dragon had to be in one of these weaklings. The pile was huge.

"Queen Thornrose you called me," a lion said. That lion had a belt that strapped over his shoulder and held a sword. He wore a silver helmet with a red jewel in it. His tail had spikes that pointed out from it.

"Yes," the fox said," Lionclaw I want you to find the Darkness Dragon's holder. When you do bring him or her to me. These cards will help you."

"I will not fail," Lionclaw said confidently. He picked up a bag, shoved the cards into it, bowed and left.

"Soon I will destroy these stupid worlds with there stupid humans. Then they will feel my pain." Thornrose laughed.

* * *

That is it for this chapter. If you liked it please review. I would like to know how my story is and if I need to change something in the story. Thanks and I will update soon! 


	5. Chapter 5 Scerets Told and Mina Attacked

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters but I do own Sailor Cheetah, Crystal, and the Animal Catchers.

**angle61991: **Thank you again for reviewing. Just to let you know I have chapters 1-10 on my computer I just don't want to put all of them out al at once. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets told and Mina attacked**

Ray's temple

All the scouts had gathered at Ray's temple. They unfortunately could not talk about the new enemy with Crystal around.

"How was I supposed to know you invited everyone," Lita argued with Ray. Crystal picked up on what they were arguing about and stood up.

"It is ok. I am one of you guys," she said with out thinking. Crystal soon realized what she said and turned red.

"Opps did I say that I meant….," Crystal was soon cut off by Trista.

"What do you mean when you said you are one of us?" she asked

Crystal sighed," Me and my big mouth. You guys won't understand unless I show you." Crystal reached into her bag. She then produced a gold bell with a little green paw print in the middle. Suddenly her body was in gulfed by blue and green light. Her body then turned into a dog's body. When the blue and green light disappeared Crystal was replaced with Blizzard.

"Blizzard?"

"Yea, sorry Lita. This is not the only secret I hold." Crystal or Blizzard sounded ashamed.

"Cheetah Star Power!" Blizzard yelled as she held the bell in the air. Again blue and green light surrounded her but this time they surrounded her in the form of animals. So different color animals surrounded her. Then the light disappeared. In Blizzard's place was Sailor Cheetah as a human.

Serena's mouth almost dropped to the ground. This was too much for her puny brain to take in. The other scouts were having a hard time a gusting to this too. Sailor Cheetah expected this so she sat down and threw a stick into the bonfire. Sighing as she watched the stick burn. After a couple minutes of silence Sailor Cheetah broke it.

"You have to help me!" she said like it was urgent. "The enemy that you guys fought against yesterday is looking for something that can destroy this world."

"Well then what is it?" Amara asked.

"It is hard to explain. You probably wont understand. But I guess I can tell you. I am not going to repeat myself." Crystal answered as she de-transformed back into a human,"and I am not telling you about my pasted."

The scout sat in a circle around the bonfire as Crystal started her story. Crystal took a deep breath. She looked in the bonfire like at any minute the fire would attack someone.

"There is a world that only animals live in. No humans. But one day some humans found the portal and came in. When we were able to drive them out some animals decided to go to the human world. Thornrose was one of them but human treated her badly and darkness that lived in her heart grew. What she wanted most was revenge on my world, animal world, and the human world, your world. She found out that dream world, Elysion, had a powerful force that could help her get revenge. She attacked. Well soon she wants is in people now. After that Dead Moon Circes peoples dreams were protected by animals called Dream Animals. Each Dream Animal picked a special dreamer so I really don't know if you guys have one. One person though has a evil Dream Animal, the Darkness Dragon. He lives in a heart that is neither light nor dark. So now Thornrose is searching for the dragon so she can destroy both worlds and in the process she is going to destroy Elysion. I tried to stop her alone but I got my butt whooped. So can you help me?" Crystal looked around. She did not expect many of them to help but they all agreed.

"I bet Rini won't mind helping too!" Luna stated.

"Thank you so much!" thanked Crystal.

On a tree at Ray's temple

"I have spotted the first victim," Lionclaw reported into a walkie-talky that was placed on his head.

"Good," replied Thornrose's voice,"when she is alone attack."

"Yes maim," Lionclaw said and shut off the walkie-talky.

Mina's room

After a long hard day Mina laid on her bed talking away to Serena. Artemis just sat on the bed watching her. Mina talked so much on the phone that sometimes Artemis wondered if she forgot to take a breath. He sighed again.

Mina laughed and accidentally kicked Artemis off the bed. "He really did that? That is really funny. What did Molly say? Really!"

A sweat drop on Artemis's back of his head. He sighed for the four times since Mina started talking on the phone. She defiantly won't notice him. Artemis's tummy rumbled so he went down stirs to get some food. He shouldn't have done this. Lionclaw decided to take this time and attack.

Lionclaw jumps off his perch, on a tree branch, and went throw the window. He landed in front of Mina's door and locked it. Mina dropped the phone. She tried to reach for her transforming pen but Lionclaw was faster. Big fiery lion claws came out of the wall. They grabbed Mina's arms and legs and pulled her to the wall.

"Too easy," Lionclaw said as he pulled his sword out. He was now standing on his hind legs. He checked the card again. Yep, same person. He pocketed the card. Then he stepped closer to Mina who trying to escape.

"Don't try. Those claws are more powerful than you. Now lets see that Dream Animal," Lionclaw said as he got into ready position to strike Mina. Mina screamed. Lionclaw smiled at this. His sword glowed yellowish red now.

He stuck the sword through Mina's heart. Mina now was screaming in pain. This brought a smile to Lionclaw's face again. After a couple minutes of making shots looking harmless a small ghost dove appeared.

"A DOVE!" roared Lionclaw in rage." SHARPTOOTH IS USELESS! Oh, well Sharptooth was always useless. It was still fun to torcher her. Well time to kill the dream animal."

Lionclaw brought his sword out of Mina. Mina's body fell limp from the pain. The dove finely turns to normal.

"Oh great now we have a new friend to play with," Sailor Moon said. The sailor scouts had snuck into the room while Lionclaw was yelling. "In the name of the moon we will punish you."

"So you are the ones that killed Sharptooth. I guess I own you a thanks for killing him he was useless," Lionclaw said coolly like he never lost his cool. He turned around and started to count the scouts. "Hey where is your animal charging friend!"

Behind him Sailor Cheetah was helping Mina out of the claws. She cured the lion claws a little. They were strong.

Lionclaw looked and saw Sailor Cheetah tugging on one of the lion claws. He swung his sword at her causing her to let go and fall backwards.

"Meet my friend Roaring Fire!" Lionclaw shouted out. A lion appeared out of no where. The lion was cover in fire. It roared that shakes the whole house.

"Roaring Fire take care of these ants. Also kill Dream Animal and the girl. Tata," Lionclaw disappeared. The lion claws that held disappeared too and Mina fell on the floor.

The dove looked wildly around. The fight around it scared it terrible. Then it saw Mina's transforming pen. If it just could get over there. It fluttered over to the side table. Once it got there it started to glow. The dove turned into a ghost again. Then the dove flew into the transforming pen. The pen started to change. Instead of a planet on the top of the pen it was replaced with a golden dove. It wings were spread out like it was flying. The sign for Venus was painted on it. Wings come out from the stick part. It still was orange though.

Sailor Jupiter saw the stick change and grabbed it. She dodged a couple of fire balls from Roaring Fire. When she got to Mina she was already against a wall. She did not want to get hurt by the fight.

"Sailor Jupiter!" she said happily. Sailor Jupiter hander her new transformer. Suddenly, she knew what to say. "Venus Animal Power!" she shouted.

An orange dove surrounded her. She turned into her into her regular uniform but there were a few changes. Some dove wings came out of her back. A dove head shaped helmet was placed on her head like a bicycle helmet.

"Whoa I have wings!" Sailor Venus said surprised.

"That's niece Venus," Sailor Mars said as she struggled to keep Roaring Fire off her,"But do you think you can help!"

"Oh yea I forgot," Sailor Venus said with her happy little tone.

"Venus," Sailor Cheetah called out," your transformer has been blessed by the Dove Dream Animal. To summon the Dove Dream Animal said 'Venus Dove Double-Cross'.

Sailor Venus nodded,"** Venus Dove**," Venus brought her hands together like she was preying,"** Double-Cross!**" A dove flew out of her hands. It hit Roaring Fire and turned it into ashes. Sailor Venus was so happy it worked. The scouts were all on top of her.

"Impressive," Neptune said to Uranus. Sailor Uranus just nodded.

"The dream animals are more powerful than we thought," Sailor Pluto noted.

"Yea, I guess," Sailor Saturn said.

"We better get going guys. See you later Mina," Sailor Cheetah said before jumping out the window. The other said good bye too and left. How was Mina supposed to explain to her parents about this?

* * *

Well how do you like it? This is one of my favorite chapters, I don't know why though. Anyways if you liked it or you found a problem that needs to be brought to my attention please review. I would like to hear from you! I will review soon!


	6. Chapter 6 Double Whammy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters but I do own Sailor Cheetah AKA Crystal, the Animal Catchers (witch means Lionclaw, Thornrose, and Sharptooth), and the Dream Animals.

**Wolfy: **Sure, I think I can squeze in your OC. Really it might help me. Just review me with the info on her and I will see if I can us her in some way. But they might come in later chapters.

**angel61991:** WellI am gald you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Chapter 6**

**Double Whammy**

"Ahhhh! I'm late!" Serena screamed as she ran down the street.

"Well we would not be late if you would get up on time," Luna scolded as she ran beside her.

"It's a Saturday Luna! I always sleep in on Saturdays! That is what makes the world go round!" Serena puffed she was getting tirded.

Ray's temple

"It's already been an hour. Where could she be?" Ray said angry. She was tired of waiting for Serena.

"Probable sleeping," Amara commented.

"Is she always like this?" Crystal asked she was sitting on a tree branch. The others gathered around the bonfire.

"Yes. It has never been like her to be on time for anything except for food," Ray answered.

"Oh well lets just hope Rini is late too!" Hotaru said.

"Yea," the rest of them said together. Just then Serena appeared over the stairs.

"Sorry guys Luna did not wake me up," Serena blamed.

"What! When was it my job to wake you up!" Luna yelled.

Serena yelled at Luna," I asked you to wake me up when it was seven!"

"I did!" Luna yelled back," you said that you were getting up!"

"Wow, and you believed her, Luna," Lita said surprisingly.

"Well I have other things to do so I did," Luna said. She was starting to get mad at Serena.

"Why don't we just meet Rini before she thinks we forgot about her," said Trista. With that they went to the park. Luna and Serena kept their distance from each other so they would kill each other.

In the park

"Do you think they forgot about us," Rini ask as she looked up at the sky.

"No, I don't think so, Small Lady," Diana answered. "They are probably waiting for Serena."

"Your right, Diana," Rini said relived. A couple seconds later Rini felt a hand on her shoulder. Rini jumped.

"Nice to see you again pip squeak," It was Serena.

"Serena, you dope. I been sitting here for like forever," Rini yelled at Serena.

"Hey Rini nice to see you again," Blizzard said as she walked over to Rini and Serena. A smile was on her face.

"Blizzard!" Rini yelled happily as she hugged Blizzard around the neck.

"Ummmmmm Rini can't breathe," Blizzard choked.

"Oh sorry." Rini let go of Blizzard.

"Wait how do you know Blizzard!" Serena asked.

"Opps, did I ever tell you that I am from the future. Really I come from the past but I went to the 30th century then came here," Blizzard said. She had put one paw behind her head. Tear drops formed on everyone's heads.

School on Monday

"Not again!" Serena yelled as she ran down the street she was almost to school. She turned into the school yard to find Molly standing at the front door waiting.

"Serena, I need to talk to you," Molly said.

"Ok Molly," Serena answered her and Molly pulled her to a quite spot.

"Serena what do you do on a date?" Molly asked.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked distressed.

"Well I have a date with Melvin today and I don't know what to do," Molly stated," He must have been shy or something because he sent me a letter."

"Well talk to him. Go see a movie or something," Serena said trying to help.

"Thanks Serena," Molly thanked and they both ran off to class.

Ray's room

"You really mean it! WOW!" Rini said excitedly.

"Shhh! Rini keep it down," Ray ordered.

The inner scouts were gathered in Ray's room but Hotaru, Rini, and Crystal had joined them too. They were trying to do homework. With Mina bragging about her new transformation, and Serena telling them about Molly, not much homework was being done.

"That sounds suspicious," Crystal said quickly. She had not said much nor did she listen much ether. She had sat herself in the corner a way from everyone else.

"What so suspicious about a letter?" Serena asked.

"I saw Melvin with a letter too! He said it was from Molly. I wanted to find out more but he would not tell me," Crystal answered as she shut her Math book.

"That is odd," Mina said she finely finished a soc paper.

"Do you think…." Amy started but was stopped by Hotaru who was much faster at figuring it out.

"We better transform and hurry!"

In the woods

"Hurry up lazy bones I don't have all day!" shouted Lionclaw.

"I am coming. I am coming," another lion that looked like Lionclaw appeared before him.

"Double Trouble Flame you know the plan attack the dreamer. If it is not the Dream Animal I want then kill it. If it is you know where I will be," Lionclaw order.

"Yes sir," the second Lionclaw said and disappeared into the ground.

Park were Melvin waits

"I wonder where she is," Melvin said aloud. In the bushes was Double Trouble Flame. Melvin heard the bushes rustle and he turned to see what it was in the bushes. Double Trouble Flame laughed at this. Slowly and quietly fiery lion claws came up behind Melvin. Suddenly, they Melvin's arms and legs and pulled him to a tree.

Other side of the park where Molly waits

"Where is he I thought the letter said to meet him here," Molly ask no one as she walked around a tree. "He has to be here."

"Molly!" Serena yelled. She was running down the path. Michelle, Amara, Amy, Ray fallowed her.

The scouts had spilt into two groups in order to help their friends. Lita, Rini, Hotaru, Trista, Crystal, and Mina went to help Melvin.

"Molly, you have to get out of here. Someone wants to hurt you," Serena said desperately but it was too late. Fiery lion claws came out and grabbed Molly's arms and legs. Then they pulled Molly to a tree. Lionclaw sprang from a tree branch laughing.

Serena and the group saw this and jump into a group of trees to transform.

"Moon Dream Cosmic Action!" "Neptune Plant Power!" "Uranus Plant Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!"

"Let see that Dream Animal," Lionclaw said as pulled his glowing sword from his sword belt.

"Serena help!" yelled Molly.

"No one is around now kid. Now about that Dream Animal," Lionclaw said with a laugh. He stuck his sword into Molly's heart. Molly screamed in pain and Lionclaw smiled at this. A small ghost deer appeared next to Molly. Lionclaw pulled his sword out of Molly's heart in anger. Molly's body, just like Mina's, fell limp.

Lionclaw was about to kill the deer Dream Animal but Sailor Moon appeared. Lionclaw gave her an angry look. Then he disappeared. Molly fell to the ground.

"Ok now what are we suppose to do?" Sailor Neptune asked as she looked at Molly's limp body.

Sailor Mars picked Molly up and swing her over her shoulder," Come on lets find the others."

"Good idea Mars!" the group said together and Serena's group went to find Melvin and Sailor Saturn's group. The deer fallowed close behind to protect its dreamer.

Back to Melvin

Melvin's body was hanging limply. An eagle sat next to him. Double Trouble Flame stood angrily over the eagle.

"Hey get away from him!" Sailor Cheetah yelled thinking Double Trouble Flame was Lionclaw.

"Ugh, Sailor Scouts! You can have him…" Double Trouble Flame started.

"Venus Dove Double-Cross!" shouted Sailor Venus. The dove hit Double Trouble Flame and he turned into dust.

"Venus! He was going to give Melvin to us!" yelled Sailor Cheetah.

"Well, you don't give pity to someone that is your enemy!" Sailor Venus yelled back.

"Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn were looking threw the dust. Nothing was in it. Sailor Jupiter and Pluto were trying to stop Sailor Cheetah and Venus from fighting. There was not much progress with that.

"Hey Sailor Cheetah," Mini Moon called to Sailor Cheetah who looked at her with a confused look.

"What?"

"Didn't you say there was a jewel were Sharptooth turned to dust?" Mini Moon asked.

"Yea, you mean that was not the really Lionclaw?"

"Yep."

"Rats, I almost had him too," Venus whinned.

"You wanted to kill him!" Sailor Cheetah yelled again at Venus.

Just then the other group of scouts came out of the trees. Mars put Molly next to Melvin who was now on the ground. None of the scouts knew what to do. The deer and eagle would not let the scouts near their friends.

"Let's blast the Dream Animals with my dove!" Venus suggested and started her attack.

"No! You can kill them!" yelled Sailor Cheetah still angry from before. Venus stopped her attack.

"How about I called Pegasus?" Sailor Mini Moon suggested which the Sailors agreed on. "My friend Pegasus we need your help. Crystal Twinkle Bell" Mini Moon called out.

Pegasus appeared. His horn glowed and light shot out of it. The light hit the two Dream Animals and both of them went back into their dreamers. With this help Pegasus left to go back to Elysion. Molly and Melvin did alright after that.

* * *

Ok, this chapter isdone. I don't know ifI will do another chapter with regular people not scouts. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon! 


	7. Chapter 7 Racing for the Stars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters but I do Sailor Cheetah AKA Crystal, the Animal Catchers (Queen Thornrose, Lionclaw, and Sharptooth) and the Dream Animals.

Thank you all that are reading this. I am so excited to know that you like this fanfic! Really I did not think that it would get anywhere but I guess you showed me wrong. This chapter is one of my favorites so enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**Racing for the Stars**

Infinity College (or Mugen High School)

Amara rushed over to Michelle. She had some sort of note in her hand that she waved around furiously. Michelle had never seen Amara like this before.

"I did it!" she yelled happily as she waved the note to Michelle. Michelle took the note then under stood why she was so excited.

The biggest race ever was coming. All the motorcycle racers wanted to attend. So they picked applications out of a hat. Amara had been chosen to compete. The grand prize was to race against the pros for one race.

"You did it that is great!" Michelle exclaimed.

"I got free tickets so you and moonface and her friends can come!" Amara said excitedly. She looked like she was about to bounce around.

"Let's tell the others later,' Michelle said and she and Amara went off to class.

Café

Crystal and Mina were yelling at each other again. This gave the other a huge ache. When Amara, Michelle, and Trista sat down Crystal was fed up with Mina and left. Amara told the others the goods news.

"Wow I heard of that!" Mina exclaimed.

"When did you get into racing?" Ray asked.

"All the cute guys race," was Mina answer. Amara gave the others a weird look.

"So do you guys want to come," Amara asked soon after. The group all sad yes and Amara gave a ticket. There was no ticket for Crystal left though.

"Oh well she probably did not want to come anyways," Mina said when Amara pointed out she was one ticket short.

The day of the race, In Amara's pit

Amara kicked the kick stand for her motorcycle down. She looked around the shack, or pit. A cooler sat under the window. It was filled with water bottles and ice. There was two wooden shelves next the cooler were Amara put her equipment down.

Everyone had shown up. Amara smiled at this thought and sat on the floor next cooler and took a water bottle out of the cooler. Suddenly, Lionclaw appeared in front of her. A firey human stood next to him. Amara felt the firey claw pull her closer to the wall. She started to panic. Did the other scouts know what was happening?

Lionclaw drew his glowing sword at. "What Dream Animal do you have? Don't know well lets see."

Lionclaw stuck his sword into Amara's heart. She, like Mina, screamed in pain and Dream Animal appeared. Amara's Dream Animal was a Red-Tailed Hawk. Amara wanted her transforming pen but it had fallen out of her pants pocket when she was dragged to the wall.

Sailor Cheetah burst threw the window and kicked Lionclaw's sword out of Amara's heart. She did not limp, like the other dreamers, her body instead fell weak from the pain. She mustered enough strength to grab her transforming pen but she did not have a enough strength to transform.

Sailor Cheetah yelled at Lionclaw, "Get away from her NOW!" She sounded really ticked off. Mina must have made her mad again. But where were the other scouts?

"Take care of them Firing Fear. See you later temper cheetah." Lionclaw said and disappeared as fast as he came.

"Hey be grateful I don't wring you neck now!" yelled Sailor Cheetah to the air.

Firing Fear introduced himself with a bow. "So Sailor Cheetah is it. Too bad I have to kill you."

"Oh shut up!" Sailor Cheetah threw a punch at Firing Fear but it did not affect him.

"Oh so sorry you lose." Firing Fear threw a fireball at Sailor Cheetah who dodged it. Now Firing Fear had Sailor Cheetah in a corner.

"I have no choice I have to use my powers," Sailor Cheetah. She pulled her bow and an arrow out of their places on the belt and held them at ready position.

"Please animal spirits help me," Sailor Cheetah as she pulled the bow string back," Thunder Dragon Strike!" She shouted and she let go of the bow string. The arrow shot at enemy then stop short.

"I know your fear," he said with a smile. His eyes glowed red and Sailor Cheetah fell to her knees. Her mouth was open in aw.

"No, this can't be," she said in a whisper.

Amara wanted to help. She looked over at the hawk that already made its way over to her transforming pen. The hawk's body glowed a yellowish color and it flew into the transforming pen. Now a hawk sat on top of the pen. It looked like it was looking at eh sky. Hawk wings spread form the stick part. Amara picked up the transforming pen and shouted," Uranus Animal Power!"

Light in the shape of hawk surrounded her then dispersed. Hawk wings formed on her back. Hawk's head also formed on her head. It, just like Mina's, was a helmet. Her space sword had changed with her sailor scout suit. Now it had hawk wings that spouted out at the hilt.

"Your powers, I know you can't control them," Firing Fear said. His eyes glowed brighter now. Also Sailor Cheetah's eyes were glowing red too. Soon she covered her ears.

"You start to think more about what you're doing. I will help any of my sailor friends that are in trouble. Blessed by and protected by the planet Uranus, scout of wind, I am Sailor Uranus. I shall kill you," Sailor Uranus shouted. She seemed confident that she could use her new powers too now.

"Hahaha You kill me. You think you can do it until fear sets in," Firing Fear laughed. He lunged at Uranus. She dodged it just in time.

Firing Fear was mad now. It was about to strike if Helios (AKA Pegasus) came to help them. He saw Uranus's new transformation.

"The hawk Dream Animal has blessed your transformation pen. To summon it say 'Uranus Hawk Wind Cyclone!'" said Helios.

Uranus nodded. She brought out her space sword and shouted," Uranus Hawk Wind Cyclone!"

Sailor Uranus trusted her space sword towards Firing Fear. A hawk burst out of the end of it and flew a little ways. It stopped and flapped its wings. A cyclone of wind came out of the flapping wings. The wind cyclone hit the monster and destroyed it to a pile of dust. Sailor Cheetah's eyes went back to normal. She got up. She looked at Sailor Uranus then the dust.

"Nice shot," Sailor Cheetah complimented. She got herself off the floor and walked over to Uranus. Sailor Uranus gave a rare smile.

"Good luck!" Sailor Cheetah detransformed in front of Sailor Uranus," I will be watching you race."

"But you don't have a ticket. Or do you?" Sailor Uranus asked as she detransformed too.

"There is more than one way to skin a cat," with that statement Crystal changed into a red-tailed hawk and flew out the window.

After the race

"Alright Amara!" shouter Serena as the group was walking over to her. She had won the race with ease.

Amara looked around at the happy faces of her friends. She reached into the pocket of her racing jacket and pulled out her new transforming pen. The other stared in amazement.

"You never heard it," Amara said," I figured that out when only Sailor Cheetah came to my rescue. We kicked their sorry butts."

"It looks like there is more to a Dream Animal than we thought," Michelle whispered as she put a hand on Amara's shoulder," I am I right cousin?"

"Yea, I guess your right," Amara answered," But that is not a question for me."

"Well then let's go celebrate your victory, Amara!" Mina shouted. The group started to leave, but Amara stayed behind. She pondered a little why the hawk Dream Animal picked her?

"I will explain when the time is right," came Crystal's voice from behind her," Until then enjoy yourself."

Amara looked around and saw a red-tailed hawk. Understanding what she meant Amara ran off to join the others.

* * *

I hoped you like this chapter! I will make sure to update soon!


	8. Chapter 8 Troubled Scout

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters but I do own Sailor Cheetah AKA Crystal, Queen Thornrose, Lionclaw, the non-important so I won't include him anymore Sharptooth, and all the Dream Animals.

**Wolfy: **Very interesting. I have been thinking and I am sorry to say your OC will not be able to fit in my plans for this Fanfic. I am trying to plan a sequel and maybe she could fit in their. But for right now I will try to finish this story. I am considering your ideas about Wicked Lady and Misstress 9 and other evil people. Yet again I don't think they will be able to fit in this story. (I have it plan al the way to the end or some what of it.) And again I am sorry about not being able to use your ideas know but who knows your ideas might come up! By the way thanks for the reviews!

Just to tell all of you that are reviewing this chapter might be boring but it tells more about my OC. So just bare with me.

**Chapter 8**

**Troubled Scout**

Crossroads Downtown

Crystal was wearing normal clothes for once. She wore a light green t-shirt with a green vest to protect her from the cold. She also wore jeans like all was. She had her bell and a red bandana around her neck.

The streets weren't as crowed as Crystal thought, though. "Probably all of the people are home. It is late after all," Crystal thought.

She had been out since Amara's race. Ignoring her blinking communicator, Crystal wondered why her powers had not worked.

"That is why I never use them," she said to nobody," When they work who knows! What bothers me is the other scouts can use their powers but I can't. This is so unfair!" No she was whining.

Soon she realized that she was being fallowed. Using the speed of cheetah, she turned around fast enough to scare her followers.

Her followers were Amara, Michelle, and Trista. They all were in Amara's yellow convertible which Amara had shut off the head light so they would not be noticed by Crystal.

"I can't believe you guys are spying on me!" Crystal yelled in disgust.

"Oh we were only worried about you," Michelle explained.

"Yea, we have not seen or heard from you all day. Well maybe after the race….." Amara continued were Michelle left off.

"Lita tried to contact you but you but you would not answer. So she called all of the scouts to find out where you were," Trista stated and gave Amara a look like why did you not tell about talk Crystal before the race. There was a little silent but it was broken by Crystal who seemed like she was mad about something.

"I hate when people put their nose into other people business. I thought it would be you guys," Crystal ran off down the street hoping she would not be followed. She turned a corner and into someone. Crystal stepped back and her heart stopped as she looked up at the person she ran into. She blinked once, twice, three times. How could this be?

"Dash?" she whispered.

A boy the same age as her, 15. He wore a black jacket with a white paw print on it and jeans. He had short blond hair and blue eyes that looked at Crystal with a questioning look. Dash noticed the dog ears that started to from again on her and knew in a second who had bumped into him.

"Blizzard?" Dash asked as he helped her up.

"Yep! That is me!" Crystal said happily. She never thought she would see her old best friend in a place like this and at this time.

Sailor Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus stood on the roof tops. We wanted to know if Crystal was really alright. They sensed evil vibrations form this person Crystal seemed to know. The outer scouts decided to stick close to Crystal and watch her like a hawk.

"What are you doing here?" Dash demanded.

Crystal looked more serous at this,"I am here because I must find the Darkness Dragon's holder and I must find Thornrose and stop her."

Dash looked away from her, "Just don't get in my way."

"What? What do you mean, Dash?"

With out answering Crystal's question Dash challenged, "I want to fight you! If I win you go back to the moon and out of the way. If you win I will help you."

Before Crystal could say a word light formed around Dash's body. The light dispersed leaving him covered with black armor. He pointed his sword at Crystal and she transformed into Sailor Cheetah against her will.

"Wait! I don't want to fight." It was too late though. Dash had charged at her. She put her sword up to guard. Neptune was about jump down from to help her sailor friend but Sailor Uranus stopped her. Sailor Neptune understood and held her self back form jumping out again.

When the sword collided it send Sailor Cheetah falling to the ground. Sailor Cheetah scrambled to get off the ground only to be sent into the wall by Dash's sword. Sailor Cheetah positioned her bow and arrow to hit Dash.

"Please work," she though and pulled the bow string back," Thunder Dragon," lighting swarmed the arrow," Strike!" She let go of the bow string. The arrow flew towards Dash. The lighting formed into a dragon but then the arrow fell. Sailor Cheetah had fallen too.

"She is too weak," Dash said softly. Sailor Cheetah detransformed back to Crystal. The three outer scouts saw this and jumped from the rooftops and landed in between Crystal and the still transformed Dash. Dash was startled by the new arrivals and disappeared into thin air.

Pluto bent down next to Crystal. "She is sleeping," Pluto reported and picked her up.

"She is bleeding," Neptune said as she saw the blood that trickled down her arm.

"It is probably from that charter's sword," Uranus told Neptune.

"Let's take her home. We call Lita and tell what happened there," Pluto said as she and the others detransformed.

"Good idea but please make sure blood does not get all over the car," Amara agreed and the outer scouts headed back for the car. It was a good idea Hotaru was sleeping over at Rini's and Serena's house.

Crystal's dream

Crystal sat on a high hill. She looked across the river to darkness on the other side. The darkness called to her and she wanted to go. The only problem was the swiftly moving river that ran between her and the darkness on the other side. Crystal thought about it and decided to jump across the boulders that poked out of the water. She swiftly jumped to the middle of the river. She moved one inch in her landing and slipped and fell in to the cold waters.

At Amara's, Michelle's, and Trista's house the next day

Crystal awoke with a start. She looked around the room she was in. It did not look familiar to her. She was laying on an orange couch that sat a crossed the room from the TV. There was another two setting couch that was sat next to this couch at a right angle. Decorations were spread out among the red painted wall here and there. Nothing was unusual about this room that crystal thought of.

"Hey sleepy head, did you have a nice nap?" Crystal jumped. Her arm began to hurt like she had stuck her sword into it.

"Hey, easy on arm, Michelle don't scare her," Said someone else. Crystal look over to see Michelle sitting on the arm of the couch. Amara stood next to her.

"Sorry Crystal, I though you knew I was here," Michelle apologize to Crystal. Crystal didn't mind but she had a lot of questions.

"It is OK. Ummm where am I? What am I doing here? And how did you find me?" Crystal asked hoping that her questions would be solved. She sat up and was greeted by a sharp pain. Crystal looked over to her right shoulder that had a soft, white cloth that was wrapped around it. The cloth was a little bloody . Crystal now pieces some of her questions together.

"You're at our house. Trista should be back with Hotaru," Amara answered one of Crystal's questions.

"Trista and Hotaru live here too!" Crystal yelled a little.

"Yea," Michelle said, "To answer your others questions. We kind of fallowed you around the corner and watched you fight that person. So we brought you here."

Crystal did not like the thought of her friends fallowing her again but there was not enough time tell them. At that minute, the door opened and Amara went to greet Trista and Hotaru. Michelle started to stare into her Deep Sea Mirror.

"Our guest has awaken," Amara said to Trista answering her question before it was asked.

"Papa, what guest?" Hotaru asked curiously.

Amara crouched down a little and answered sweetly, "why don't you go into the other room and see?" With that Hotaru walked into the living room quickly.

Upon seeing Crystal, Hotaru dragged Crystal to her room. She talked a lot about school and anything else that bother her. Crystal sat still as usually when Hotaru wanted the talk even though her arm killed. Hotaru seemed to trust Crystal than any of the other outer scouts. Hotaru did not know why ether Crystal kind of knew but she never told Hotaru why. But today Crystal was having a hard time listening and was thinking Lita than what Hotaru was saying.

After a while Hotaru noticed that Crystal was thinking of something else. She walked over and sat down next to the lonely scout. She watched Crystal for a little bit like she would find out what was wrong if she did. Crystal noticed Hotaru was not saying anything and looked over to her.

"Are you ok?" Hotaru asked.

"Yea but….." Crystal started to answer but she was cut off by Hotaru.

"Your thinking of Lita aren't you?" Crystal only nodded amazed Hotaru could tell her thoughts.

"Well there is only one thing to do," Trista said. Trista, Michelle, and Amara had appeared in the doorway of Hotaru's bedroom.

"Go home and see her," Amara said as she finished what Trista started.

"Ok thank you for the help," Crystal thanked with a bow and left to go home.

Outside on the street minutes later

Crystal rushed down the sidewalk. She had only had run a block and she was getting tried. "I was always able to run more but why not now?" she asked herself.

She slowed downed to a walk. There was nothing else she could do. She looked up at sky.

Crystal's flashback

"Come on Dash!" a young Blizzard yelled behind her at the panting Great Dane that was her best friend.

"Can't we take a break?" he whined.

"No, we can't unless you want to get in trouble," Blizzard answered. Dash straightened at this comment. They both knew that if they were to get to The Moon Place late they would get in trouble for sure.

They ran closer and closer as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. The light was blood red instead of the niece bright light that surrounded the moon at light. Something was wrong.

The two dogs reached the mountains near the place. They looked down into the valley. A battle roared down below. All the scouts of the moon were fighting. Blizzard started to slide down the mountains. Dash wanted to fallow but he knew Blizzard was going to protect Sailor Jupiter.

A seven shadow shot a dark energy ball towards Sailor Jupiter. Blizzard pushed her out of the way.

"Blizzard you should run away from here!" Sailor Jupiter yelled over the noise of fight. Blizzard shook her head. She could not leave Sailor Jupiter. A small light green paw print formed on her head.

Luna recognized the sign. The sign belonged to the Legendary Sailor Scout, Sailor Lion. Luna gave her a smell bell. Blizzard called out "Cheetah Star Power!"

For the first time Blizzard felt power flow through her body. She turned into a human and she fell to her knees. How does Sailor Jupiter be able to stand up? Soon she could not hold the power inside her.

"Wolves' Light!" she shouted after standing up. A royal blue light spit into different color wolves then the light disappeared.

Next thing the people of the moon knew light covered the moon and then disappeared. The moon was destroyed. Queen Serenity sent every one to the future.

Back to Crystal

Crystal sighed. It was her fault the moon kingdom was destroyed. She was now in the downtown area. "In a couple of minutes I will see Lita," she thought, "I wonder what time it is now?"

Crystal took out her paw print shaped communicator. She opened the cover to see a wide computer like screen under it. Displayed on the screen in big royal blue numbers was the time.

"3:30 pm well I guess that is not good," she said out loud to herself as she closed the communicator. She then remembered the bandage on her arm.

"What hit it anyways?" she asked herself.

Flash back

When the sword collided it send Sailor Cheetah falling to the ground. Sailor Cheetah scrambled to get off the ground only to be sent into the wall by Dash's sword.

Back to Crystal again

"That's it his sword!" Crystal exclaimed, "Well next time I will not let him beat me." Crystal took off running towards Lita's apartment.

Outside of Lita's apartment

Crystal lend on the door panting. She was tired from running. Her shoulder killed even more than before.

"I never should have ran most of the way here," she puffed. Then a disturbing thought came across her mind. She was going to have to leave Lita and the other scouts soon.

"No," she told herself, "I did not agree with fighting. I will stay here."

Just then Lita came up behind her, "Crystal?"

Crystal turned around and gave Lita a big smile. "Lita, I'm sorry," Crystal apologized.

Lita looked at her in a confused look but then realized what Crystal meant. Lita grabbed one of Crystal's hands.

"Come on the other scouts are waiting at the temple." Lita started to pull her down the stairs and Crystal let her happy that she could protect Lita.

* * *

Thank you for baring with me for now the next chapter will be better. I promise! Update soon!


	9. Chapter 9 Calling of the Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters but I do own Sailor Cheetah AKA Crystal, Queen Thornrose, Lionclaw, Dash, and all the Dream Animals.

**Chapter 9**

**Calling of the Wolf, Jupiter's New Transformation**

Ray's room

The group giggled when Ray notice that was Crystal was blushing. They all started to ask her who she liked. Crystal just covered it up even though down she was starting to think she really did like someone.

"Hey Crystal! You in love or something?" Ray said loud enough to hear outside the room.

"No!" Crystal yelled back franticly.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ray question making Crystal nervous to answer.

"I am not blushing!"

"Really you are, Crystal," Lita joined in.

"I am not!"

"Oh don't worry. We won't take him," Serena assured.

"Easy for you to say, Serena. You have a boyfriend," Ray angrily yelled at Serena.

"We won't go after him if he is not a cute guy," Mina corrected Serena.

"Mina, it has to be a cute guy if Crystal has fallen in love with him," Lita informed.

Crystal stood up. "I am not in love!" She then turned and left the room.

The others got up from where they were sitting. They opened the sliding door enough to see Crystal walking away down the temple stirs. Ray closed the door and they sat down again.

"What did we say?" Serena asked being late as usually.

"I think we took the loving someone a bit too far," Amy answered.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked being late also. The other sighed. The door opened again. It was Rini. She had decided to come to Ray's temple and talk with the girls.

"I saw Crystal away in an annoyed mode. What did you do Serena?" Rini asked as she put a small bag on the table and sat down. She opened it and pulled a small cookie out of it.

"So when was it always my fault, brat!" Serena yelled.

"It always is your fault," Rini yelled back. Serena turned red with anger.

"Well what about the time you ate my share of Mom's lemon pie!" Serena countered.

"Serena, Rini, stop fighting," Amy intruded on the fight. "It was not all Serena's fault." Amy proceeded to tell Rini and what happened. (If I did want to right it a down I would be copying the top because Amy told Rini what happened with every detail.)

"Well now what should we do?" Mina asked the group. The group, though, did not have much to think because Lionclaw sat in the trees near the window waiting and watching.

Downtown

"Ugh, I think I am going to transform into a dog for a while," Crystal sighed. She turned into an alleyway. She looked around twice and then took her bell out. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you still doing here?" It was Dash.

"I am not leaving. I did not agree to the fight," Crystal said. Dash started to back up from Crystal, "What!" she asked. She was annoyed at Dash already.

Soon her question was answered. A monster-bug grabbed Crystal around the neck. Crystal, trying to break free, was being strangled harder with every movement. Dash thought about Crystal and then stepped forward.

Black light surrounded him and when it dispersed black armor protected him. Crystal also, against her will, had transformed into Sailor Cheetah.

"Great," she said sarcastically, "Now the enemy knows who I am. Thanks a lot Dash." With that Sailor Cheetah's neck was squeezed harder.

"I think I will kill you now," the weird monster said with a smile. Before it could squeeze harder Dash stuck his black sword in the monster's heart killing it. Sailor Cheetah fell onto the ground of the alleyway.

"Oww that hurt!" Sailor Cheetah whined, "Next time can I not be the target!"

"Get up you baby," Dash remarked.

"Oh shut your mouth. Your not the one that monster almost killed!"

"Yea well, Lionclaw is going to kill your precise Lita if you don't get to the temple," Dash countered. Then Dash leapt into the air, landed on the roof tops, and disappeared. Sailor Cheetah's body was covered in light as she turned into a cheetah, and then raced off to the temple.

Dash smirked and held a walkie-talkie up, "Your plan is working. She took the bait."

"Good work! I am proud now report back here at once!" a voice answered Dash and Dash took off to who knows where.

The Temple

Things were like always even if Crystal had just gotten mad at them. Soon the group of girl were disturbed by the waiting Lionclaw.

Impatiently, Lionclaw jumped through the window. Glass shattered every where, Lionclaw stood on his hind legs in the mess. He roared and fire flew out of the gem in the middle of his helmet. The fire spread around Serena, Amy, Ray, Mina, and Rini. This left Lita wide out in the open.

Lita rushed over to her school bag to get her transformer but was stopped by Lionclaw's fiery lion claws, which grabbed her arms and legs. Lita was pulled to the wall next her school bag.

"Now I can, at least, be on the nice side of Queen Thornrose. Too bad I have to get blamed for Sharptooth's uselessness. Oh well time to see your Dream Animal," Lionclaw said very darkly. He pulled his glowing sword and thrust it through Lita's heart. Lita screamed as a Small ghost wolf appeared next to her. The rest of the scouts wanted to help her but couldn't.

When Lionclaw grew mad to see the wolf and pulled his sword out of Lita's heart. Lita's body fell limp.

"I think I will kill this mishap dreamer before Queen Thornrose fine out I didn't," Lionclaw said with a little more thought. His sword stopped glowing and Lionclaw pointed it at Lita's heart. The inner scouts watched hopelessly.

A roar of anger was heard suddenly and then Sailor Cheetah, as a cheetah, came flying through the window. She pounced on Lionclaw pushing him into the wall. She pinned him there and bared her teeth angrily. Lionclaw kicked Sailor Cheetah making her crash onto the ground. Sailor Cheetah slowly got up then jumped out the window.

"I will kill her if it is the last thing I do!" Lionclaw said angrily. Forgetting about Lita, Lionclaw jumped out the window after Sailor Cheetah who was already run through the woods.

The wolf dream animal already found Lita's transformation pen and had it in its mouth. The wolf's body began to glow. Soon the transformation pen changed and the wolf disappeared.

The transformation pen now had a golden wolf on top. The wolf looked like it was howling to the moon. Wolf ears spread from the stick.

The fire died down and the scouts transformed. Sailor Moon shook Lita to wake her and in a few minutes she stirred. Mina grabbed Lita's new transformer and handed it to the now awake Lita.

Lita took it, gave Mina a smile, and shouted, "Jupiter Animal Power!"

A gray wolf made of light surrounded Lita. Soon it left and Lita was wearing her Sailor Jupiter uniform. Something was different though. She expected the wolf head helmet that fitted on her head. Sailor Jupiter looked at the hands to see wolf arm guard that was attached to the wrist and would extend like blades to fight. The arm guard looked like a gray wolfs front legs. Suddenly, she noticed something furry and gray hide behind her. Jupiter turned around and around, each time the furry, gray thing hided behind her.

"Ummm Jupiter I don't think you would believe this but you have a tail," Sailor Moon told Jupiter in disbelief.

The gray tail final swished out of hiding. Jupiter jumped up at the site of it. Sailor Mercury interrupted the scouts' thoughts on the tail.

"Scouts if my visor is correct. We might want to go after Sailor Cheetah and Lionclaw."

"Right!" the other inner scouts chimed in and they ran after Lionclaw and Sailor Cheetah.

With Sailor Cheetah when Lita was getting her new transformation

"I have to keep going," Sailor Cheetah thought as she ran through the dense woods. She suddenly ran into a large open area clear from woods. A wall blocked her from getting any where else. She tried to climb it but slide down to the ground again.

Lionclaw burst out of trees. He looked like a bull that saw red. Sailor Cheetah backed up into the brick wall knowing this was the end.

Suddenly, Lionclaw was hit by a Dove. Lionclaw turned in anger to see the scouts behind him.

Sailor Cheetah felt relief leave her. Then she noticed Sailor Jupiter's new transformation and knew she could not attack yet.

"Jupiter!" she called out, "say 'Jupiter Wolf Thunder Howl!'"

"Jupiter Wolf Thunder Howl!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. A gray wolf appeared by Sailor Jupiter side. The wolf stepped forward and howled which sent a wave of thunder toward Lionclaw which hit him in the back. A little red blotch was left where Jupiter's attack hit.

"Stupid Sailor Scouts why don't you sit down," Lionclaw said with a little yell in it. Fire spurted from the gem on the top of Lionclaw's helmet which sent the inner scouts and Rini to the ground or into a tree trunk, if they were unlucky.

Lionclaw turned back to the Sailor Cheetah who was terrified at the moment. Lionclaw pulled out his sword out which was glowing now too. Sailor Cheetah step backward until she tripped on a tree root and fell on the ground.

"Now for…" Lionclaw stared then look at his glowing sword, "this thing must be broken." Lionclaw started to hit the hilt of the sword into his paw. The sword stopped glowing after awhile and Lionclaw went back to what he was saying before he was noticed his sword was glowing.

"Now for your demise," Lionclaw finally said but problem was Sailor Cheetah was up off the ground and had her sword in hand, "Ok maybe not."

Lionclaw rushed off before anyone else could attack him. Sailor Cheetah helped the other scouts up.

"You guys alright?" she asked aware that Lionclaw was powerful.

"Yea, I think so," Sailor Venus answered her and the rest had nodded their heads.

"That's good," Sailor Cheetah said as she turned around, "I don't know what I would do if one of you got hurt."

Sailor Cheetah looked up at the sky. The wind howled a story of sorrow that she knew very well. Of the life she once lived.

"Sailor Cheetah?" Sailor Moon asked in her soothing voice. Sailor Cheetah looked behind her. She could see Sailor Moon's understanding towards her. The others watched her just as worried.

"It's nothing… let's get back to the temple. Shall well?" Sailor Cheetah asked the group of inner scouts and to the young scout. They all detransformed and raced back to Ray's room.

* * *

Finaly you people are almost to were I am still writing now. Just one more chapter till you have to wait for chapters. I will update soon!


	10. Chapter 10 Waves of Music

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters but I do own Sailor Cheetah AKA Crystal, Queen Thornrose, Lionclaw, Dash, and all the Dream Animals.

**Wolfy:** I thought you might like last chapter.

Just a FYI after this chapter you might be in for a long wait for the next chapter. Before I had a pen name I use to write for fun and only shared it with my friends and my mom. A friend told me me to get a pen name on here because I read many fanfic here and she like my story. Once I got a pen name I had 10 chapters already writen. But now that I have been working on another fanfic too I have not had time to write another chapter but I promise that I will right another chapter soon!Ok enough babbling,read and enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

**Waves of Music**

The outside stadium

Soft music of the violin filled the stadium. Michelle knew that it was practice but she could not help but give it her best like it was a real show. Amara and Trista sat in the front row sets. They both listened intently. Hotaru did not let the first row be the closest she could be. She had sat close to the stage letting the music take her away.

Crystal had been flying over as a hawk when she heard the music. She flew down onto the retractable roof for if it rained. Crystal knew she had to hide from time to time in order not to be seen by Michelle. Slowly, Crystal forgot about hiding and listened to the music more. She, finely, started to drift away with the music.

Michelle looked up and saw a hawk with a red bandana and a bell around it's neck. It seemed to be lost in thought. In an instant, Michelle knew who the hawk was.

She stopped playing letting everyone snap out of the trance the music made. Crystal hid behind the top but it was too late.

"It is ok Crystal! I know your there," Michelle called out to Crystal who slinked back into view seconds later. Slowly, Crystal fluttered down to the ground and transformed into a human. This further proved Michelle's point on who it was.

"Sorry, I…" Crystal started but was cut off by Michelle.

"It is ok you didn't do anything wrong," Michelle said in a clam tone. Michelle then started to play the violin again.

Elysion

Pegasus ran throw the forest of Elysion. He knew time was running out and the Amazon Trio would be history. Seconds later the trees parted and Pegasus saw Fisheye, Hawkeye, and Tigereye staring dumbfoundedly at the dark cloud that was hovering above them. Helios after turning into a human grabbed Fisheye's arm and ordered the other two boys to fallow him.

"But where are we going?" Hawkeye asked as he fallowed.

"You will see in a minute!" Helios yelled back. They ran through the forest as fast as they could until they came to a big cave. Helios walked into the gloomy place with Fisheye, Hawkeye, and Tigereye fallowing him.

Crown arcade

Game Over screen flashed a crossed Serena's game screen. Crystal, Serena, Lita, Ray, Mina, and, unbelievable, Amy were test out a new online, arcade, fighting game.

Each player contacted other player's game consoles or versed the computer. Everyone had to make their own accounts though. The Crown had bought 12 different consoles so players could team up.

Crystal decided with Mina and Serena to fight. Crystal had the disadvantage though because Serena and Mina had teamed up. That little disadvantage never stopped Crystal.

The Game Over screen appeared on Mina's screen now. "NO!" Mina yelled and pounded the console with both her fist like if she did her character would come back by pounding the console. Sadly, it did not come back and Crystal's 37 wins shown in front of them on high scores.

"I can't believe we lost 37 times straight!" Serena whined.

"Don't worry Serena, Mina. You guys will beat me sometime," Crystal assured the two scouts.

Crystal look over her console to the glass, sliding door. Amara and Michelle were standing in front of the door. Then Crystal realized that she forgot to meet them.

"Rats! Ummm guys I will see you later," Crystal said in a hurry. She got up and ran out the door to apologize to Amara and Michelle.

Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru's House

Crystal, Amara, and Michelle walked into the humongous house. After taking off their shoes, they walked into the living room to find Hotaru reading a book. Hotaru looked up from her book not realizing that they had company.

"Hi Crystal!" she greeted ecstatically. Hotaru motioned to the seat next to her on the couch. Crystal sat down just as Trista walked into the room. She nodded to Amara and Michelle.

"Umm Crystal," Michelle started when everyone sat down, "We wanted to know a little bit more about Dream Animals. Could you tell us more?"

Crystal blinked a second then gave them a worry look. Then she sighed. She knew this was coming one day or another.

"What do you need to know?" she sighed. They smiled at this.

Amara started with her question, "What kind of people do these Dream Animals pick?"

"Anyone with a pure heart and beautiful dreams. You must have it because you have a Dream Animal," Crystal answered and Amara blushed.

At Michelle's concert

Crystal sat were she was earlier that day when Michelle was practicing. Crystal had a bad feeling about the show. She knew, deep down, that everything will become a disaster.

Michelle's dressing room

Crystal was not the only person to have a bad feeling. Amara was getting the same feeling. She could not identify it though.

"Are you sure you want to go through this concert?" Amara kept asking.

On the hundredth time Amara asked in 15 minutes Michelle laid a hand on Amara's shoulder. She said in the soft, sweet tone, "I'm sure. This is going be like every concert. Just relax Amara; nothing is going to go wrong, I promise."

"Ok I will try," Amara answered and started to stare at the rose on her tux. "I have a feeling something is going wrong. I just can't identify what is going to go wrong."

"That has not stopped you before," Michelle pointed out.

"True, but this feeling is different," Amara said.

"You know, I had a feeling like that when you went to pits the day you were attacked by Lionclaw," Michelle said as she was putting some make up on.

Queen Thornrose's throne room

Lionclaw bowed slightly at the sight of his beloved Queen Thornrose. Thornrose did not take to kindly to Lionclaw in her presence.

"Lionclaw!" she bellowed to the wimpy lion below, "You have angered me. Do you know why?"

"No Queen," Lionclaw answered her in a low voice, a faired that someone will hear him other than his queen. "Is it because I have not found the Darkness Dragon because it is all…"

"No! That is not it," Thornrose yelled yet again, "I can understand not finding the Darkness Dragon. It is that you have not gotten those Sailor brats out of the way. You had the chance to destroy them and you did not take it!"

"I'm sorry my queen. I will do better next time."

"There won't be a next time!" Thornrose bellowed again as her anger raised. "Your spot is being taken by your sister. She has a trap set now!" With she ordered Lionclaw away.

Michelle's concert

"So far so good," Amara whispered to herself. So far her bad feeling had been wrong. Seconds later she noticed a mysterious figure. As Amara watched the figure she noticed wolf ears and tails. Amara nudged Trista's arm and pointed to the figure, who had now gotten closer to the front. The figure pulled out a glowing dagger.

"Scout time," Hotaru whispered to her parents. They got up and went to the rest rooms and locked the door.

"Uranus Animal Power!" Sailor Uranus called and the other fallowed suit.

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

Meanwhile the others were transforming

The figure's glowing dagger caught Michelle's eye. Michelle stopped playing and looked at the figure that was advancing slowly towards her.

"What do you want," Michelle asked knowing it was not just an autograph.

"Give me your dream animal!" it demanded. Michelle jumped back a little bit. The figure jumped on stage.

Many people were evacuating the stadium luckily. Michelle wondered where Amara, Hotaru, and Trista were. Then she heard a roar of some sort and Sailor Cheetah drop in front of her as a cheetah.

"Michelle run the others will be here soon," Sailor Cheetah said.

"Uranus Hawk Wind Cyclone!" Sailor Uranus yelled from the back of the room. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn joined Sailor Cheetah and Michelle on the stage.

"Uranus," Michelle said happily.

Sailor Uranus whispered in Michelle's ear, "Go and transform. We will hold him off."

"So Lionclaw why couldn't this wait till after the show! I was enjoying the music," Sailor Cheetah asked.

"Lionclaw! You think I am Lionclaw!" the figure yelled and pulled off her hood. It was really a gray wolf. The gray wolf stated to stand on its back legs.

"My name is Wolfear. The much prettier and smarter sister of Lionclaw," she announced but Sailor Cheetah was not listening. She was looking around the room.

"Yea, yea, I know Lionclaw is behind this," she answered. The other scouts and Michelle, who still had not left, had a sweat drop now.

"I planed all of this!" steamed Wolfear angrily. "Ok that's it I am getting what I came for and none of you are going to stop me!" Wolfear yelled.

"I call you Witch Wind!" An ugly witch thing came out of no where. "Witch Wind, take care of the scouts!"

"Ai Ai madam," it said in a high pitch tone. "Wind Brigade!" it shouted and a strong gust wind burst opened all the doors. The wind blew the scouts away from Michelle and Michelle was blown into a different wall. Her arms and legs were held by wolf paws made out of wind.

"Now lets see that Dream Animal," Wolfear said as she got closer to Michelle. She pulled out a small glowing dagger which she stabbed into Michelle's heart. Michelle screamed in pain. Uranus pulled out her Space Sword.

"Uranus Hawk Wind Cyclone!" she shouted.

The hawk flew out of Uranus's sword and tried to blast Wolfear with a wind cyclone. Wolfear held a paw out and the wind disappeared. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Sad," Wolfear said when the Dream Animal appeared, "It's a dolphin. I might as well take it to the Queen." She opened a round, glass container but it was blaster by Sailor Pluto's Deadly Scream attack.

"Back off fuzzy butt," she said a little mad.

"Oh be quiet," Wolfear yelled.

"Make us!" Sailor Saturn shot back. An argument arose between the wolf and the two scouts. Sailor Cheetah and Sailor Uranus sneaked off to Michelle. The dolphin started to glow as Michelle handed her transforming pen out to the dolphin Dream Animal.

Suddenly, the dolphin disappeared into the transformation pen. The pen had a golden dolphin on it that looked like it was jumping out of the water. Flippers appeared on either side of the stick.

"Michelle! Are you all right?" Sailor Cheetah asked and Michelle nodded. Sailor Uranus helped Michelle off the ground.

"Transform behind us," she whispered in Michelle's ear and she ran behind the cheetah and wind scouts.

She shouted, "Neptune Animal Power!"

A blue light shaped as a dolphin surrounded Michelle. The light dispersed leaving Michelle in her sailor suit. It was different though because of fins that grew on her back like Sailor Uranus' wings. She also had a dolphin tail too. Michelle noticed just like Amara, she had a dolphin helmet.

"Ok that's it! I have had it with you two!" Wolfear roared and pointed her dagger at Sailor Pluto and Saturn. "Attack my witch. Blow them to bits."

"Yes," the witches extend her hands out to the scout of time and to the scout of death. "Wind Revolution!" it shouted and wind flew out of the palms of her hands. They flew backwards into the wall again.

"Saturn! Pluto!" Neptune shouted.

"Neptune if you want to attack say 'Neptune Dolphin Water Tsunami,'" whispered Sailor Cheetah. Sailor Neptune nodded and took out her Deep Sea Mirror.

"Neptune Dolphin Water Tsunami!" Sailor Neptune shouted. The scout of water held her mirror out in front of her, having the mirror part faced the monster. A wave flew out of the mirror followed by a dolphin. The wave submerged Witch Wind and she disappeared.

"Agar I will get you sailor mice," Wolfear threatened as she backed into a portal made of wind, "Just you wait and see." Then she disappeared.

After the concert

Crystal watched Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, and Trista leave. They all looked so happy to her. She tucked her knees closer to her chest.

"I wish… my search was over and … I could find what I am looking for."

"So why can't I?" she whispered to herself again. It started to rain. Crystal found herself turning into a dog and walking off slowly to Lita's house. Dash sat in the shadows a small tear in his eye.

"You may never find what you're looking for at the end of this… Crystal," he also whispered softly to himself before walking deeper into the bushes. The sad music of Michelle's concert only faded into memories.

* * *

So thats it for a while. I hoped you liked the chapter. I think I can get my next chapter up in two weeks or so. Who knows! I will update soon though. I promise on top of my anime and manga that I will update ASAP! (Just to letyouin on myon top of anime and manga bit.Itis like a cross my heart and hope to die thing thatIcan not brake.)Update ASAP! 


	11. Chapter 11 Sailor Moon's Valentine

Oh man! I'm so sorry to all that are reading this! I got an online game that I have become crazy about. School also started again and I have been pounded with projects that are due on the same day. And also I have to study for test and quizes and write alot of essays. EVIL SCHOOL! That is why I couldn't write much. This month is a different story though. I have so much testing thatI can write in the free time I have.

**Wolfy:** It's ok about not reading it right away. I havn't had much reviews anyways. I'm glade you like the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter even more!

**angel61991:** I'm glade you like the attacks. I hope you like this new attack too!

**FYI:** I have bold the attacks and transformation names. I am still learning how to work this. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. (Rats!) I do know Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal, Queen Thornrose, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Dash, and all the Dream Animals.

**Chapter 11**

**Sailor Moon's Valentine**

Ray's Temple

"It's almost Valentine's Day," Mina said sadly. The Sailor Scouts were sitting on the deck of Ray's Temple quietly until Mina broke the silents. Everyone sighed except for Serena and Crystal.

"What's so sad about Valentine's Day?" Crystal asked. She had decided to transform into a monkey and hang from the roof of the temple.

"It isn't fun not having some nice boy to spend it with," Ray answered, Crystal just blinked. Her face told them all they need to know.

"You're telling us you never spent a Valentine's Day with someone special?" Lita asked before Crystal could say anything.

She nodded, "I never had someone to share it with me. I am the only one on the moon, since the fight with Queen Beryl. But I have fun anyways, I can show you if you want?"

"I guess. There is nothing better to do on Valentine's Day anyways."

"AWESOME!"

"Ummm guys," Serena finally spoke, "I am going to have to miss it."

Everyone stared at Serena, who had her back facing them. "Are you sick or something?" Amy asked.

"She's been like this for awhile." Rini appeared suddenly in front of the scouts. She worriedly watched Serena quietly get up and leave the scouts without saying bye.

"She has been missing meals, waking up at 7 O'clock, and staying in her room staring up at the ceiling. I can walk in, dance around, steal candy, and she doesn't do anything," Rini continued.

"I wonder what's wrong," Mina thought out loud worriedly.

On the other side of town

Serena walked down the busy sidewalk. Silently, she thought about what worried her most, Darien. Suddenly, she walked right into one of the many street lamps and fell backwards on to her butt.

"Hey Serena, need any help?"

Looking up, Serena saw the familiar faces of Amara and Michelle. Amara extend a hand and helped Serena to her feet. Serena quietly said thanks and walked off but, Amara and Michelle followed.

"What's wrong Serena?" Michelle asked in concern.

"Nothing"

"It can't be nothing. We know you better," Amara stepped in. Realizing defeat, Serena told them everything. The group ended up walking into the park.

A couple minutes later, Serena had finished explain what was wrong. "Oh, I see," Michelle started after Serena was done, "If Darien decides to go to college in the US you won't be able to see him a lot."

"That stinks," Amara decided to add.

Later that night

Serena was reading comic books on her bed. Amara and Michelle were right, she couldn't mope around on the matter. Besides, Darien was coming back today from checking the college out.

Rini opened the door and made her way to Serena's candy stash. Luna followed Rini into the room and hopped onto Serena's bed.

"Don't even think about it," Serena said without taking her eyes off of her manga.

"So I see you're back to your normal self."

"Yes Twerp, now out of my room!" Rini, disappointed, walked out of Serena's room. Not long after Rini left, there was a tapping on the window.

"Who could that be?" Serena asked Luna and opened the window. A red-tail hawk fluttered into the room and landed on the cluttered coffee table. Serena easily recognized the hawk because of its muttering.

"Crystal?"

"Yea, it's me," She sounded annoyed at the moment, "I'm playing messenger bird today night for Darien." At the moment Crystal handed Serena a little note.

_Serena,_

_Do you want to go on a date on Valentine's Day?_

_Darien_

Serena smiled. She scribbled an answer and handed it back to Crystal.

"What? I have to take it back?" Crystal yelled in disbelief. Serena nodded and Crystal grumbled and took off with the scribbled answer.

"Serena, are you're sure you not being mean to Crystal?"

"What do you mean, Luna?"

"Nothing." Luna walked out of the room before Serena could say anything else.

Darien's apartment

Darien was waiting for Crystal when she landed at his window. She gave him the note and waited impatiently to be finished reading it so she could go home.

Darien smiled at Serena's answer. He patted Crystal on the head like a little kid and handed her a bag.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

"Your groceries. Your list fell out of your bag so I decided to do you a favor and get them for your," Darien answered.

"Thank you, Darien." She bowed and then took off towards Lita's apartment with the bag of groceries in her talons.

Darien looked down on the window sill to find the money for the groceries. He smiled again, took the money, and shut the window. He was extremely haggard from his trip and he needed sleep. He put on his PJs and went to bed.

Valentine's Day

Serena rushed down the stairs and out of the house. She had a date with Darien and she didn't want to be late.

Like that would ever happen.

Knowing our favorite heroine, Serena was late after playing video games for 2 hours. Darien unfortunately waited for Serena. But Darien was late too knowing Serena would, as always, be late.

Serena dashed by him at hundred miles an hour. She tripped and fell face first in front of Darien. Smiling, Darien closed the book he was reading and helped Serena up.

"Are you ok, Serena?" He asked, thankful that she didn't break her nose.

"Yea," she answered choking back tears. She knew better than to cry now. "Darien," she paused and hugged him close to her, "I'm so glade your back."

Darien smiled warmly, "I'm glade to be back too." The two walked through the park and down to the lake. The crescent moon was above the water, making the still water sparkle with life.

The two lovebird's silents was disturbed by a wolf howl. Serena turned around in time to see a gray wolf leap at her. Darien pulled her out of the way just in time.

The wolf landed on her paws and lunged again. Darien push Serena away again and yell, "Go transform!"

Serena nodded and ran off into the trees. The wolf stopped its attack and followed. Of course, the wolf mustn't lose her prey, even if she was after a dreamer. She was determined to get that Dream Animal if it was the last thing she did.

"Ok, I've had enough of the chase! Wind!" Wolfear slammed her front right paw into the ground. Wind flew up from the ground and encircled Serena. She screamed but no one could hear her. That lest not this far out in the woods.

Wolfear smirked, "Poor girl. No one can hear you. Now may I see your Dream Animal?" The wind tightened around Serena making her unable to move.

"No!" She yelled, "I will never let you have it!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter," Wolfear said, "You see, I never said you had a choice." Wolfear drew her glowing dagger. "Now, come to Wolfear little Dream Animal." With that Wolfear stabbed the dagger into Serena's heart. She screamed but Wolfear didn't withdraw, not until she got what she wanted.

A small, white light appeared beside Serena. The white light turned into a small white rabbit. Wolfear, in anger, pulled her dagger out.

She swore under breath, "I will just have to take this to Queen Thornrose."

Wolfear went to pick up the Rabbit Dream Animal when a rose hit her right paw. This gave the bunny time to hop out of the way.

"Who threw that!" Wolfear demanded as she turned around. Tuxedo Mask stood on one of the high tree branches.

"This girl should be able to keep something that keeps her heart pure. I won't let you take it away from her!"

"I would like to see you try!" Wolfear yelled and leapt at him. Unfortunately for Wolfear the Rabbit had made its way over to Serena. It glowed and then disappeared into Serena's brooch. Suddenly, it changed into a crescent moon. A white bunny was in the middle of it. Bunny ears sprouted from the top of it.

The wind that had trapped Serena dispersed. Serena held up her brooch and yelled, "**Moon Animal Power**!"

Wolfear was extremely mad now. A Sailor Scout stood before her now and her target had escaped. Just what she needed!

The newly transformed Sailor Moon looked over her new transformation. She, like the others, had a helmet shaped as a Rabbit's head. Sailor Moon noticed a long, white staff. At the top of the staff was a white rabbit and a gold crescent moon.

Sailor Moon thought for a second then shouted, "**Moon Rabbit Star-love Blast**!"

A beam of stars flew out of the top of Sailor Moon's new staff. The beam just barely missed Wolfear as she retreated from the fight.

Hours later

Darien and Serena sat together quietly. Both of them hadn't talked in awhile. Darien checked his watch and then got up from his spot on the park bench.

"Come on, Serena," Darien said as he began to walk away.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she fallowed.

"You'll see," Darien answered. After a couple of minutes he stopped, "Here we are."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked a little slow. Seconds later, she could hear music and as the two walked threw the bushes her friends called out, "Serena!"

As she joined the team of scouts, she smiled cheerfully. Her friends asked her where she got the new brooch but she opted not to tell them. That was a story for another time.

* * *

So what do you think? Was it worth the wait? If you liked it please review and if you didn't then I hope I can make it better next time. I will try to put up my next chapter as fast as I can!

**A random note:** If you are bored of waiting for the next chapter to any of my fanfics. I put in my profile at the bottom a preview of my next chapter if I am writing it. I hope you like it and read it!

This is Wolfscout signing off but not for long!


	12. Chapter 12 Wintery Blizzard

Sorry about being late again... its really hard to juggle school, homework, World of Warcraft, and writing fanfics at the same time. Anyways, here it is... enjoy!

**SugaLily:** I'm glad you like it so far! I was having a hard time decideing who to do next. So at your request, I did Amy! Thanks for reviewing!

**angel61991:** I'm glad you find it intesting. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** sighs I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own my OCs, Sailor Cheetah A.K.A Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Wolfear, Lionclaw, and all the Dream Animals.

**Chapter 12**

**Wintery Blizzard**

At the Public Indoor Pool

Amy climbed out of the cool pool water and reached out for her towel. The pool side was disserted besides for the dark shadows of the chairs and diving board. It was always this quiet at night, Amy like it.

For Amy, the new monsters were starting to bother her, especially with the arrival of a new, unheard of Sailor Scout. Something was odd about her, and Amy was probably the first to realize it. After drying herself off, Amy picked up her Mercury Mini-Computer off the chair, that she originally had her towel on. She tapped away at the computer 'till she found some data files she had downloaded. Mostly, they were random information she was able to pick up from past battles with Queen Beryl, Ann and Allen, etc, etc, the list went on and on. Final a small file had appeared that she had conveniently called "Dream."

She opened it and scanned through all of its contents finding another folder that was unlabeled. She opened that too. In front of her, on her Mini-Computer, was a picture of each scout that had been attacked. Beside their picture was a picture of their Dream Animal. Amy was ready to ask the newest scout that had been attacked, Sailor Moon, to the folder. With a few minutes of typing and a lot more pausing, Amy was able to get Sailor Moon and her Dream Animal to join the ranks of her other fellow scouts.

Amy paused again. 5 of the scouts hadn't been attacked yet. She counted again, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Mars, and herself. Darien hadn't been attacked yet either, making her count on unattacked friends 6.

She would have thought more about this but the clock struck 11 O'clock. Time for her to head home. She quickly changed into normal clothes, gathered her things and lifted before she was late.

Queen Thornrose's Throne Room

"Wolfear!" Queen Thornrose called from her dark shadowy throne.

"Y… yes…my ... Queen," Wolfear spoke shakily. She was afraid she had done something wrong and had upset the Queen.

"You can stop shaking you're not in trouble… yet." In an instant, Wolfear had stopped shaking and looked completely serious.

She got down on one knee and turned her gaze to the ground asking, "What does my Queen wish of me."

"There is a Dream Animal holder I want you to attack," Thornrose waved to one of her servants to hand Wolfear the card. Taking one look, Wolfear knew this girl was different.

At School

Amy yawned. She had been extremely tired from the night before. Tossing and turning in bed, Amy didn't sleep a wink. She yawned again.

"Amy you ok?" Serena asked concerned for her friend, who was never tired at school, but was about to fall asleep.

"Yeah," Amy mumbled sleepily, "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh"

The rest of the school day was boring. No one said a word to Amy after that. Sleepily, Amy wanted to go home to bed after school, grateful she didn't have extra classes.

When she was only three blocks away from her house, Amy stopped. She could hear a soft song from a flute playing in the woods. It called to her and she obeyed, taking a step towards it. Suddenly, a polar bear ran out of the bushes and lunged at her. In shock; she closed her eyes.

When Amy felt no impact from the giant bear, she opened her eyes slowly. Nothing was there and she couldn't hear anything.

"I must be really tired to imagine things," Amy thought and went on her way. But in the trees something was cursing.

Luckily for Amy, she had a long weekend to rest. Unluckily, the Scouts had a meeting at Ray's house Saturday morning. As Amy's alarm clock went off she dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. After breakfast, she was out the door.

A Few Minutes Later

It wasn't long before Amy was walking by the same woods that she had stumbled by yesterday. The flute sound was playing again and Amy found herself walking towards the source. It wasn't long before she found the source at the base of a large oak tree. The wind picked up, forcing her into a nearby tree. Amy struggled against the wind, but it held her tighter.

Blizzard was in the bushes, watching what was happening. She had heard the melody but had come at her own free will to discover the cause of the music. She watched as a wolf dropped down from the tree and advanced toward Amy. She was still struggling to break free.

The wolf pulled out a glowing dagger. "Sweet dreams Dreamer," it whispered in Amy's ear and plugged the glowing dagger into Amy's heart.

In Amy's Mind

She felt pain but heard no screams. Amy didn't even attempt to scream knowing she would make no noise. She heard claws scrap the ground, title, or something that was suppose to be the floor. Yet, there was none. Amy was just floating there in the Sailor Uniform.

Amy turned. First she saw a white dot, then a huge white bug, next a huge white thing, and finally a huge, white, and furry polar bear. It was the same polar bear that Amy had seen yesterday. The polar bear was walking towards her.

"Don't be afraid," something deep inside her head said to her, but she knew exactly who it was.

"You… you can talk?" Amy asked. She hadn't expected the polar bear to talk.

"Yes, I can Amy." And she wasn't expecting it to know her name either. Amy watched as the polar bear bowed before her and without lifting his head said, "I am your Dream Animal… the Polar Bear."

Stunned at this, Amy fell backwards. She couldn't believe what was going on. They sat in silence for quite a while, and during this time Amy felt no pain. It was like someone had taken the pain from her.

The polar bear started to fade now, "My time is almost up."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Amy asked.

"It is time…" the polar bear began but was cut off.

"…AMY!"

Amy soon opened her eyes. Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter were sitting over her. They were smiling, and were relieved that their friend was ok.

Amy started to get up off the ground and noticed Wolfear was still around. Wolfear was busy though. Sailor Cheetah was constantly dodging attacks and swinging her sword at Wolfear, distracting Wolfear entirely.

Something was shoved into Amy's hand and she looked down. Amy's transforming pen, which was now in her hand, had changed to a blue stick with a golden polar bear staring back at her. She smiled and shoved the stick into the air.

**"Mercury Animal Power!"** she shouted. Wolfear was distracted and to stupid to hear or see Amy transform. As soon as the blue light shaped as a polar bear disappeared Amy was left in her new Sailor Scout Uniform.

Sailor Mercury reached up and could feel a polar bear helmet on top of her head. She turned to her friends and asked, "Anything different?"

They shook their heads and Mercury sighed. She was hoping something was going to be different with her. She took off the helmet and the other scouts gasped.

"What?"

"Sailor Mercury, you have bear ears," Sailor Venus said in almost a whisper.

It was true; Sailor Mercury did have white polar bear like ears on her head. Sailor Mercury looked down at the helmet that was now in her hand. Where the ears would have normally been there was a cut out for ears to slip through.

Just then, a good blow with Wolfear's dagger sent Sailor Cheetah flying into a tree. Sailor Cheetah struggled to her feet in order to continue their fight. Her side was bleeding, though, and she wouldn't last another minute of fighting.

Sailor moon looked over at the newly transformed Sailor Mercury. "You ready to fight?" she asked and Sailor Mercury nodded.

Sailor Moon took out her staff and clutched it in front of her. **"Moon Rabbit Star-Love Blast!"** she shouted and a beam of stars flew from the tip of her staff. It was only a warning shot, though, and Wolfear turned her attention from the wounded Sailor Cheetah.

"What do you want Sailor Rabbit?" Wolfear snapped at the Sailor Moon.

"To stop attacking innocent people!" Sailor Moon shouted.

**"Jupiter…"**

**"Venus…"**

**"Wolf…"**

**"Dove…"**

**"Thunder Howl!"**

**"Double-Cross!"**

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus attacked at once and the wolf and dove merged when they met to form a giant ball of green and orange energy.

Wolfear dodged the attack though. She waved the dagger in the air and a wave of wind hit the thunder and love scout, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Sailor Mercury held out her hand palm out. She wanted to call on her Dream Animal but couldn't concentrate. She was way too tired. Then a few words popped into her head.

**"Mercury Polar Bear Ice Age!"**

A polar bear made of snow charged into Wolfear, throwing her to the ground. She attempted to get up but knelt down from the pain in her leg.

"I'll get you next time scouts!" Wolfear yelled and slowly disappeared as a wind gathered around her.

Later in Amy's Room

The events of that day buzzed in Amy's head. From what Crystal had said, she was the first person to contact their Dream Animal! She was excited for this and couldn't wait to talk to her Dream Animal again. But before then, she was going to go to bed.

On her desk was her Mercury Mini-Computer, opened to the file with her picture and beside it her Dream Animal's picture.

* * *

So how was it? Did anyone like it?I have started the next chapter so maybe it will be up soon, I'm not sure. I would like to say thanks to everyone who is reading this. And I would also like to thanks thoughs who review as well! I haven't been getting reveiws lately, so I think I'm doing something right... but anyways... I hoped you enjoyed reading and I'll be back ASAP with the next chapter.

Signing out but not for long,

Wolfscout


	13. Chapter 13 Wolf Under the Skin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. I only own Sailor Cheetah A.K.A Crystal/Blizzard, Wolfear, Lionclaw, Queen Thornrose, Dash, and all the Dream Animals. I also own the ideas for this story.

Wow, two chapters one after anoughter! Maybe this story will be done before the summer! Well anyways, I don't have much to say right now besides that I haven't been getting alot of review which is making me wounder if anyone is reading this. Oh well, there is probably someone... anyways on with the story!

**Chapter 13**

**Wolf Under the Skin**

Inside Blizzard's Dream

The ground under her disappeared. The darkness of the night surrounded her and Blizzard couldn't take it anymore. Her heart beat became quicker and her pulse could be heard in her ears. She knew something was coming… something bad. She could smell the evil in the air, something that was uncommon for most darkness. As Blizzard put her muzzle in the air she could smell another evil… betrayal.

Blizzard stepped back. The smell was getting stronger! Deep down in her heart, Blizzard knew she was scared. She didn't want to admit it though. She was afraid the darkness would grab her into it if she admitted that she was scared.

She heard a terrifying dragon roar. Then everything went silent. Blizzard backed up again, but this time she backed up into something. Something like a human. She then saw a glowing weapon. It was either a dagger or a lance, Blizzard wasn't sure. The weapon flew silently through the air and went right through Blizzard's heart. She screamed and pain shook through her body.

A voice spoke to her. It was a voice she remembered. It laughed, "You are the one who has the……"

Lita's Room

Blizzard woke up in an instant. The dream had frightened her and she didn't want to sleep anymore. She sat up and looked up at Lita's bed. Lita was still fast asleep.

"Good," she though and turned her head to the digital clock on the wooden bedside table. It read 1:30.

"I wonder if he is still up right now. I need to talk to him," Blizzard though to herself again. As she silently made her way out of Lita's bedroom, Blizzard though about the voice she had heard in her dream. "Who did the voice belong to and what was he going to say to me?"

Thoughts washed over Blizzard as she unintentionally opened the glass sliding door leading to the balcony and left the house. She transformed into a Red-Tailed Hawk and flew off into the night, searching for a curtain person to help her solve her problems.

Park

Bizarrely enough, the person Blizzard was searching for was awake and staring up at the full moon. Dash only sighed and fought back the urge to go home and go to bed. The truth was he didn't want to go back home. He knew who was waiting for him and he didn't want to have a run in with her. After all she was going to make him do something he didn't want to do and he really didn't want to hurt Crystal.

He smiled at the thought of Crystal. She was like a little sister to him, even when they were on the moon. She always seemed to know where he was no matter what time of day or night. Dash only remembered how long the two had known each other and he certainly wished they could be together forever. But nothing lasts forever, and Dash knew this all too well. If anything lasted forever then everyone would still be living on the moon.

Dash sighed again and looked up at the moon. Slowly, a gray cloud of darkness surrounded him and when it disappeared he was left in his true form, a Great Dane. He sighed again. His gray fur ears stood up. His father was a wolf and he happened to be half wolf. But he sure didn't act like a wolf.

For one thing he didn't howl at a full moon. Dash only howled at new moons. It was a superstition he had for years. Dash thought that a full moon only promised everyone to see everyone as a whole and see the world fully and understand everything. But the new moon was different. It promised hope, life, and love to those who watched it. These gifts, to Dash, were the most precious gifts anyone could give someone. But because he was an animal he didn't have the gifts that humans had.

He wanted to dream like humans do. He wanted to have a wish that he would try to complete, but this was far from his reach every time he tried to dream. Dash was glad that he wasn't the only one that couldn't dream yet lived among the humans. Because Crystal's true form was a dog, she too couldn't dream. She seemed like she didn't mind it though, but then again most things didn't bother her.

"Dash?" a quite, soft, drowsy, and a little bit frightened voice asked.

Dash looked up to see Crystal. She seemed nervous to him as she clutched her arms. She wore a worried face, something Dash had never seen on Crystal. She was always happy and when someone was sad she was concerned, but most of the time she hide it. She was fully dressed in her usual human outfit, a royal blue t-shirt with a green paw print in the middle, a pair of jeans, and a red bandana tied around her neck.

Dash transformed back into a human while he quickly got up. He hated when people saw him in his true form. He called it his weaker form because he thought he was weak in that form. That was Dash's problem. He hated when people saw him weak and defenseless. That was probably why he hated humans. Dash always thought they were weak and he wished that this would all end so he could be away from the humans. It wasn't 'till Crystal showed him that humans weren't that weak. To tell the truth, Crystal didn't know that she had helped him. But Dash was still so stubborn to think humans were weak, deep down he knew they weren't that bad.

"Crystal!... Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Dash asked her. She only looked down at the ground. This further proved that something was wrong. Crystal was never like this, even when something had upset her, she would normally take a walk and then be ok and when someone wanted to talk to her she would talk like nothing happened.

A small tear slipped down Crystal's cheek. Dash suddenly wanted to help her. He didn't know what to do, though. Crystal sniffed and another tear followed the first one only on the other cheek. Soon Crystal was kneeling on the ground crying.

Dash knelt down next to her. "What's wrong, Crystal?"

She whispered between her tears "I… don't want… to go… back…to…" suddenly she changed subject, "My…dream…it…it frightens me."

Dash attempted to calm her, with some effort Crystal was able to retell her dream to Dash. As soon as it was done, Crystal was only sniffling. Dash had never seen Crystal be that upset about a dream, but the dream he had heard wasn't an ordinary dream that you can get over. He gave Crystal a smile and wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Crystal felt safe in his arms and she didn't want to leave their safety if she didn't have to.

There was silence around them and no one moved. Crystal was the first to move as she stepped back from the safety of Dash's arms. She looked away, embarrassed from crying in front of him. Dash took notice of this and sighed. He had liked holding Crystal close to him but now she was too far away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Dash only shook his head.

"There's no reason to be sorry."

She became quite again. It hurt Dash to see her so quite. He didn't know what else to do though. He sighed and stared at the moon. A few minutes later, he heard a howl beside him. He looked beside him and Dash saw Crystal smiling up at the full moon. Dog ears were starting to form on the top of her head and Dash could tell she had been in human form for too long.

* * *

Ok... so this chapter was really short. It was four pages when I typed it... well the next chapter is already two pages and i haven't even gotten half way through the chapter. It will be a long chapter. I promise! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and maybe you can drop my a review to tell me what you think. I would love it, if someone did! Alright, I'm going to shut it and continue writing the next chapter. I'll be back ASAP with the next chapter, thats a promise!

Logging out but not for long,

Wolfscout


	14. Chapter 14 The Poison of the Snake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon even though I wish I did, but doesn't everyone. Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do own Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal/Blizzard, Lionclaw, Queen Thornrose, Wolfear, Dash, all the dream animals, and the ideas for this story.

I am sooooo sorry it has taken me soooo long to write this chapter. It turns out this chapter is the longest one I have writen so far. 10 pages amazing... lol maybe it isn't that amazing but it cool! Anyways, have fun reading this chapter.

**Chapter 14**

**The Poison of the Snake**

Hotaru's Room

The darkness of the night greeted Hotaru as she woke up that night. It was 3:00 am, as it said on her clock, but Hotaru could see a little bit of light in the kitchen down the hall. She struggled to get out of her bed. She had to tell them it came back. Her strange sickness had come back.

Hotaru continued to struggle to make her way to the kitchen. She clutched her chest as the pain became worst. Why had it come back again? Hotaru had no idea but she continued her way down the hall. As Hotaru got closer she could hear her Mamas and Papa talking.

"None of the old archives have any information," Michelle said sounding defeated.

"I tried the future moon. There's nothing there too," Trista said sounding defeated also.

"So we can't find any knowledge about them?" Amara ask and she took a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Yeah…." The water and time scout sighed at the same time.

"This is going to be more complicated than I thought," Amara mumbled to herself.

Hotaru called out in a weak voice, "Mama? Papa? Mama?"

The small group of scouts turn there heads to see Hotaru barely standing there. She was clutching her chest and started to slump over trying to breath. The pain was intensifying and Hotaru became pale. Trista, who was the closest to the door, jumped to her aid and caught her just as she collapsed.

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru only had enough strength to say two words, "It's back."

Hotaru's eyes closed. Michelle was now on the other side of her and Amara didn't know what to do. Michelle looked up at her cousin with a frightened and worried face.

"Call the ambulance!" She shouted frantically at her cousin. Amara knew it wasn't the time to answer or nod. She ran across the floor to the phone and called 911.

In a room in Queen Thornrose's Castle

Wolfear was furiously licking her leg where the wound was. The healing powers of her saliva were certainly going to help heal her leg, as she thought. Not far from her bed of leaves and feathers, was Lionclaw laying on his bed of savanna grass. He watched her, disgusted at what she was doing but, Lionclaw understood that Wolfear was falling back on her instincts and accepted that. In the shadows, two figures slept on their beds of either snow or in a tree.

After minute of silence Lionclaw spoke," Seriously, Wolfear, stop licking yourself. It's starting to get disgusting."

Wolfear looked up, "Do you think I enjoy this?"

"Yesssss" came a figure that wrapped itself around one of the trees branches.

"If I were you I would…" the second figure that was lying in snow started.

"YOUR NOT ME!" Wolfear interrupted, "I can't believe I'm the only girl in this family."

"Too bad you're not the only girl in the world…." mumbled Lionclaw.

Wolfear gave Lionclaw a glare, "what was that brother? Would you like to say that again?"

Lionclaw stopped for a moment to think. He saw the look in his sister's eyes and he knew he should back off. Lionclaw chose to play it safe and kept his mouth shut.

Before Wolfear could question her brother again, the door to the room burst open. Two of Thornrose's guards where standing in full uniform, which must have been a heavy burden on their bodies seeing how most of the uniform was 50 pound plate armor. One of the guards was a bat. His head was covered by a red plated armor with a golden horn in the front to charge enemies while in battle. Around his neck was a red cape with a black trim that covered the black back and red front breast plate. The bat's legs where covered with a red mail pants. In one of it wings the bat held a spear that you would normally find in the mid-evil times.

The other guard was a weasel. He wore the same thing the bat guard wore except for his arms were covered by black mail armor. On his belt were two, black sheaves on either side of him, which held two, black hilted daggers.

"Finally, the Queen has called upon me!" Wolfear exclaimed, happy that she could leave the room.

The weasel guard growled at Wolfear, "Not you fool!" He looked up to the figure in the tree, "she wants you."

"The Queen hasss called a pond me? What an honor," the figure said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, well, hurry up!" the bat guard started as he gripped his spear tighter, "or I'll drag you down from that tree by myself!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming" the figure said casually.

In Queen Thornrose's Throne Room

"I hope you heard me! I'm not going to repeat myself again!" Queen Thornrose bellowed to the figure still in the shadows.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time."

"Don't give me that attitude! You're lucky I even picked you for the job! I could have picked your two other brothers!"

"Yes, I know my Queen." The figure bowed as well as he could, "I'm sorry for my rudenesssss."

"Apology expected. Now go get that Dream Animal!"

Hospital Room

The lights of the hospital room glared into Hotaru's eyes as she became aware of her surroundings again. She could hear the voice of Amara arguing with herself about something…. Hotaru wasn't sure. Michelle was sitting not far from her from what Hotaru could tell from the voices. Michelle was desperately trying to calm Amara down but Amara wouldn't hear it. She continued to talk to herself. Trista put in her input on some of Michelle pleads but mostly Hotaru could hear her shift quietly in the corner.

"Mama? Papa? Mama?" Hotaru asked as she opened her eyes. All of the attention shifted to her.

"Hotaru! How are you feeling?" Michelle asked with a joyful smile. Hotaru only answered with a smile.

"We're glade your feeling better," Trista said. Hotaru decided to change the subject from her.

"What was going on?"

"Uhhhh……" all three of the crystal heart bears turn and looked at each other.

Outside

Snakefang slugged down the busy street. People were coming and going to work and school. Twice Snakefang barely missed getting stepped on by busy and frantic humans running off to catch their buses.

"Queen Thornrose doesn't pay me assss much assss she should to be out here," Snakefang grumbled again. Not far off he could hear paws scraping at the cement. He looked back not a moment too soon to see Blizzard running toward him. He dove out of the way just as she ran by, not noticing a purple with green spotted snake in the middle of the city.

He cocked his head to the side as he noticed a strong powerful pull from the dog. He shrugged it off though, thinking it was nothing. "K-9ssss, they don't want to bother looking out for their fellow animal." Annoyed, Snakefang kept up his slow pace to the Hospital.

With Blizzard

Blizzard was in too much of a hurry to watch where she was stepping, or to notice that she could have stepped on a poisonous snake, even though there were no snakes in the city. Blizzard's thoughts weren't on the snake though, she was worried about Hotaru. After last night's talk with Dash, she was heading home to Lita's apartment when she saw an ambulance head towards the outer scout's house. As a red tailed hawk, she went to investigate the problem.

Blizzard was rounding the corner when she saw a big, white building. She hesitated before walking into the close abandoned alleyway and transformed into a human. "I hope I get to see her soon… I don't want to turn into a dog in the lobby," she mumbled neverously to herself. Crystal went to step into the building as someone was stepping out for some fresh air, but instead she ran into her. Crystal fell backwards on to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're…. Oh… Hi Crystal."

Crystal looked up to see who she had run into. She jumped up quickly and apologized. "Sorry Amara, I didn't see you coming."

"Its alright Crystal. I didn't see you coming either. So why are you here?"

"Well ummmmm….." Crystal started, sounding a little nervous, " I wanted to see how Hotaru was…. I heard she was here."

"Oh…" Amara looked down at the ground for a minute obviously in thought.

"Is she ok?" Crystal asked concurred.

"Yeah she is fine." Amara said and looked up at Crystal.

"How about you, are you ok?" Amara nodded.

"I'm just thinking…" she started to say more but decided not to.

Crystal respected that and smiled. "Do you mind giving Hotaru something for me?"

"No" was Amara's short answered and Crystal gave Amara a small, brown paper wrapped package. Amara smiled a little.

"Thanks Amara! I'll talk to you later" Crystal turned to leave, thankful that she didn't have to step a foot in the hospital.

"WAIT!" Amara called out sounding a little desperate. Crystal stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Before we called the ambulance a thought crossed my mind. Do Dream Animals cause past problems to come back again?"

Crystal was now full facing Amara. "What?"

"A long time ago, Hotaru had poor health and had a lot of health problems. Once she was reborn, she hadn't had any of those problems until now. Do Dream Animals cause past problems to come back or is something else triggering it?"

Crystal looked into Amara's eyes. She looked like that question was the beginning of what was bothering her. To tell the truth, Crystal didn't really know the answer. Dream Animals had been a legend to her until Queen Thornrose started to attack the Animal World. Even then, Crystal wasn't there at first until she was called by one of the animals, a tribal leader or something like that. Until then she live on the past moon until the future Sailor Moon welcomed her to Crystal Tokyo. Then she was called to the Animal World, and was told that the Animal World was her home world and she was the guardian scout of it. Still Crystal wasn't sure what she was told was true but she took it into consideration.

"Do they?" Amara asked again.

"I'm… I'm not sure. They are different kind of creatures from you and me. Besides I don't know if Hotaru has a Dream Animal. It might be something else causing this." Crystal looked down. She knew that Amara would realize she answered her question as best she could. She then turned, gave the hospital one final weary look, and left saying a quiet sorry as she walked away.

Hotaru's Hospital Room

Amara opened the hospital room door. She could hear Hotaru talking with Michelle and Trista, Amara didn't no what they were talking about but she didn't care. Hotaru stopped talking abruptly and looked in Amara's direction. "Hi Papa! How was your walk?"

Hotaru may not have been a kid but she sure seemed to act like one sometimes, which was probably because she missed her childhood during the Crystal Heart incident when the outer scouts met the inner sailor scouts.

Amara decided this was a good time to give Hotaru the small package that Crystal wanted to give her. She handed it to her and Hotaru smiled. "Its from Crystal," she started to explain, "She sort of ran into me."

"Don't you mean you ran into her?" Hotaru ask as she held the package.

"Nope she literally ran into me." Amara smiled a little.

Hotaru chuckled then set to work ripping into the brown wrapping till she found another brown wrapped package but in front was a hand made card. There was a beautiful hand drawn picture of a wolf looking up at the night sky. A white crescent moon hung in the night sky among the stars that were rearranged into the sign for the planet Saturn. Hotaru opened the card to see in big bubble letters the words 'Get Well Soon' under it were smaller messages from the inner scouts and Crystal wishing her to get better. In the middle on the card and messages was Rini's message which was the biggest of all of them. After reading all the messages, Hotaru opened the brown wrapping package to find a red, leather bound book. Four jewels where centered around a picture of a court of animals. The animals where sitting on rocks and so on as they looked at some sort of map. Each animal was dressed in leather and had swords and other mid-evil weapons attached to their backs and waists. In golden letters the words 'Myths and Legends of the Animal World' stretched along the bottom of the book. Hotaru smiled again.

Later on

Amara convinced Michelle and Trista to go home for the night and get some rest. "I'm not going to sleep knowing Hotaru is in the hospital so I might as well stay," she had said to her cousin. Michelle understood clearly that Amara needed to stay and reluctantly agreed.

Hours after Michelle and Trista said their goodbyes and left, Amara got up from her seat beside Hotaru who was reading her new book. "I'm going to get a drink do you want anything to drink?" she asked Hotaru.

"Water please."

"Ok" Amara left after going over the lecture of if you need me I'll be down the hall. She left the door open a jar so she could hear Hotaru if she called for help.

Alone now, Hotaru settled into the quietness of the room. She started at the cover of the book again in wonder. It was such a pretty cover and good book that she couldn't believe that she held that book in her hand. She opened the book again to pick up where she had left off when she heard the window open a jar. When she looked over to the window it shut by itself, nothing was around it.

"It was just the wind," she said to herself. She was about to turn back to her book when something caught her eye. A purple with green spotted snake was on top of the table next to her bed. She jumped from her bed and back up to the wall.

"Hold still little girl. Thisss will only hurt a few secondssss," the snake spoke and it slithered closer to Hotaru.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked the snake as she moved slowly to the door.

"I am Snakefang. I am the second youngest of my three brothersssss and sissster. I said HOLD STILL!" the snake yelled and tree branches burst through the wall and wrapped around Hotaru's body, leaving her unable to move. "Now for that Dream Animal." A dark smile crossed Snakefang's face as its two front fangs began to glow a light green color. He moved closer to Hotaru and Hotaru struggled against the restraints,

"Don't bother trying to break free. These things can't be broken or burned or damaged in anyway. Also don't try to…" Hotaru let out a yell, calling for Amara. "As I was saying… don't bother trying to yell for help there is an invisible force shield that won't let anyone hear you at all."

The snake held Hotaru's neck with his tail as he prepared to bite it. With one swift movement Snakefang drove his fang deep into Hotaru's neck. Slowly Hotaru's struggling became weaker and weaker until it stopped altogether. Hotaru's eyes drooped and she slowly became weaker and weaker. "Papa…" she whispered as she fell limp and her eyes closed. A small purple light started to form in front of Hotaru's chest where her heart is. The light slowly formed into the shape of a Lion Cub the slowly disappeared leaving the little Lion Cub falling onto the floor.

Snakefang stared annoyed at the little Lion Cub. "Queen Thornrose had picked thissss dreamer herself," he thought to himself. He released his grip on Hotaru's neck and made his way to the hospital floor to dispose of the not needed Dream Animal.

"Well, little Lion Cub, like your dreamer you are young… and like your dreamer you shall die!" He lashed out to attack but instead was hit in the head with a big wind cyclone.

"Get away from that Dream Animal you over grown worm!" Sailor Uranus yelled at Snakefang.

"I heard of you… you are those annoy twitssss the Sailor Scoutssss that have been bother our planssss for the last time!" Snakefang yelled at Sailor Uranus who seem pleased with getting the snake mad, "AND I AM NOT A WORM! I'M A SNAKE! THAT'SSSSSSSSSSS WHY MY NAME IS **SNAKE**FANG!

"I think you have bothered us for the last time, worm brain," the wind scout continued with the insults. Snakefang lunched himself to attack Sailor Uranus, and totally forgot about the little Lion Cub Dream Animal. It looked up at the unconscious Hotaru. The Lion Cub turned into a ball of light and flew back into Hotaru's heart automatically turning her into Sailor Saturn.

A lion head helmet formed upon the young scouts head. A tan colored tail formed too. Sailor Saturn's scythe slowly appeared next Saturn and a lion's head sat on top of the blade, mouth wide open like it was going to bite some poor victim. Slowly the vines that had wrapped around Sailor Saturn released their grip and Sailor Saturn slowly opened her eyes and gripped her scythe.

Fortunately for Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus had kept Snakefang so busy that Snakefang didn't even notice that his poor victim had turn into a Sailor Scout. Snakefang wouldn't have cared anyway, if he wasn't already losing in his battle against the wind scout. Sailor Saturn decided to take this chance to swing an unsuspecting strike. She looked down at the feet and saw a ghostly version of the Lion Cub Dream Animal. It looked up at her with undying eyes of loyalty. Sailor Saturn smiled; the lion cub's eyes said it all.

She held out her scythe length ways. She took a deep breath then shouted, "**Saturn Lion Death and Rebirth Strike**!" The ghostly lion cub launched itself at Snakefang. Snakefang barely dodged the attack but was hit across the head by the hilt of Sailor Uranus's sword. He shook the blow off though and growled angrily at the both of them.

"I'll see you again… but next time," he started angrily, "I won't run away so easily!" Snakefang jumped out the window and disappeared.

Sailor Uranus turned to Sailor Saturn, who was smiling happily at her. Sailor Uranus smiled back.

A Couple Weeks Later

Hotaru bounced out the front doors of the hospital, a big smile on her face. She spun around and faced her adoptive parents and fellow scouts. Amara was smiling too.

"Wait up, speedy," she said as she opened the hospital's front doors. Hotaru giggled and turned to see Blizzard looking up at her. Hotaru patted Blizzard on the top of the head and motioned to the parking garage where Amara's car was parked. The two head off to the car.

"She looks happier," Michelle whispered. Amara just nodded.

* * *

Well, one more chapter done till the story ends. I kind of fing that a sad thought. Oh well, this story has a good deal more chapters till its done. Again I'm sorry for not up dating sooner. Real life called me andI didn't want to awesure the phone. 

Logging out but not for long,

Wolfscout


	15. Chapter 15 Phoenix Temple

Hello My Faithful Readers! I'm Sorry again that it took me sooooo long to update. This chapter took longer than I thought and school slowly got in my way. I was counting the pages and this one is 11 pages long! A new world record! It beat last chapter's pages by 1 page. lol Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, place, ect. I also don't own any quotes from movies that I might have used. They all belong to there respectful owners. I do own Sailor Cheetah A.K.A Blizzard/Crystal, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang, all the dream animals, and the ideas for this story.

**Chapter 15**

**Phoenix Temple**

Ray's temple

The air was quit warm for a late March day. The snow from that winter had melted and the grass was beginning to grow. Unfortunately for Ray, this meant that her allergies to pollen would soon begin.

She swept the porch in front of the temple in silence. Soon the Scouts were going to be there and she had to finish her chores. In the background, she could hear the sounds of the birds hiding in the trees watching her. She could also hear the thumping of music from her grandpa's work-out class. She enjoyed living in the temple with her grandfather and Chad. It was peaceful and it was easier to do fire readings without the cars and buses honking at each other in the background.

"Done," Ray said to herself as she finished the final sweep on the porch. There wasn't any dust, dirt, or pollen to be found. She finish not a moment too soon because at that second Serena could be heard shouting up the hill.

"HI RAY!" Serena was waving like the goof-ball she was. Not far behind her was Amy, Lita, and Mina, who were smiling and waving as well.

Ray smile and shouted back to Serena, "Well look who is on time for once."

Shouts from an angry Serena could be heard but the young scout didn't care. She already knew what was going to happen at that scout meeting. Ray watched as the crowd of scouts slowly walked up the stairs of the temple. As she looked among them she couldn't see Crystal anywhere in the crowd.

Once the group got closer, Lita decided to answer Ray's question before she could even begin to ask it. "There has been a small change in plans," Lita began, "Crystal said she had something important to attended to before she could come. She promised me she would be here as soon as she could." Ray nodded and they all went into Ray's room.

Park

Crystal walked among the trees. She sighed. If only she could find the Darkness Dragon before Queen Thornrose could. But everyday someone new was getting attacked. Many innocent bystanders were getting hurt, and day by day Queen Thornrose was getting closer to finding the key to destruction. Crystal wasn't even sure that the Sailor Scouts could defeat Thornrose if she got a hold of the Darkness Dragon, and she didn't want to risk their lives either. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder and Crystal jumped.

"Don't worry. It's only me."

Crystal smiled and turned around to see Dash in front of her. "It's not very nice keeping a girl waiting you know." Crystal teased.

"I thought you were always the one late."

"Girls are never late; boys are just early."

Dash chuckled. "You got that from a movie you watched didn't you?"

Crystal smiled, "Hey, it suited the time." She chuckled. The moment of happiness soon turned to the business of why they had come here. "So why did you call me here?"

Dash took a minute to remember why he had asked her to come in the first place and the recent problems with all the innocent people getting hurt. "The attacks on the dreamers are more frequent lately, aren'tthey?"

"Yeah, so," Crystal wasn't in the mood for him to point out the obvious. She had been having a hard time keeping up with her school work and fighting Snakefang. She was starting to lose sleep over it. "Dash, do you mind cutting to the chase? I need to be somewhere else soon, and I would rather hurry over there as fast as I could."

Dash shot Crystal a serious look. "Too many people are getting hurt, and I don't mean just bystanders. A few of the Sailor Scouts are getting hurt… like Sailor Saturn being in the hospital…."

Crystal cut him off, "Hotaru was in the hospital for other reasons besides Dream Animals!" She looked away from him. "It's like you said once a long time ago, everyone has to get hurt sometimes. It's what makes us stronger. If no one got hurt then a friend that had to realize something about life could never realize what they needed to." Crystal's voice noted a little anger in it. "You do remember…Don't you?"

Dash looked down at the ground. He remembered that day very well. Crystal and him where young then, only pups on the moon. Crystal had been getting picked on by her older brothers and sisters. When he had first saw her she was bruised by the rocks that had been thrown at her. But worst of all, he remembered her crying. It was something he saw her do two times, once a few days ago and once on the day he met her. He went to help her and soon Dash was giving the advise that had been given to him by his father and so on and so on. He had never thought that Crystal would be standing there giving the same advise to him.

"I'm sorry. I haven't had a lot of sleep, I should have probably held my tongue," Crystal apologized. "Just don't worry; I have this under my control"

Dash began to worry for Crystal. Crystal couldn't control her powers on a full nights rest, let alone on a little bit of sleep. Know her powers she may not even be able to transform, or worst if she could transform. "Not getting a lot of sleep… is that keeping this problem under control?! Crystal you're going to hurt yourself and more bystanders if you keep this up."

Crystal completely didn't listen. She shouldered her green backpack and began to go, "Everything will be fine… Now I have to go." Dash watched as Crystal turned into a bald eagle, another choice that wasn't very smart since there were no bald eagles in Crossroads, and flew off. Dash sighed. He knew everything wasn't right but right now Crystal had something else on her mind besides listening to him.

Ray's Room

The scouts chatted quietly amongst themselves while they waited for Crystal to come. A rap on the window alerted them that Crystal had arrived. Mina got up from her spot on the floor by the window and opened the window. A bald eagle swooped in a landed in the corner of the room and transformed into a tired human.

"Sorry I'm late guy," Crystal apologized and started to put her bell back into her bag. "I brought the books you guys wanted." Crystal placed the rest of the contents of her bag onto the table in front of the inner scouts. The scouts tore throw the mound of too heavy, text book, selected one and started to thumb through it. Crystal looked dumbfounded at how fast the scouts had moved.

"Ummm if you guys don't mind me asking, what are you looking for in my books?"

Mina grabbed the closest book to her and thrusted it into Crystal's arms. Amy explained, "We are looking for information on the Animal World and Dream Animals. It might help us find the Darkness Dragon." Crystal shrugged. Anything was better than standing around waiting. With that, Crystal walk over to her corner and began to page through one of her many books about the Animal World.

Later that day

"Hey look at this!" Mina called out a few hours later. Everyone jumped to look at the book Mina was looking at, besides for Crystal. She was quit content looking at the book she was reading.

"Doesn't it looks like Crystal's bell." The dog ears that where now growing on Crystal's head were now pricked up. She got up and looked over Mina's shoulder.

"That looks exactly like my bell… what book is this?" Crystal asked as she flipped the book to the cover. The title was _The Animal World_. She stared at it for a few minute as she ran through the list of books on the Animal World. "This isn't my book," she finally said. She turned to the inside cover of the book. There was a small painting of a black wolf.

"Dash," she whispered. No one seemed to hear her because Mina took the book back and went to the page before the page with the bell.

"Look at this too…" Mina pointed to a picture of a teenage looking girl. She had a sword sheaved at her hip and a bow on her back. The young girl had a bag of arrows hanging over her right shoulder. A lion head covered most of her head except for her jaw. The girl's eyes could be seen through the transparent eyes of the lion.

"That sword… that bow…. It's just like mine…" Crystal said starring at the picture with disbelief. One thing was different about the picture though. The young women held in her hands a long, green staff. On the end of it was a crescent moon with the Earth inside it. On the other end, was a royal blue diamond.

The scouts looked over the other pictures on the page; all of them were the same except for different poses and different animals as helmets. Mina started to read the paragraph on the page not far from the girl with a Badger for a helmet.

"The family of animal scouts has existed for generations. Each scout would take on a trait from the animal they had. On their 15th birthday they would be given the family crested bell, like the one on page 227. Once they accept it they would protect the Animal World gate until the next scout was born and was 15 years of age. The last scout in the family to do a full service was Sailor Lion, the picture below. Her daughter mysteriously disappeared at the age of 13……"

Crystal snatched the book away from Mina before she could read anymore of the paragraph. Nothing was making sense to her anymore. She scanned the rest of the page. There was nothing about her in it. Did Dash know something about her past that she didn't? She didn't like that thought. She shoved the book into her bag.

"Hey Crystal what are you doing with that book? That's the only lead we have!" Ray asked a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry…. I have something I have to do with this book," Crystal answered, turned into a dog, and left.

"Well there goes our only lead…" Lita sighed and leaned back.

"Let's take a break," Serena whined. Lita pulled out a lunch box that she had packed full of chocolate treats.

"I figured you would want to take a break. Let's take a break and eat outside." Everyone agree that it was no use investigating on an empty stomach.

Park

It was getting dark but Crystal insisted that she stay. She was sitting in one of the seats at the park's stage. She sat alone until night fell and transformed into a dog.

Thoughts ran through Blizzard's head as she sat alone. Why would Dash hold something back from her? And even worst, why would he give it to her now?

Blizzard sighed, "Who am I?"

The wind whipped up and howled through the trees. They answered her question with more questions.

"If you are a Sailor Scout, then why are you here?"

"Is it necessary to fight in this war? The others are doing a great job without you. Right?"

Blizzard shook her head in confusion. Maybe the wind was right, maybe the scouts were better off without her. Blizzard sighed again, "Where's Dash when you need him?"

Ray's Room

Ray woke that morning to the sound of Serena's snores. The scouts had stayed over in an attempt to find a new lead, but all their efforts ended in vain. Ray's breathing was labored and sweat pored from her face. Was it really Serena's snoring that had wakened her… or was it that strange dream? Ray didn't know the answer.

No one was up yet. They where all of them still in the world of dreams. Ray silently left her bed and crept across the floor to the door. With as much noise as a mouse, Ray slipped out of her room and out into the spring air.

The fire that warmed the temple was not far from Ray's room. This was convenient for she was able to inquire the fire about her dream and than slip back into her room without the others knowing that she was gone.

She entered the room with her heart pounding inside her chest. She sat in front of it and silently chanted.

"Moon, star, earth, sun, moon, star, earth, sun……" The fire began to dance to life and Ray continued…

"Please, guardian of fire, show me the meaning of my dream. Why am I seeing it?"

Slowly, the fire complied with the fire scout's wish. It began to morph and change itself into the shape of a bird, a bright red bird. It faced Ray and stared her down, Ray was in shock. This was the bird from her dream, the phoenix.

The bird opened it's beak and began to speak in a calm, but ruugh voice. "The worlds of animal and man are on the verge of colliding, Sailor Mars. The great evil from our world has slowly played with your world for far too long. She will make the scout that lives on the dark side of the moon appear. When this day comes, don't abandon her… make her your friend." A serious look appeared on the phoenix's face but he seemed satisfied.

"Who are you?" the fire scout asked, "And how do you know my true identity?"

The phoenix was silent for awhile as if in thought, then opened his beak, "When the sun sets on the earth all shall be answered." The fire slowly began to die and the phoenix's face was going with it.

"Wait!" Ray called after it but the fire dispersed before she could ask her question. "…which scout is it that walks on the dark side of the moon?"

She stared at the fire hoping that it might burst back to life in an instant but it refused to burn again. After several hours of staring at the fire, a couple piece of cut logs were dropped beside her making Ray jump.

"Are you ok. Ray?" someone asked and Ray looked up into the big, goofy smile of Serena. Ray nodded and began placing the logs where the fire once burned.

"Were you doing a fire reading?" Serena asked hoping to hear something from her friend.

"Was…." Ray answered and then lit the fire.

"Anything important?"

Ray thought for a minute then began, "It's probably a good idea to combined teams with the outer scouts, and have a group meeting soon."

Serena nodded. "Let's go get them, Ray"

Later on

"Could you get a hold of Crystal, Lita?"

"Sadly, no. She shut her communicator off… either that or she doesn't want to answer it." Ray sighed. She was hoping everyone could hear what she was about to say but of course Crystal was being a little more difficult. It would have been a waste of breathe anyway; she had already told the other scout what had happened.

Amara stood silently beside the tree closest to them. She looked up at Michelle who was leaning on the tree next to Amara's. "It sounds a lot like what Crystal told us a while ago." Amara said and Michelle nodded.

"What did she tell you?!" The inner scouts yelled jumping closer to Amara and Michelle.

"Nothing much…" Amara answered but she was scolded by Michelle.

Michelle scolded, "Amara!" then turned her attention to the young girls, "I'm sorry girls but she doesn't totally like the idea of teaming up for information on this problem." Michelle got an annoyed look from Amara but she kept going. "Crystal told us that there was some prophecy that the scout of the Animal World would save Earth and the Animal World from destruction. There was nothing much else that she could tell us about it. She said that her master wouldn't be too happy about it." The other girls sat down hoping for some answer to fall from the sky.

Trista spoke up, "Do you think that phoenix would know more about the subject?"

"Maybe…" Amy thought out loud. The Polar Bear Dream Animal that was protecting her dreams had talked to her, maybe the Phoenix was Ray's Dream Animal.

The group discussed the possible threat that was to come. As the sun began to set Ray became more nervous by the second. She felt like someone or something was watching her.

In a tree

"Grrrr… when I am able to get my own throne... I'm cutting off all the leavesssss on these stupid treesssss," Snakefang grunted as he climbed higher in the tree. His target was sitting and talking with her friends, good. He needed to get higher up in the tree to see more properly. "Better yet… I'm getting my own step ladder."

He broke through the leaves and saw over the whole temple. He gripped his tail around the tree's trunk. "I'm ready, my queen." He hissed into his head set and a voice sounded on the other end.

"Good. Begin your operation." The snake nodded and slowly brought forth the roots.

On the ground

The roots slowly gathered under the unaware scouts. Luna's ears picked up and Artemis's did too. The two cats looked up at the others, "Run!" they both said at the same time that the roots burst from the ground.

The outer scouts jumped back into the air landing in the trees. Rini, unable to jump as high as Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista did, ran off into the bushes. Serena and the others scattered which probably wasn't a smart move. Artemis, Luna, and Dina were unfortunately tangled in the roots.

"Man!" the scouts could hear a voice that was coming from one of the trees, "I almost had them! Stupid cats."

Hotaru shivered, it was the same guy that attacked her before. She shoved her transforming pen into the air. "Saturn Animal Power!" Light surrounded her and in a split second she went from a young girl to a Sailor Scout. The other Outer Scouts did the same.

"Uranus Animal Power!"

"Neptune Animal Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

The newly transformed scouts jumped from their hiding space. Snakefang could be seen at the top of the tree now and he looked pretty annoyed.

"Long time, no see, Worm Brain" Amara insulted with a smile, "Did you come for another Sailor Scout whooping?"

"Darn it! I told you I'm not a worm! Now GET OUT OF MY WAY AND I'LL LET YOU AND YOUR FRIENDSSSSS GO!" Snakefang's volume went up a few decimals. Sailor Saturn chuckled to herself, Sailor Uranus had a way of making Snakefang mad.

Slowly, roots were comeing up from under his intended target. Ray could feel a small root clasp around her ankle and she knew who he wanted now. She looked up at the sun and noticed it was setting; she was going to find out the answers to her questions now. The roots crawled up her leg and Ray attempted to break free.

Serena turned to her friend in distress; she wasn't going to let them attack her. She whirled around and shouted, "Moon Animal Power!" Light flashed around her and left her as Sailor Moon.

"Let go of my friend!" She shouted making the Outer Scouts turn their head.

Snakefang only laughed, "What are you going to do about it?"

Sailor Moon held her staff up. "Moon Rabbit Star-Love Blast!" she shouted and a beam of stars flew from her staff, just cutting Snakefang on the side.

He growled but still held the struggling Ray in his grasp. "You are starting to bug me more by the second!"

"Mercury Animal Power!"

"Venus Animal Power!"

"Jupiter Animal Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

Four more scouts joined the fight and Snakefang became more annoyed. "Why don't you guyssssss let me attack one person?! Every time I find a target that annoying pup showsssss up and now you guysssss! ITSSSS NOT FAR!

Sailor Jupiter's heart jumped a beat; Snakefang had seen Crystal already today. Maybe she would find Crystal… or will Crystal find them? A tree root flew at her and she just barely jumped away from it.

"Uranus Hawk Wind Cyclone!" Sailor Uranus shouted and a wind cyclone attacked the tree shredding the leaves off of it. She was joined by Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Neptune Dolphin Water Tsunami!"

The attacks were greeted head on by some roots from the tree. Both attack bursting and failing to hit their intended target.

"Saturn Lion Death and Rebirth Strike!" A viscous lion greeted Snakefang at the top of his tree. It slashed angrily at her and tried extremely hard to attack the poison snake. He ended up biting the poor thing in the neck making the ghostly vision disappear.

Ray watched the battle continue and hoped to help. The roots kept her from breaking free. Tears slowly came to her eyes as Snakefang threw some sharp leaves at Sailor Moon but Sailor Mercury blocked them with her new ice attack before it could hit Sailor Moon. The fire scout began struggling again but she failed and watched the sun slowly set.

A small flame began to burn way the roots around her ankle. Soon the flame disappeared and she was able to break free from her root prison. Ray held her transforming pen into the air and a bright red light and changed it. A golden phoenix appeared to be sitting on a burnt tree branch. It seemed as if it was looking to the sky… and maybe the moon. Bright red phoenix wing grew from the stick part.

Ray smiled. "So this is what the phoenix meant" she thought to herself. "Mars Animal Power!"

In a burst of red light shaped as a phoenix, Ray turned into a new and improved Sailor Mars. Bright red phoenix wing grew from her back as well as a phoenix tail. A phoenix shaped helmet appeared on her head and Ray was sure she looked like the others.

Snakefang wasn't totally pleased with this. "That's it. May my poison fiends put you in misery!" Purple shaped liquid arose from the ground and formed into giant monsters. All of them head the head of a lion, claws of a griffin, wings of an over grown owl, bodies of a snake, and tails of a crocodile. They roared at the Sailor Scout and all of them stood their ground.

"Sailor Mars," someone said to her telepathically, "call out 'Mars Phoenix Flame Explosion'."

Without a second thought of what might happen the scout of fire did as she was told to do. "Mars Phoenix Flame Explosion!"

A ghostly vision of a phoenix appeared on her shoulder and took flight, hovering above her. It opened its beak and a tower of fire surrounded Snakefang. He curse to himself and disappeared behind a curtain of roots. The tower of fire cleared away and there was no sign of the poisonous snake ever being there. The phoenix surveyed its job, satisfied it retired to Mars's shoulder and disappeared.

The scouts smiled at her. If this was a dream, Ray didn't want to wake up from it.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'm so sorry that I couldn't up date right aways. I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope I get to hear from you all soon. 

Logging out, but not for long,

Wolfscout


	16. Chapter 16 Mirror of Dreams

Hello Everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My computer wouldn't let me update this chapter when it was finish and I haven't been able to dig myself out of the mountin of homework that I have been getting ever since. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its character's, places, ect. That belongs to its respective owner, Naoko Takeuchi. I do own Sailor Cheetah A.K.A Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Snakefang, Wolfear, Lionclaw, all the Dream Animals, and the ideas of this story.

**Chapter 16**

**Mirror of Dreams**

The Beach

"Come on, Trista! Come play ball with us!" Rini and Hotaru shouted to the time scout who was sitting on a beach towel. It was a scout's day off as they called it. All the Sailor Scouts had gathered for one reason and that reason was to relax. Hotaru, Rini, and Dina saw it as a time to play with everyone.

"I'm sorry, I'll play with you in a few minutes," Trista answered as she shuffled through some papers. Amara was looking over her shoulder and Michelle watched the two young girls and the kitten play with a rainbow colored beach ball.

"Did you find anything useful yet?" Amara asked in reference to the papers that Trista was looking through.

"Crystal did give them an extensive amount of documents about the Animal World."

"Any useful information?" Amara asked again and Trista shook her head.

"I haven't seen anything that we didn't already know."

Amara sighed just as Serena sat behind her. "Come Amara, Trista, it's our only break. Why don't you guys relax?" Serena seemed a bit too relaxed.

Amara looked up at Serena and smiled. "Your right, it might be a little too cold to do normal beach actives but we should relax."

"That's the spirit!" Serena shouted. Luna decided to spoil Serena's fun and bring her back to reality.

"Serena, it may not be a bad idea to look for more information on Dream Animals and the Animal World. Besides which, it isn't like the Negaforce ever took any breaks. I don't think our enemy will take any breaks either." Luna was completely ignored though. Serena got so bored of the lecture that Luna had been giving her that she got up and left to talk to the rest of the inner scouts. Luna sighed and went to join Artemis.

Some other world

Pegasus sighed as he surveyed the grassy fields that had been his home for the past few weeks. He knew that the Amazon Trio and he had only had a few minutes before they would be caught in the smolder of what was once Elysion. He hoped to go back to his home world soon, but before he could do that he had to get rid of this new foe. Someone placed a paw on one of his wings and Pegasus jumped.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Oh, it's ok. I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I am still new to the Animal World," Pegasus answered a hooded figure. The hooded figure looked up at him.

"Are you missing someone?"

"Just a little."

"Then you should go see them!" It was one of the first positive things that had been suggested to Pegasus since he had arrived to the Animal World with the Amazon Trio. His host had been very kind and had let them live their till the Sailor Scout of the Animal World returned and saved Elysion, Earth, and the Animal World. They both knew it would be a long time before that Sailor Scout showed her face back on the Animal World but they had something to hope for.

"I think…. I think I will go see Rini later." Pegasus smiled and walked out onto the grassy plains, hopeful that he could talk to her.

Back on Earth

Rini's knapsack began to glow. In mid throw, Rini stopped to give her knapsack a closer look only to find that Pegasus was trying to speak to her. Her heart skipped a beat, excited to see her friend after so long. She tore across the sand and sat upon a rock alone, where she could talk to him in peace.

She smiled brightly as she answered his call. "Hi Pegasus!"

Pegasus blushed. He was speechless for the time being but Rini decided to save him from it. "I have been worried about you. I haven't talked to you in a while and when I try to call you, you never answer. What has been going on?"

"Ummmm…" again Pegasus was stuck. He didn't know how to describe weeks and weeks of excitement in a few minutes. "Stuff has been happening in Elysion." He just wanted to leave it at that.

"Pegasus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come to earth in a few weeks or so?"

Pegasus smiled as Rini blushed. She had already hit the nail on the head before he had a chance to say anything. "Rini," he started," I was called you for that very reason. I wanted to say hi… but it impolite to drop by without telling you."

Rini was about to burst with excitement. "When are you coming?!" she asked, almost dropping the crystal ball.

"In a couple of days?" he half answered half asked.

Rini jumped into the air ready to tell the others of her exciting new. Pegasus smiled some more.

Queen Thornrose's Throne Room

Queen Thornrose pounded the arm of the chair with all of her strength, leaving a fist sized dent in the arm rest. Snakefang had angered her for the last time. For the petty excuse that he had a cold, he sent his eldest brother to face her instead.

"Bearjaw!" she yelled out at the waiting white bear in the middle of the room. He stood proud, obedient, and ready to take his youngest brothers blame. "I should have entrusted you with this mission in the first place. Lionfang is a warrior and can't think for himself, Wolfear couldn't bother to watch her step, and Snakefang is a wuss."

"I agree with you, my lady." The white bear agreed and bowed, "I'm sorry for the interruption. Go on."

Thornrose smiled, "You, Bearjaw, are polite, considerate, follow orders well, and actually uses his brain. You would have been the perfect candidate to do this mission. Are you up to date on how the mission has been going?"

"Snakefang never stops complaining about it," he answered.

"Good. Now in order to speed this up I must give you two dreamers. You can deal with them however you choose. One of them is bound to have the Darkness Dragon in them."

Bearjaw took the two cards. He bow and said, "If the old polar bear can't do it then no one can." He left without saying another word.

Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang, and Bearjaw's room

"IT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR!!!! I WANTED TO GET BACK TO MY MISSION!!!" Wolfear whined as Bearjaw started to study up on his targets. He sat on his bed of snow, keeping one eye on his all knowing book and the other eye on Wolfear.

"Oh go jump off a ditch, Wolfear. That was my mission before Queen Thornrose handed it over to you," Lionclaw yelled annoyed as ever.

"Hey what about me! It was my mission more recent than any of you!" Snakefang shouted hanging from his tree.

"That is the most incorrect way to use that sentence that I have ever heard. Next time…." Bearjaw started.

"SHUT UP!!! I'LL TALK HOWEVER I WANT!!!" Snakefang interrupted and was ready to throw some sharp leaves at Bearjaw but he was hit first with a bombard of snow.

"You need to chill down," Bearjaw commented and he got some evil glares from his siblings. "Alright, I give up. I'm going to head out. I'll see you all later." Bearjaw place his book under his arm and left the room.

Back on Earth

Rini was almost about to fly off the ground in excitement. She pranced about the almost empty beach describing Helios to Hotaru like she had know him for years.

"He can turn into a Pegasus and his horn contains all sorts of powers…." Hotaru sat and listen to her friend jabber on.

Serena looked at her watch annoyed. "Where is he? He told me that he would be here by now!"

"Serena come down, Darien will probably be here soon," Mina tried to reassure her friend.

"But what if he doesn't," Serena sniffed and the other girls hope she wouldn't start crying. It was too late though. Tears burst from Serena's eyes and in five minutes a pool of water surrounded her. Everyone worked to calm Serena down besides for Ray who was getting very annoyed.

"Serena! You big cry baby!" Ray shouted as she slapped Serena over the head. Serena stood up glaring at Ray.

"What did you do that for!!!!"

"Oh I don't know …maybe because you were being a big cry baby!!!!"

"I was not!

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

The other scouts sighed and sweat dropped. Serena was so busy arguing with Ray that she hardly noticed that Darien was standing right behind her confused.

"Darien!" Rini called out and Rini jumped into his arms like a little girl would when her dad came home from work. Hotaru stood not far from them.

"Hello Rini. Hello Hotaru. How are you two doing?" Darien asked noticing the extra bounciness in Rini.

"I'm doing well thank you, Darien." Hotaru answered.

"Pegasus is coming to see us!" Rini shouted in her excitement. Darien looked surprised. "He just told me! He is coming in a couple of days."

"That's great, Rini," Darien smiled and place Rini back on the ground. Serena and Ray had final stopped fighting long enough for Serena to notice that Darien was there and forget about the fight she was in the middle of with Ray.

"Darien!!!!" Serena yelled and hugged him. "When did you get here?"

" A few minutes ago…:" Darien answered confusedly. "Didn't you hear me talking to Rini?"

"Nope" Serena answered and Darien sighed.

Not far away

"Hmmm he is one of the targets… and there is the other one. Good. Now what spell to use on them both." Bearjaw thought as he shuffled through the pages of his book. "I don't want to seriously hurt them, just enough to have their Dream Animal appear to rescue them… Now what spell. Snowball would be more perfurred in this case… maybe a… yes perfect plan."

Bearjaw pulled out his headset and placed it on his head. "All set, my Queen, whenever you give the order."

"Good," Queen Thornrose replyed. "Take your time with these ones."

"Will do." Bearjaw said and began to chant a spell.

With the Sailor Scouts

The sky turned suddenly dark as thunder clouds formed out of nowhere. The Sailor Scouts looked up surprised. Amy pulled out her Mini-Computer and began to analyze the clouds. She looked more surprised at everything the computer was giving her.

"There wasn't anything in the weather forecast saying there was going to be a thunderstorm," Lita said in wonder.

"That's because though aren't thunderclouds. Those are clouds full of ice," Amy cleared the confusion up a little.

Mina looked at Amy curiously, "Is that ever possible?"

"Not really but since we became Sailor Soldiers has anything ever been realistic?" Michelle asked and the group agreed. Nothing had ever been totally normal since they became Sailor Scouts.

"So what could it be then?" Darien questioned.

"Whatever it is…" Trista began.

Hotaru finished, "We're about to find out."

The ice cloud thundered over them and the scouts kept a close eye on it. If it was one Queen Thornrose's lackeys they would be ready to deal with them. In a few minutes, the clouds parted and a white bird flew out of it. The bird hovered just below the cloud for a few minutes, searching for its target. With a swift move the bird tucked its wings under it's body and flew down at amazing speed. But that speed wasn't fast enough to avoid Amara's watchful eye.

She observed that the white bird was in fact made of snow that was packed together in the shape of a raven. Another thing she noticed was that the bird wasn't well made.

"Uranus Animal Power!" She shouted and became Sailor Uranus just in time to give a good whack to the snow raven with her sword, turning it back into a pile of snow inches away from Rini.

"They're after Rini," Sailor Uranus commented as she moved in front of the future princess. The inner scouts looked in shock but as soon as they recovered the outer scouts had already took their place around Rini.

"Don't worry Rini, I'm going to protect you," Sailor Saturn said with a smile and stood with her scythe at ready position. The other scouts smiled and transformed just as new snow ravens began to tumble out of the ice cloud a dozen at a time.

"Uranus Hawk Wind Cyclone!"

The ghostly hawk burst into the middle of the crowed blowing away most of the snow raven that was flying toward them. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn followed suit.

"Saturn Lion Death and Rebirth Strike!"

"Neptune Dolphin Water Tsunami!"

Both attacks obliterated most of the birds but more kept coming. They started to slip through the outer scout defenses. The inner scout where able to cover but barely.

"There is no end to these birds!" Sailor Jupiter shouted over the flapping to wings. Suddenly the bird stopped coming and all the Sailor Scouts wondered what happened. Only one snow raven was left. It somehow avoided all of the Scouts attacks and grasped onto the collar of Rini's shirt and began to fly to it destination. Rini struggled under the snow raven's claws. Sailor Saturn wouldn't stand for that snow raven to take her friend away. She swing her scythe at the bird but missed.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon shouted after her and Rini cried back.

"Sailor Moon! Help!" But Sailor Moon couldn't help. Rini was out of her reach by then. All the other scouts could do was watch her helplessly.

To Be Continue….

Yes! My first chiffie. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon.

Logging out, but not for long,

Wolfscout


	17. Chapter 17 Stripes and Wings

Hello Everyone! I'm back with the second part to cliffie. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My computer wouldn't let me back on the site for some stupid reason. So anyways please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its character's, places, ect. That belongs to its respective owner, Naoko Takeuchi. I do own Sailor Cheetah A.K.A Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Snakefang, Wolfear, Lionclaw, all the Dream Animals, and the ideas of this story.

**Chapter 17**

**Stripes and Wings**

Sailor Mercury sighed as she and Luna tinkered with Mercury's Mini-Computer. They had lost Rini's signal seconds after she had been taken. Slowly, the Sailor Scouts made their way to where they lost the signal and fanned out into different direction of the woods. Sailor Mercury and the three cats where told to stay there.

"You will be more useful if you monitor where we are," Sailor Pluto had said to Sailor Mercury. She had only nodded and fallowed her orders.

A small blip on the screen disappeared from view. Luna's ears picked up and she looked confusedly at the screen.

"Darien has disappeared…"

"But he wasn't anywhere near the edge of the screen?" Sailor Mercury said confusedly to Luna and Artemis.

Artemis nodded his head toward the Mercury Mini-Computer, "Why don't you re check the computer system again… maybe it's a lag."

Sailor Mercury typed furiously. Tuxedo Mask's picture appeared on the screen. Beside it was a loading bar. The loading bar slowly crawled its way up to being full.

The screen flashed a message to the ice scout and the cats. "_Not Found_," it read and Luna shook her head in disbelief.

"Tuxedo Mask? Do you read me Tuxedo Mask?" Artemis called over a small mic built into the computer. There was only silence on the other end. Even though they didn't get an answered from Tuxedo Mask, they did however, heard a call from Sailor Moon.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon called out. The other scouts connect to the chat heard her cries over their communicators. "Tuxedo Mask…Please…" this time they could tell she was trying to choke back tears.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon, he probably shut off his communicator," Sailor Venus, who was with her, tried to calm her leader down.

"Venus is right, let's meet back here before I can't track anyone else."

"Right!" They all said at once and took off to 'base'.

With Rini

Rini could feel the claws of the enormous snow raven gently loosen its grip on her. Panicking, she searched for her transforming brooch. Suddenly, something clucked her on the head, bounced off, and was sent tumbling down to the forest of abyss.

Rini caught a glimpse of that object as it fell and Rini gasped in horror. It was her transforming Brooch! Slowly, all chances of escaping safely were falling from her grasp.

"No!" Rini called out, but no amount of nos would bring back the brooch. The snow raven circled around the area a few times wondering if she would be more fitting to be a meal or dropped like her brooch. Something snapped in the bird's brain and the snow raven dropped Rini. Along with her, the snow bird dive bombed too! Rini screamed but no one could hear her.

Animal World

"You can't seriously be going to Earth!" Fisheye shouted at Helios for not telling her earlier.

"Yes, I am," he calmly answered her.

"And you're not going to bother to take us with you?" Tigereye asked annoyed.

"Yeah…"

Tigereye looked more annoyed than anyone else. Fisheye looked at her other brother and sighed, "Well," Hawkeye started, "What can we do while you're gone?"

Helios smiled and his golden horn glinted in the sun light. "Come closer," he ordered and started whispering instructions to the Amazon Trio.

Somewhere in the air

Rini fell into a soft pile of snow. She stared around the snow cover cliff. She noticed that her transforming brooch was right beside her, staring at her in the fluffy snow. As Rini went to grasp it she noticed the snow raven that has dropped her has perched itself on a dead tree still standing beside her. The snow raven's eyes where dimmed as it stared of into the snowy blizzard.

"You know," Rini said as she started to talk to herself, "I don't remember seeing any snow around here or hearing about any blizzards for that matter. I wonder what is going on."

A voice came out of the darkness, "So you want to know what is going on? Well you tell me, dreamer, what do you think is going on?"

Rini's eyes widened. "No… it is one of Queen Thornrose's assistance… what am I going to do now?" She thought to herself. At the minute, her brooch sparkled back at her with an idea.

Somewhere nearby

Tuxedo Mask slowly climbed the straight rock face of the cliff. Sweat fell from his face and he didn't care. If his assumptions were right, Rini would be on the other side of the cliff. He couldn't hear the radio static he normally heard from his communicator, something is wrong.

The prince pulled himself onto a ledge and took a small break. He pulled his communicator but no sound was coming from it. "Sailor Mercury, do you hear me? …Sailor Mercury? ... Sailor Scouts?" There was no sound from the other end. He cursed under is breath. There was too much static in this area… but why? He sighed; he wasn't going to get anywhere sitting around. He got up and started the climb again.

He was a couple feet from the top of the cliff when Tuxedo Mask could hear voices; one of those voices was unfamiliar to him.

"So you want to know what is going on? Well you tell me, dreamer, what do you think is going on?" the unfamiliar voice asked.

There was a shiver and then there was a young quivering voice, "Who are you?! What is your name?!" Tuxedo Mask's eyes widen. It was Rini!

With the Sailor Scouts

The Sailor Scouts huddled in silence. They were worried about Tuxedo Mask and Rini. Sailor Mercury tried everything to find Tuxedo Mask but everything failed and with each try the Scout's hope diminished.

Mercury sighed and turned to the other scouts, "Ok I can't find him. I have tried everything I know. We are just going to have to wait for a sign from him."

"Do you mean like that one?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she pointed to the mini-computer's screen. Two dots flashed on the screen and all the scouts jumped in excitement.

"Let's go everyone!" Sailor Moon cheered and took off running.

"Ummmm Sailor Moon… your going in the wrong direction…" Sailor Mars pointed out making the moon scout fall flat on her face.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT SOONER!!!" Sailor Moon whined.

Back with Rini

Rini began to whimper. The voice boomed from all around her, "My name, young dreamer, is something you have no use for. But since you asked, it's Bearjaw, the polar bear. I am the snow mage out of my two brothers and one sister. I am the smartest of the three so don't think you will do anything that I haven't planed for."

A giant white paw stepped out from the darkness. Slowly a body of a giant white polar bear fallowed the paw. The polar bear had a book strapped to his back leg, so he could pull in out easy when standing on two paws. A blood red hood attached to his blood red cloak with a black trim was pulled over his head.

"So, dreamer," Bearjaw began as he got up on his back paws, "now that you know my name, I want a favor from you."

"What is that?" Rini asked knowing the answer.

"You're Dream Animal." With that the polar bear lunged at her. Rini, fear stricken, curled into a ball trying to protect herself. Bearjaw pulled back one of his giant paws.

There was a few seconds of a pause and Rini opened one of her tightly closed eyes. Above her was someone she never thought she would see. Tuxedo Mask had blocked Bearjaw's paw from hitting her with his extending staff. He glared at Bearjaw as Bearjaw tried to break Tuxedo Mask's defense with his brute strength.

Bearjaw growled, "Well, I guess that little runt isn't the only one who has a Dream Animal huh? My paw tingles…" With a swipe of the other paw Tuxedo Mask was screaming in pain. "… and I would like to find out why." Bearjaw finished as he pulled his paw out of his first victims chest.

Tuxedo Mask's cape gain picture of a pouncing tiger hovering over a crescent moon on it, as well as the front of his top hat. His extending staff had a pouncing tiger on both sides of it.

As Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground, a tiger came flying out of his chest. It land squarely on his paws in front of Rini and growled at Bearjaw. Bearjaw just brushed off the growling. "Man cats these days, they just don't learn who is superior. Well I'll teach this little kitten who is the boss!"

With that Bearjaw waved a paw and snow came flooding the Dream Animal, sending it out of the way of the polar bear. "Now it's just you and me, so shall we get this over with so I can get home?" Bearjaw asked stepping forward. Rini shut her eyes tightly and waited for the pain to come.

And this time it did. A sharp pain lurch through her and Rini screamed. Bearjaw seemed unsatisfied because he swiped his paw again but this time it was interrupted with a soft nay. Rini opened her eyes weakly as she heard the sound of bells.

"What the… WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Bearjaw demanded as he staring off into the sky, "Where is your Dream Animal?!"

Something white swooped in and tackled Bearjaw to the ground. The polar bear growled loudly at the surprise attack. "So where you looking for me?" the white thing said.

Rini was more surprised. "Pegasus?" she asked to the white things. The white horse with wings smiled and pulled back his head high enough so Rini could see the golden horn from where she was. "IT IS YOU!"

Pegasus smiled, "Yep it is me, Pegasus, the one and only Dream Animal away from my dreamer."

Rini was silent for a minute. Bearjaw seized this moment as an opportunity to get the Dream Animal off his back. Pegasus was one step ahead of him though and hopped into the air before a snow drift flooded him like Tuxedo Mask's tiger Dream Animal, which had just dug itself out. Pegasus landed next to Rini. "Rini, you must transform. The Tiger Dream Animal and I will take care of this child."

Rini gave a worried nod. She didn't want to think of what might happen. "Mini-Moon Animal Power!" Rini shouted and a pink light in the shape of a pegasus formed around her.

Her Sailor Scout Uniform formed around her. As it did white fluffy wings formed on her back and a small mini-wand formed in her hand. On top of her wand was a pegasus looking as if it was surveying the land. A pegasus helmet formed on Rini's head just like the other Sailor Scouts had.

Rini smiled for a moment gazing over the new look. One detail she had was that the trim of her mini-skirt had crescent moons on it. But Rini didn't have time to look for that close of detail, at that time Tuxedo Mask had joined the fight and Sailor Mini-Moon was ready to join too.

She clutched both hands on her wand and shouted, "Mini-Moon Pegasus Dream Nightmare." Pegasus smile back at Sailor Mini-Moon as a beam began to form on the tip of his horn. A black and purple beam of light sprang from Pegasus's horn a few seconds later and Bearjaw just dodged it in time.

"Darn it, I'm out of here." With that Bearjaw disappeared in a blizzard.

A few seconds after the Tiger Dream Animal disappear back into Tuxedo Mask; the other Sailor Scouts came trudging up the cliff, Sailor Moon whining as usual. Sailor Mini-Moon giggled and looked up at Pegasus in eyes. He smiled back at her. They would be excited to hear what she did.

With Dash

Dash grumbled as he climbed up the last flight of stairs to his apartment. A heavy brown paper bag was cradled in his arms.

"Who ever had the bright idea to make five flight apartment complexes was crazy… well good thing…" he stopped in mid sentence. He stood in shock for a minute then gave a small warm smile.

"Well, look at what the puppy dragged in?" he said sweetly and placed his bag down. There, sleeping in his door way, was a soaked and worn out Crystal, who already had dog ears forming on top of her head and was clutching her green backpack.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As it turns out, while I wasn't able to get on the site I was able to finish writing the next chapter. I need to correct the next chapter alittle bit then it will be up (if all goes well...).

Logging off but not for long-Wolfscout


	18. Chapter 18 Time

Hi Everyone! Sorry about all the long delays in uploading this chapter. For those that have read my profile might know I've had a hard time getting this spell checked. I finally took matters into my own hands and fixed it. Also I got addicted to World of Warcraft and other such video games between the last time I have updated this. But there is good news! I have finally finished the story and its will be full up over the next few weeks. I will update the next chapter towards the end of the week. I hope you guys enjoy!

For those who have forgotten the story here is a quick update:

The Sailor Scouts where having a great normal life until one day the town was attacked by a purple alligator named Sharptooth. It was during this fight that they met Sailor Cheetah, a Sailor Scout from a parallel world named the Animal World where animals rule (Sailor Cheetah is also known as Blizzard in her animal forms and Crystal in her human form). Though the world had been in turmoil lately. A red fox named Thornrose has taken up the throne and pronounced herself Queen of the Animal World. Queen Thornrose wishes to take over the Animal World, Earth, and the dream world by using the Dream Animal called the Darkness Dragon. In order to stop her and her cronies, Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts must find the Darkness Dragon's holder before Queen Thornrose does. Along the way, Sailor Cheetah ran into a childhood friend of hers Dash, who is also searching for the Darkness Dragon but we are not sure why. they have also learned that Tuxedo Mask and all the Sailor Scouts beside Sailor Pluto and Sailor Cheetah have Dream Animals. But with the more time that passes, Sailor Cheetah is starting to experience nightmares and worries. Will the Sailor Scouts find the Darkness Dragon?

Anyways hopes this helps. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own my Original Characters (Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Bearjaw, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang, all the Dream Animals) and my ideas for this story.

**Chapter 18**

**Time's Gatekeeper**

The house was silent. Hotaru, Michelle, and Amara all headed off to their private school and Trista was the only one left in the house. Silence was one of the only simple pleasures that rarely came to a Sailor Soldiers, especially the Time Scout.

Trista sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Her silence was interrupted; however, by a small presence that touched her mind. She knew the feeling quite well. She smiled and put down her coffee mug.

"It's alright, I'm alone," she told the presence and a faint purple light appeared in front of her. The light slowly started to form into a shape. After a few tries of trying to get the form it wanted, it gave up and showed itself as just a blob of light.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself again," Trista smiled warmly. The blob would have smiled back if it had had a mouth.

"Yes, it has been a long time," it said back. Trista stood up and moved into the living room.

"So would you care to chat?" she asked the blob of light. The blob bowed as best it could and hovered over one of the chairs.

Dash's Apartment

Dash hummed quietly to himself as he flipped a few pancakes over his stove. He had been surprised to wake that morning finding Crystal still asleep on the couch where he had placed her the night before. Dash poured more pancake batter into the pan. He wondered how long Crystal had been in front of his door the night before.

Dash had been worried about her. He hadn't heard anything from her in a while. Dash just assumed that she was with the Sailor Scout, researching more about the Animal World. He knew the time between attacks on Dreamers had dwindled down since Snakefang ran away.

Dash looked over his shoulder. Crystal stirred from her sleep. Dash put the pan down for a minute and went over to the island, in the middle of the kitchen, to set out some plates. Crystal was sitting up now, blinking as she glanced around the room.

The apartment was nicely decorated, a T.V. in front of the couch and a few pictures of animals hanging around the living room. Dash's shoes were lined neatly on a mat by the door. The coat rack beside the line of shoes had Dash's coat and Crystal's backpack hanging on it.

"Wait! I'm in his apartment!" Crystal shouted now standing up. She became dizzy from standing up too fast. Crystal suddenly sat down again. Dash walked into the living room, smiling.

"Yeah, you are in my apartment. I found you sleeping outside the door it last night." Dash noticed that she jumped fifty feet into the air.

"Oh, I was?" Crystal asked blushing.

Dash smiled and waved Crystal into the small kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

Later on that day

Trista smiled at the silence again. Her earlier visitor had finally left and she was once again alone. She turned her attention to her newspaper. The news was like every other day.

It had surprised her to see one headline on the next page. '_**NEW SAILOR V?**_' It had shouted at the readers. Skimming the page, Trista found several references to the Sailor Scouts and there activities. She found the whole article totally useless and tossed the paper aside. There was never any good information in the newspaper for her to even consider sharing with the other Sailor Scouts.

One thing was sure though, Amara was more determined than ever to find information pertaining to the Animal World and Dream Animals. Trista was told the other night by the group that they could see each others Dream Animals. It was only vague forms of each other's Dream Animal. Michelle was telling Trista of a time where she could see Amara's hawk perched on her shoulder and swore it was a real hawk, while other time the hawk was just a shadow of what it could be. Amara had figured out that the Dream Animals would phase in and out of their world and was drawn to their powers but she wasn't quite sure. Amara had also found this intriguing when she could see other Dream Animals following random people walking the streets. Trista hoped Crystal would tell her what was going on. For a couple days now, they haven't been able to get in touch with Crystal, so they couldn't get the answers that they wanted.

The door bell rang and Trista heard a knock on the door follow it. Slowly the door opened and a puppy stuck its head inside. "Trista? You home?" it called and Trista figured it was Blizzard.

She smiled and got up to greet her. Blizzard had already transformed into a human by the time Trista got to the door. Crystal gave Trista a silly grin.

"How are you, Crystal? We have been trying to get in touch with you."

"Oh. I kind left my communicator off. Sorry Trista. Things have been busy." Crystal answered and bowed slightly. "I'm also sorry for randomly dropping by like this."

"Its fine, Crystal. I was just getting bored of reading the newspaper anyways," the scout of time smiled and then noticed the heavy load the animal scout was carrying. "What do you have there?" Trista asked motioning to Crystal's bag.

"Oh, I have some information for you guys… I was hoping I could go through it with you if that is ok?" Crystal said slightly nervous. Trista smiled and they tossed the books Crystal had on the living room table and started reading.

Several Hours Later

Crystal sighed and she leaned back in her chair. After all the hours her and Trista had spent looking through the pages of at least a dozen books, nothing helped her find what she wanted. She wanted information on herself. She closed her eyes thinking back to the time her powers were first discovered. She could barely hold on to the enormous amount of power that had awakened inside her. At the cost of finding this power the Moon Kingdom was destroyed.

Crystal sighed again and shoved the thought from her mind. She would rather not think of what happen. All she could remember after that was sitting on the destroyed Moon watching the Earth. She had to protect the Princess from afar until the day came that the Moon Kingdom could be restored to its former glory. Crystal had known vaguely that there were other Sailor Scouts that protected the Princess from afar, but she had never come in contact with them until Sailor Pluto appeared to her.

Flash Back

A lone Cheetah laid on a small piece of rubble from the war. She was compelled to drift into sleep but she fought the urged. Sailor Cheetah sighed and batted her muzzle with her right paw. It was starting to get frustrating to keep watching the Earth when she yearned to join the rest of the world. In frustration, Sailor Cheetah threw her sword to the side. It landed onto the ground and slid under a collapsed pillar.

She grumbled and angrily cursed under her breath. She stood up and approached the pillar that her sword hid under. "Here we go… again," she sighed and placed her paws together. "Bear," she whispered as she imaged how she would look as a bear. Slowly, a red light hovered from the ground and wrapped around her leaving her as a big black bear. Her fur was covered with dust. Unfortunately, she would think about that after getting her sword.

"Ok, heave hoe," she mumbled to herself and lifted the medium sized pillar and tossed it to the side, breaking the pillar into pieces only fit for gravel. Sailor Cheetah released the transformation and turned back into a cheetah. She placed a paw on her sword's hilt. Suddenly, Sailor Cheetah could hear a noise behind her. She whirled around with her sword pointed of at a fairly large portal. There was an outline of someone approaching the entrance and before Sailor Cheetah could realize it, she was face to face with another Sailor Scout.

The animal scout stammered, "who…who are you?" Her sword trembled from the fear inside her. She was too afraid to even move. The new Sailor Scout was human like all the other Sailor Scouts that Sailor Cheetah could remember. The scout's mini skirt was black, just like her bow. She carried a staff that resembled a giant silver key with a red gem on the middle of the heart shaped key hole. Her hair was a darkish green color which seemed somewhat abnormal to the frightened Sailor Scout. The new scout's calm red eyes stared at her in a friendly manner.

"I am Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time. I have come to bring you to the future under the request of the queen, Neo Queen Serenity," the new Sailor Scout replied and held out a hand to Sailor Cheetah. The animal scout gave a weary smile and sheaved her sword. Slowly and wearily, she placed her paw into Sailor Pluto's hand.

Back to the Present

"Is something bothering you, Crystal?" Trista asked, looking at the day dreaming Crystal worriedly. Crystal nodded looking down at the book that she held open. The book was open to the same page that Mina had discovered a couple days previously. The picture of Sailor Lion taunted her.

"I bet Sailor Lion would know more about me," Crystal sighed and Trista gave her an odd look. Crystal gazed up at Trista and sighed. "There is no use in trying to hide it any longer. I might as well tell you."

Trista watch Crystal's face quietly. She could tell that Crystal was wrestling with her conflicting feelings. Crystal slowly turned her gaze to the book she was holding, debating on a way to begin.

"You remember when we first met right?" Trista nodded and Crystal decided to continue. "Well, after a while of living on the Future Earth, I was playing with Rini…"

Another Flashback

Blizzard ducked into an alleyway. "Rini will never find me here," she thought to herself as she let her breathing return to normal. Footsteps could be heard from a mile away running towards her. Blizzard gave the silence a sly smile and she adventured further into the deserted alleyway. Darkness lined both walls and Blizzard was slowly becoming more and more nervous.

Suddenly, the ground from under Blizzard caved and she found herself falling into darkness. As quickly as the ground caved, Blizzard's rump hit a grassy field.

Blizzard whined a little bit about the pain but she found there were more then import things then the pain in her rump. She was in a totally different place than Crystal Tokyo. She was sitting in front of a wooden cabin. On the front porch there was an old, frail wolf. She wore a long, black cape that had a hood in the back. The cloak was fastened by a red wolf shape clip.

The old lady wolf was staring at Blizzard like she had two heads… it was then that Blizzard realized that she was Sailor Cheetah. The animal scout reached a paw onto the hilt of her sword as the wolf stood up. Sailor Cheetah thought she recognized the wolf but had no idea who she was. All Sailor Cheetah knew was that in the back of her mind she was excited for some strange reason.

"Sailor Cheetah? Is that you?" the old lady wolf asked in a curious voice. Sailor Cheetah nodded as she stood up, a paw still on the hilt of her sword. The old lady wolf looked at her curiously, "Don't you remember me?"

"Should I?"

The wolf's expression sadden, "You should… but that memory was years ago. I am the Wolf Shaman."

"And where am I?" Sailor Cheetah decided to ask questions.

"The Animal World," the Wolf Shaman said but noticed the confused look on Sailor Cheetah's face. "…Your world."

Back to reality

"She told me a lot about the world. The wolf shaman explained that a lonely fox named Thornrose came back after years of living with humans and self proclaimed herself more powerful than the Shamans of the Animal World. Some of the inhabitants in the Animal World started to fallow her and called her Queen Thornrose. Slowly, the order that kept the world together fell apart and the knights of the gate abandoned there post at the gate and disappeared. Without there guardian Sailor Scout, evil is slowly enveloped the world and it continues to do so today."

"The Wolf Shaman trained me. She helped me develop most of my powers until I got too cocky." Crystal suddenly became quiet at this.

Trista put a hand on one of Crystal's slumped shoulder. "Go on. It's ok to tell me."

Crystal took a deep breath in. "I went to Queen Thornrose's castle. I was able to get all the way to her throne room out of luck. But when I challenged her to a fight…" Crystal's eyes began to water but she shook them away. "I was tossed aside like a bug. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the Wolf Shaman's house and being told to come to Earth and look for the holder of the Darkness Dragon."

Trista watched Crystal. Crystal was looking at her hands in shame. In some ways, she kind of looked like Amara when she couldn't do something to her expectations. They seem to share the one quality of pushing themselves too much.

At this moment the front door opened. Crystal made a quick change into her dog form. The transformation was so quick that not even Trista noticed her change until it was done. Blizzard growled in the direction of the door.

"We're Home!" Michelle's voice could be heard from the front door. Blizzard stopped growling and sat down again, looking away in silence. Amara was the first one to round the corner and she was soon followed by Michelle.

"Well I was starting to wonder where you wandered off to this time. It would have been nice if you answered you communicator once in a while," Amara scolded Blizzard but Amara suddenly noticed the piles of books on the table. She growled, "You decide to bring information too…this would have been useful a long time ago!"

Trista shouted, "Amara, be nice!"

Amara ignored Trista. She noticed that Michelle was gazing passed Blizzard. Amara curiously asked Michelle, "What's wrong."

Michelle was quiet. She was giving Blizzard a look that Amara had recognize Michelle give her a couple of times, usually when Michelle could see Amara's Dream Animal. Michelle then spoke, "You have a black cloud following you, Blizzard."

Blizzard shivered as if she had known that the shadowy presence was floating around her. She shoved the book she was holding into her backpack and flung it onto her back. In a hushed voice, she mumbled, "You probably see my past, the past I can't remember. Being a Dreamer, I'm not surprised that you can see such things. You and your Dream Animal are one; you should be able to see what a Dream Animal sees." There was a small silence between them. Trista watched Blizzard worriedly. She remembered what the young scout had said and she remembered how she had felt when she found out that she was a Sailor Scout. It had been centuries ago compared to all the other Sailor Scouts. All the Sailor Scouts had gone through the same reaction as they struggled with there personal lives.

Blizzard started to make her way to the door. Half way to the door, she stopped and motioned to the books. "Go ahead and look at them. I can get them back later." Then she left without another noise.

Trista sighed. "So how was your day?" she asked. The wind and water scout mumbled something about how it was "ok" and eagerly sat down at the table. They both dug their noses inside a book before Trista could say anything else. Trista decided to join them.

Outside

Bearjaw mumbled to himself as he strolled down the road lined with houses. Normally people would be trying to kill him if he had shown himself but he had used a spell to disguise himself as a human. He opened his spell book and searched through it for something. None of the spells appealed to him and he slammed the book shut again.

"Ok let's just play this one by the book. Ice spells, Dream Animal, leave, it's easy. You've done it before, you can do it now," he said trying to talk himself into it.

He suddenly thought about waiting until later to attack. The idea got the best of him and he made himself cozying under a tree. He opened his book again and stared at the card inside of it. The women on it looked like she could stand out well if he came anywhere near her, yet she had an air of strength around her picture. Bearjaw sighed. When this was over he was going to treat himself a nice snow bath.

Evening

The three outer scouts sighed and brushed the books aside. Hotaru had begged them earlier to let her stay at Rini's house. They agreed. Unfortunately, without Hotaru around they had forgotten to get dinner.

"Should we go out for dinner now?" Amara asked unsure if anyone wanted to cook.

Michelle got a better idea, "Let's just order pizza and keep researching." Trista agreed with this and Amara left to go order the pizza. While she was gone the door bell rang.

Michelle gave Trista a curious look. "Who would come over at this hour?"

"I don't know but I'll find out." Trista got up and went to the door. She opened the door cautiously, with her free hand moving toward her transforming pen. She could sense evil forces behind the door.

The man on the other side of the door gave Trista a sly smile as he began to greet her at the door. "I'm from the Home & Safety department and I was sent to check and see if your house is up to inspection. May I come in?" the man said as he started to push his way inside. Trista was pushed to the side before she could protest.

"Sir, I would rather you not come in. I was just leaving to go to pick up my daughter," Trista lied but the man refused to leave. He began to inspect the wall next to the door. Trista wished that the stranger would just leave.

The stranger turned to her. Giving Trista a drunk looking smile, he started talking, "Do you know anything about Dream Animals."

Trista jumped at this comment. It was so unexpected and so relevant to why she wanted him to leave it began to make her feel cold. The man continued to smile at Trista until he realized that Trista wouldn't answer him so he decided to say something. "I do, and guess what? You have one. So be nice and stand still."

Trista went to run but slid on a patch of ice that had appeared under her feet and it surrounded her. She struggled under the sheet of ice to grasp her transformation pen that was lying on the ground a few feet away from her. The man took a step towards her and started to melt. It was then that the magic spell that was holding Bearjaw's disguise fell apart revealing the white bear fur. He smiled coldly now and picked up the transformation pen, looking at it fondly.

"Cute pen you got there. But it doesn't help me." Bearjaw tossed the pen over his shoulder. "Dream Animal please."

A giant white paw flew down and disappeared inside Trista. She screamed as pain erupted through her body. Trista's scream became a signal for the now transformed Amara and Michelle. They jumped out from their hiding spot, around the corner, and faced the giant white polar bear.

"You leave her alone, you over seized stuff animal!" Sailor Uranus shouted at Bearjaw and he removed his paw from Trista. He whirled around, facing the two Sailor Scouts in anger.

"You, Sailor Scouts, are stalkers! Why are you even in someone's home?" he erupted in anger and forced open his spell book. "I'll freeze you quick."

At that minute, Bearjaw got a kick in the back that sent him flying toward the Outer Scouts. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune jumped out of the way and landed next to a triumphant ghost horse. It nayed happily and struck a pose. The two scouts stood in shock of how fast the Horse Dream Animal had reacted to the attack. The horse gave both scouts a smile and touched Trista with its nose.

A sudden bright light surrounded Trista and her Sailor Scout uniformed formed around her. Her staff had a horse figure on top of the red gem in the middle of the key hole. Her choke collar had the image of horses on it. Leather shoulder pads formed around her shoulders. On the leather shoulder pads an image of a pocket watch could be seen. A horse head shaped helmet formed onto her head as well, completing the new uniform.

Sailor Pluto used her staff to stand up. She felt weak form the attack for some reason. The horse stood beside her, looking confused. "It's good to be in my true form." Sailor Pluto could hear in her head. She gave the horse a smile remembering the blob that she had been talking to at the beginning of the day.

"It's good to see your true form too," she said the Dream Animal.

"I'll lend you my powers. You'll feel better after that."

"Thank you."

The Horse Dream Animal turned into a blob and flew inside Sailor Pluto's heart. In a few seconds later, Sailor Pluto was feeling much stronger. She looked over at her fellow Sailor Soldiers. "Are you guys ready to take this Teddy Bear down?"

Bearjaw was fierce now. He snarled loudly, "How dare you think that you can defeat me so quickly. You may have just arrived but I am stronger than all of you!" Bearjaw opened his spell book and he held out a paw.

There was some low chanting and a blizzard of snow flew from his paw. The Sailor Scouts dodged out of the way just barely. Sailor Pluto nodded to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They came to a silent agreement; they needed to take this fight outside. Sailor Neptune and Pluto slipped outside and Sailor Uranus remained inside to distract Bearjaw. Once they were outside Sailor Uranus joined them.

Bearjaw was just stupid enough to follow them. He bumbled outside. He surveyed the area looking for the Sailor Scouts. He called, "Come out; come out, wherever you are."

"Neptune Dolphin Water Tsunami!" Sailor Neptune shouted and Bearjaw was blown off his feet. He stood up again and shook off the water from Sailor Neptune's attack.

He laughed, "You think that attack was strong. I'll show you strong."

Bearjaw began chanting again. A fury of ice fell upon the tree that Sailor Neptune was sitting in. Her jump had been a messy one and she collide with the ground. Bearjaw began to approach her. Then he was stopped again by another attack. A ghostly hawk just skimmed the top of Bearjaw's head then flew up into the air. It flapped its wings and a cyclone of wind flew towards Bearjaw. Bearjaw began chanting. A shield of snow was summoned from the ground and wrapped itself around Bearjaw. The cyclone of wind was dispersed on impact.

Sailor Uranus landed beside Sailor Neptune, who was now kneeling. "Are you alright?"

Sailor Neptune was holding her leg. She was silent for a minute then spoke, "He is fast and his attacks hurt. Watch out!"

A fast moving blizzard flew towards them. Sailor Uranus knew that even with her fast speed she would never beat the blizzard. She pushed Sailor Neptune aside and braced herself for impact.

"**Pluto Horse Time Reverse!****" **Sailor Pluto shouted and began to spin her staff in circles. She leapt and landed in front of Sailor Uranus. A ghostly vision of a horse sprang from her spinning staff and took the blow from the attack. In a few seconds, Bearjaw's attack stopped and turned back, attacking Bearjaw. On impact, snow flew everywhere. When the snow had cleared Bearjaw was nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks for the save," Sailor Uranus thanked Sailor Pluto smiling.

"No problem. I'm just glade both of you are safe."

Sailor Pluto had said this too early. For at that moment, Bearjaw flew down from the ground and just barely missed Sailor Pluto. His ice covered paw flew passed Sailor Pluto and was parried by Sailor Uranus' sword. Sailor Pluto swung her staff at Bearjaw's head but he dodged and flew an ice covered paw into Sailor Pluto. A wave of water slammed into Bearjaw and the polar bear was flung into a tree across the yard.

Sailor Uranus shouted, "**Uranus Hawk Wind Cyclone!**"

The ghostly hawk took another shot at hitting Bearjaw. This time the hawk's cyclone hit Bearjaw dead on. Bearjaw growled as he weakly stood up and chanted another spell. An ice storm swirled around him and as the bear's shape started to disappear Bearjaw shouted, "Our war will never be over Sailor Scouts. But I think I just got the advantage." There was an eerie laughter and a ghostly silence followed it.

The Sailor Scouts stared at the spot where Bearjaw had once stood. His departing words were cold and deafening to hear. To let Queen Thornrose get the upper hand was like letting Mistress 9 take over the earth. Sailor Uranus shook off the words first. She knelt down next to Sailor Neptune.

"Let me see your leg," she ordered and Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto snapped back to reality. Sailor Neptune removed her hand from her leg to reveal a small, deep wound. Sailor Uranus cursed and wished that Hotaru was home.

Later

The group sat in the living room. Michelle's wound had been wrapped up in a make-shift bandage. Amara finished tying the bandage and gave Michelle a smile. Trista was sitting on the floor, a book spread out on her lap.

"Well that bandage will do until Hotaru helps us fix it," Amara said. Michelle smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome. Oh by the way, Trista catch!" Amara said as she tossed something to Trista. Trista clumsily caught it and paused to look at it.

A golden horse was standing on top of the plant, which looked like Pluto. The symbol for Pluto was shinning brightly from in the middle of the planet. Everything else was a light purple. Trista smiled and put the transforming pen away.

Then a line caught Trista's eye. It was definitely a good piece of information for the others to hear. She looked up to see Amara and Michelle reading again. She smiled again.

"Hey guys, I think I found something."

Amara's head bolted up from her book and she stared at Trista. Michelle was a little bit slower in a reaction. She finished reading the line she was reading and gave a curious look at Trista.

Trista began to read: "Dream Animal's flock to pure hearts and beautiful dreams." They already knew this fact but Trista continued. "Only humans may have these qualities. Those few animals that can have these qualities may never have a Dream Animal because of the conflict of natures. A Dream Animal's personality can resemble it's Dreamer or a specific trait of the Dreamer. Once a Dreamer has bonded with his or her Dream Animal, they gain abilities of the Dream Animal and traits of the Dream Animal too. One of such abilities that have been recorded through out history is the ability to see other Dream Animals that have bonded with their Dreamers."

Trista smiled at the others. They smiled back. The little group had struck gold! Their excitement was interrupted, however, by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it," Amara announced and went to get the pizza that had just arrived.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on updating the next one Thursday night or Friday morning. So look for the next chapter later on in the week. As always I hope to hear your feedback. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Even though the story is done, it doesn't mean I can't tweak it before it goes on here. Also the more I get reviews the more I'm likely to update. So if you want the chapters sooner review and get your friends to review too! I'll boost up my updating for these chapter from two days a week to three days if I get any reviews.

Another thing before you go. If you want to know the thoughts behind these characters and what makes them tick check out my profile. I'm working on a get to know my OC section and Sailor Cheetah is partly up. Check it out and let me know what you think. See yah later everyone!

_Wolfscout logged out._


	19. Chapter 19 The Beginning of the End

Hi Everyone! I hope that you have liked the last chapter. This chapter marks, as the Chapter's name states, the beginning of the end of this story. This chapter is shorter than the next chapters that follow so I hope you enjoy the short chapter (it is 7 pages typed). Not much to say else so enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own my Original Characters (Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Bearjaw, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang, all the Dream Animals, and any other characters shown in the next few chapters.) and my ideas for this story.

**Chapter 19**

**The Beginning of the End**

Bearjaw watched Queen Thornrose for a reaction. She sat in thought about the new information. She looked at the siblings and spoke.

"I have never heard of this Legend. Tell me this story."

Bearjaw thumbed through the pages of with the book he was holding. His hand tremble so much that Lionclaw took the book from him. He cleared his throat and began the tale.

"_In the early years of the animal world, the Sailor Scout of the Animal World, Sailor Dragon, stood in front of the Portal to the human world, Earth. She started to think, "I am the guardian of this world, yet I am not the strongest in this world. I should ask the Shamans of this land for the Blessing of Power." She went to the leader of the Shamans, the Wolf Shaman, and explained her request. The Wolf Shaman was surprised by the request and replayed, "Have you no honor to work for power? There is no blessing that can match the power of working for what you want." But Sailor Dragon protested that it was for the good of the Animal World. In turn the Wolf Shaman replied, "Who would benefit from your power? You? I will not give you my blessing!" Sailor Dragon was at wits end. She held her sword to the Wolf Shaman's trout and demanded to her power. The Wolf Shaman replied, "A blessing, I will not give, but a curse will be put upon your family line! You will have power but at the cost of no control over it! May you, Sailor Dragon, live on the dark side of the Moon!"_

Ray's Temple

Michelle closed the book, Legends and Myths. Blizzard was staring at the ground, thinking. The other scouts were in thought as well. They were sitting on the porch of Ray's temple. The outer scouts new discovery stumped the others.

"Sailor Dragon…" Mina mumbled thinking of how the name sounded familiar to her.

"She's the first Sailor Scout for the Animal World." Everyone's attention was shifted to Blizzard. She started to paw a rock on the recently wet ground. "I don't know how I know that though."

Luna shouted, "I know why that sounds familiar!" She smiled at the group with pride and continued, "It's a story that parents on the moon told their children to teach children to work for what they want."

"So Sailor Dragon may not have existed?" Lita asked.

Amy was way ahead of her though, "She did exist, but records state that she never continued her family line because of the curse. Records say her sister, Sailor Gryphon, took Sailor Dragon's place after her death."

"So Blizzard's ancestor is Sailor Gryphon?"

Amy nodded and closed the book she was looking threw.

"So what was so important about that story?" Serena asked.

Blizzard answered, "Because Dash said the enemy knows something about it." Serena, Mina, Lita, and Ray instantly were next to Blizzard.

"Who's this Dash guy?"-Ray

"Do you like this guy?" -Lita

"Oh, is he your boy friend?" –Mina

"Oh My God, he is, isn't he?" –Serena

Blizzard turned so red that her fur turned red. The four girls giggled and continued shooting questions about her and Dash in rapid fire.

Dash's Apartment

Dash paced in the living room of his apartment. He was waiting for a call from Blizzard. He had given the book to her and told her about the information inside. She had thanked him and told him she would call him after her and the Sailor Scouts had discussed it.

Not long after Dash finished pacing did his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dash," the shy voice of Blizzard sounded over the phone.

"Hey Blizzard! I'm guess you have discussed the information I gave you," Dash said happily. He was interested to hear what she had to say. The other side of the line was quiet for a while.

"Yeah we did," her voice was quiet. "Dash, could I meet you in person tonight?"

Dash was confused. "Sure but why?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few things in person."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the park, near the play ground at 7:30," Dash said. Blizzard just answered him with and "ok" and hung up the phone. Dash knew something was wrong but he would have to worry about Blizzard later, Dash had somewhere else he needed to be.

Queen Thornrose's Thorne Room

Queen Thornrose laid lazily on her throne. She was bored out of her mind with waiting for someone.

The big doors leading into the room slowly opened and two weasel guards rushed inside nervously.

"My lady… someone is here to see you," the smaller of the two guards squeaked and gave a small bow. Queen Thornrose nodded and waved a reddish colored paw to let the visitor in. Seconds later, a black suited knight waltzed in, a lance in hand.

"It is nice to see you again, my lady. This lance you gave me has been very powerful," the knight said.

Queen Thornrose smiled at the knight. "I'm glad you like it. Now what have you learned."

The Knight held up a card. Even though Queen Thornrose could not see the face of the card, she knew what was on it. The knight looked curiously at the card. "She has no memory about her past and she is eager to find out about it." There was a short pause. "Why did you give me this card?"

Queen Thornrose arose from her throne. "Trust those blubbering idiots… they would screw up the whole mission before it was even close to this point! No, I needed someone who I could trust to do the job thoroughly. No screw ups, no mess. You are the only one who can do that. That's why I chose you, the Black Wolf Knight." Queen Thornrose sounded sure that the knight was the perfect pick.

"Now," Queen Thornrose began again, "I want you to take care of her, if she has our prize, take it from her or bring her to me. If she doesn't have our prize…"

"I will dispose of her," the knight interrupted. Queen Thornrose nodded and dismissed him.

Lita's Apartment

Lita was sitting on the deck of her apartment. She was thinking about what she had heard from Blizzard. She was going out at 7. Lita knew who Blizzard was meeting.

"This Dash guy…," Lita mumbled, "is he on our side?" Lita remembered what Amara had talked to her about that guy. Michelle had seemed just as worried. Lita wondered if he was just as bad as the two outer scout had told her. There was a small moment of silence before Lita began dialing for the other scouts in her commuracator.

Later on that night

Crystal walked through the park. It was more quiet than she originally planned. The sun had set and the only light she could see was the ominous lighting of the lamp post. As Crystal moved closer to the lamp post, a familiar shape was seen leaning against it.

"Hey," The shape spoke and Crystal noticed the voice.

"Hello Dash."

Dash smiled and he motioned Crystal to sit on the bench beside him. She complied and Dash decided to begin the conversation.

"Crystal, I think it's time for you to go back to the moon. At least for a little bit." He sounded nervous.

"But why!" Crystal whined. She didn't like the idea of returning to the moon.

In the Bushes

Lita could see Crystal through the bushes. Beside her, Amara growled. Amara didn't particularly liked the guy that Crystal was with.

"So this is that Dash guy, "Ray whispered. She shifted from her spot to the left of Lita.

"So whats the plan now?" Michelle asked. She was kneeling to the right of Lita. Serena sat down, her legs where tired from kneeling. Lita could feel Mina, who was behind her and next to Serena, sit as well.

"We should wait to see if something happens. If it gets too hairy we should jump in. But beside that, if this guy knows more about the enemy, lets let Crystal handle it," Trista whispered to the group. She was behind Amara with Rini and Hotaru on either side of her. The other Scouts agreed. Even Tuxedo Mask, who was hiding in the trees above with Luna, Artimus and Dina, agreed with the girls.

Back with Crystal

Dash was silent. He knew what would happen if she stayed. He was giving Crystal a chance to leave the fight.

"So you can't tell me a reason huh?" Crystal growled. Her eyes were starting to over flow with tears. "Just because I don't know my past doesn't mean you can take all the credit for this. This fight was mine from the start!"

"That's not it," Dash mumbled nervously. He had to tell her.

"Ok… so what is it then?" Crystal was becoming agitated.

"It's because you…"

Dash's sentence was interrupted however by a voice in Crystal's head shouting, "Watch out!"

Seconds later, Crystal was blown across the playground and tumbled onto the ground. A storm of ice and vines flew towards Dash and straped him to the lamp post. He struggled, trying to break a hand free to summon his sword. It was pointless though. From in the bushes, Lita made a motion to help Crystal but Amara stopped her. She wanted to make sure things weren't unfavorable.

Through the dark, Dash could see a shine of yellow light. Soon a figure could be seen approaching him. "You thought you could hide it from us huh?" the figure said. His voice sounded familiar to everyone there. Lionclaw stepped into the light. He looked extremely angry and ready to kill. Wolfear was next to step into the light. She was standing to Dash's left and held a small ball of air in her paws. Slowly, Snakefang slithered into the light as well. He swirled down the lamp post and hung over Dash's head. Finally, Bearjaw came lumbering in. He joined Lionclaw and stood to his left, his paws still holding an open book.

"You thought you could hide it from her, didn't you?" Lionclaw asked. His voice turned into a deep, low growl, "Didn't you?"

"I have no idea who you are and what you are talking about, you beast!" Dash yelled.

"Ha, don't make me laugh! You maybe fooling Queen Thornrose but your not fooling us. This time I'll make sure you die!" Lionclaw shouted in rage and held his sword up to strike at Dash's heart.

Then the Sailor Scouts could hear a female scream. Their eyes widen when they saw who the scream belonged to. Crystal was shielding Dash from the sword and in the process she was hit with it.

Lionclaw was surprised by Crystal's reaction but he was more surprised at what happened next. Bright, light green light flew out of her heart. The light was too much for the little sword and it was sent flying along with Lionclaw and his siblings. A ghostly image of a black dragon formed behind her. Its blood red eyes glared at the siblings, especially Lionclaw.

Crystal began to transform into Sailor Cheetah and by the time she was done transforming a green mirror frame appeared in front of her chest. The mirror slowly rev around to reveal what was on the other side, a stained glass mirror shaped into the picture of a giant black dragon.

It was then that Wolfear went pale. A gaint black claw emerged from the mirror. It struggled for a minute, and then grasped the side of the mirror. Another claw fallowed and it secured itself to the other side of the mirror. Slowly, a giant black head emerged. The dragon blinked to get use to the light. Soon, he noticed the sibling animals. They were all dead silent besides Wolfear, who was whimpering.

"Welcome to your nightmare," the Darkness Dragon growled. He tried to pull his whole body out but then he notice something weird. The ground below them was falling from underneath them. The siblings looked at each other and disappeared. Sailor Cheetah stopped screaming. Her eye's dulled and faded into darkness. She collapsed onto the mirror, making the Darkness Dragon go back into her heart, and fell into the darkness below her.

The ground was slowly crumbling under the Sailor Scouts feet. Serena looked at the others. "What do we do?" Serena screamed.

"I don't…" Amy was cut off. The ground beneath the Sailor Scout's feet crumbled and all of the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the cats fell into the darkness below.

* * *

So it is sort of a cliff hanger... though the next chapters follow will continue to build off of each other until the end. I hope this gets you excited though. The next time I plan to post is Tuesday so look out for it. If you are bored of waiting for the next chapters, check out my profile. I just changed it around so it isn't as chaotic and it has two cool sections. One is a preview section which I am thinking of updating with a preview for the next chapter and the other section is a get to know my OCs. Dash was just put up and Sailor Cheetah's profile was just finished. Also if you like the Winx Club, check out my other story Dragon Heart. It is my next project to finish so it should prove to be interesting. One more thing before I leave you until another time, if you like this story and how its going please review. I will update this story on Saturday if I can get five reviews. If not you will get the next chapter on Tuesday.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all on Tuesday at the latest.

_Wolfscout logged out._


	20. Chapter 20 The Animal World

Hi Everyone! Sorry I'm uploading this late in the night... things got kinda hectic today. But as promised I am uploading. So I lied last time when I said Chapter 19 would be the last short chapter for a while. Honestly, this is the last short chapter for a while. This is probably the most irritating chapter for a reader to read ever since it is just introducing what happened to everyone at the end of Chapter 19. Lucky for you guys that Chapter 21 will be up on Thursday night. I also plan on uploading a sneak peak of Chapter 21 as soon as I'm done.

So read and enjoy and I'll talk to you again when you are done reading the chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own my Original Characters (Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Bearjaw, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang, all the Dream Animals, and any other characters shown in the next few chapters.) and my ideas for this story.

**Chapter 20**

**The Animal World**

Dash wandered over the green grass lands. The sun shined on Dash's Black Armor. It was a hot day but Dash was even hotter. He wanted to take off his armor but he didn't want to drag it around with him. Dash was on a mission to find Sailor Cheetah and he didn't want to be slowed down.

He trekked his way over a hill. When he reached the top, he stopped to survey the land. That's when he noticed down at the bottom of the hill was Sailor Cheetah. Dash tumbled down the hill and landed on his knees beside Sailor Cheetah.

Sailor Cheetah was unconscious. Dash placed a hand on her head only to pull it away. Sailor Cheetah had a fever as well. Dash began to worry. He didn't have any medical training and now he wished he had. If things got worst both himself and Sailor Cheetah would be trouble.

Dash began to pick Sailor Cheetah up but stopped. A few feet away, a staff appeared. It has a green rod and on top of it was a small figure of the Earth. Slowly, a black dragon swirled around the rod and stopped with its mouth open, as if it was going to eat the Earth.

Dash picked up the staff and secured it to his back. Then he picked up Sailor Cheetah and headed north. All he could think of was who was going to heal Sailor Cheetah.

~Neptune and Uranus~

Sailor Uranus's ears where filled with the sounds of waves crashing against rocks. Her head exploded with pain. She opened her eyes. Sailor Uranus's vision was shaky but she could make out Sailor Neptune smiling down at her.

Sailor Uranus sat up. She rubbed the back of her head where she could feel a gaint lump.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead," Sailor Neptune said smiling. By this time, Sailor Uranus's vision was back to normal. She looked around confused.

Besides Sailor Neptune, no one was around. They were on a large, very flat rock. The waves from the ocean crashed against the rocks. The wind blew through the Sailor Scouts' hair. It was clear to Sailor Uranus's that they weren't on Earth anymore.

"Where are we?" Sailor Uranus demand as she sprang to her feet.

Sailor Neptune stood up next to Sailor Uranus. "I don't know, but where ever we are it transformed us when we got here," Sailor Neptune answered.

~Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon~

Sailor Mini Moon sighed. The sun was too bright for her to take a nap. Sailor Pluto was sitting not far from her. She looked worriedly up from her communicator. Mini Moon realized that things weren't looking good.

"It looks like my communicator won't work," Sailor Pluto said. She looked down at the ground.

Sailor Mini Moon got up and began to climb the rock that hovered over them, giving them some shade. Sailor Pluto watched her confusedly. After a few moments of climbing, Sailor Mini Moon reached the top.

She gazed over the grasslands. Over the horizon, smoke hovered. Sailor Mini Moon pointed, in excitement, towards the smoke.

"There is smoke over there!" She shouted back down to the time scout. Sailor Pluto smiled back up excitedly.

~Sailor Venus, Luna, Artemis, and Dina~

Sailor Venus, Luna, Artemis, and Dina wandered around on what seemed to be a cloud. The sidewalks and streets look all most exactly like they would on Earth, but the lawns between the houses were blank, white, fluffy clouds.

Sailor Venus sighed. "Why is it that everyone we pass is giving me a dirty look?"

Luna glanced across the street to see a falcon giving the small group a dirty look.

"It could be that you're the only human that we have seen since we woke up in that alleyway," Artemis responded. Something seemed to finally click with Sailor Venus.

"Your right, Artemis that is kind of strange isn't? Now that I think of it, I was transformed into a Sailor Scout when I woke up too. I don't remember transforming at all." Sailor Venus seemed to be just as confused as the three cats.

~Sailor Mars~

The heat was just too much for Sailor Mars. She opened one eye to look out for someone else. Not a soul stirred on the red, barren wastelands that Sailor Mars found herself waking up in. Sailor Mars closed her eyes again.

She could fell sweat roll down her cheek. She whipped the sweat away and listened to the world around her. Sailor Mars could hear a volcano explode somewhere to the far west of her.

Sighing, Sailor Mars stood up. Her mouth was sore from being so dry. She looked up at the dead lifeless tree she had been sitting under. Even the vegetation that was still around the flame scout was starving for water.

Bird wings could be heard behind Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars could see nothing behind her but when she turned back to the dead tree something was sitting in it. A giant, blood red Phoenix sat upon the tree staring straight at Sailor Mars!

~Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask~

Tuxedo Mask looked behind him. A weary Sailor Moon was sitting on a tree trunk. "How much farther do we have to go!" Sailor Moon whined.

He sighed. "We can rest here, I guess… but we need to find the others." He looked around the clearing that they were in. Thick, broken woods surrounded them. The darkness of the woods was silent and uninviting. Tuxedo Mask was more nervous than he normally was. Everywhere he turned an enemy could be lurking nearby.

The shrubs could be heard shifting beside him. Tuxedo Mask whirled around to see a giant bangle tiger staring right back at him. Sailor Moon was whimpering from her tree stump. Tuxedo Mask pulled out and extended his cane.

The tiger gave Tuxedo Mask a deep low growl as if to tell him to follow him. It turned and went back the way it came. Sitting on the tiger's back was a now visible, white furred rabbit, waving back at them excitedly. Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon's hand and pulled her on to her feet. "Come on, Sailor Moon," he said to her as he began to climb through the foliage. She stared at him for a minute and took off after him shouting.

~Sailor Mercury~

Sailor Mercury shivered. Snow was falling all around her, leaving her weirdly out of place. The cold nipped at her as she trudged through the snow.

Her vision was almost blinded by the amount of snow falling. It hadn't stopped snowing for quite a while, as far as Sailor Mercury could tell. The snow was knee height.

Sailor Mercury tripped over something that was covered by the snow. She fell, the snow covered her hands and arms. She shivered again and made herself get up again.

A snow pile behind her fell into two separate snow piles, one on either side of her and a large, white beast raised itself from the snow. It lumbered beside her. The polar bear nudged Sailor Mercury then lowered itself to the ground. Sailor Mercury watched the polar bear and when it looked to its back and then grunted she understood what it wanted. She climbed onto the polar bear's back, and it got up and lumbered away, deeper into the blizzard.

~Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn~

Sailor Jupiter glanced over her shoulder to see the young Sailor Scout was trailing behind her. Sailor Saturn looked extremely tired from their trek through the mountains. Sailor Jupiter had to adjust her pace a couple of times for Sailor Saturn to be able to stay with her.

But now Sailor Jupiter knew she would have to find shelter soon. The clouds were growing thick and gray, a sure sign for a storm. Sailor Jupiter didn't want to get caught in a storm on the rocky path they were currently traveling.

Sailor Saturn had finally caught up to Sailor Jupiter. She looked up at the inner scout worriedly. Sailor Jupiter looked down smiling and then crouched down. "I'll carry you for a while," she said. Sailor Saturn didn't feel like fighting about it so she climbed onto Sailor Jupiter's back.

Sailor Jupiter stood up again. She began to climb up the trail again when Sailor Saturn spotted something.

"What's wrong, Saturn?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"There's something over there." She pointed to one of the cliffs. The lighting scout looked over to see the strange phenomenon too.

A giant gray wolf was looking over the cliff. On its back was a sleeping lion cub, which the wolf soon awoken. The lion cub hopped off the wolf's back and was now watching the Sailor Scouts curiously, its head tipped to the side. The wolf soon noticed them and growled softly at the scouts. But Sailor Jupiter could tell that the growl wasn't a growl of threatening but a growl like it was commanding them. Sailor Jupiter nodded at the wolf and began to walk towards it watching her step. The wolf nodded back at the lightening scout and followed its own path up the hill, barking orders at the lion cub and waiting for the group to catch up.

* * *

So how did you enjoy it? I know it wasn't as exciting as you expected but it is always calm before the storm. Trust me craps hitting the fan soon :) Now from my normal begging:

If you like this chapter, this story, or have an idea on how I can improve my writing, I'm all ears! Send me a review and I'll be sure to read it. More reviews me more updates, so if you really want that next chapter soon or another update day this weekend start sending in those reviews. I have also improved my profile and would love it if you stopped by. In my profile you will find sneak peaks on my stories coming up, a get short biography on some of my OCs, and what I'm up to. I've been thinking up more ideas for new sections so I would love some ideas or feedback.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this next installment. My next update will be Thursday (either in the afternoon or at night). Until then, I hope you have a great couple of days.

_Wolfscout logged out._


	21. Chapter 21 Past, Present, and Future

Hi Everyone! A little fun fact for everyone! This chapter was suppose to be one long chapter with Chapter 22 but I found that it was 15 pages and any longer it would be a novel. So I split both chapters in half so I could put everything in it and still be reasonable. Anyways, please enjoy and I'll see you on the other end.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own my Original Characters (Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Bearjaw, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang,Sharptooth, all the Dream Animals, and an characters that may appear in future chapters) and my ideas for this story.

**Chapter 21**

**Past, Present, Future**

The room was almost pitch black besides the small streak of light that was peeking out from behind a shaded window. Sailor Cheetah could barely be seen between the darkness and the bed sheets that she was under. Sweat beaded down her face even though a white wash cloth had been placed on her head.

Dash watched her. He couldn't be seen at all through the darkness. His black armor blended in with the shadows in the corner of the room.

The door to the room opened, letting in the forbidden light. It circulated around the room and landed on the Black Knight. A black, cloaked wolf walked in. It smiled at Dash.

"So you're still in here," it asked.

Dash made no motion to look at the wolf instead he continued to watch Sailor Cheetah. He did answer her though, "Yes sensei."

The wolf laugh, "Even though I'm the Wolf Shaman, and once your teacher, it doesn't mean you have to call me sensei still."

Dash nodded, but it was a slight nod and he never let his gaze leave Sailor Cheetah.

The Wolf Shaman placed a rewetted white cloth on Sailor Cheetah's forehead. She placed a paw on her head pulling it awhile a few seconds later. "Her fever still hasn't died down yet," she sighed.

Dash looked up, worried. The Wolf Shaman turned her attention to Dash, "How did this happen and how did you guys get here?"

Dash looked away. "They know which heart the Darkness Dragon lives in."

The Wolf Shaman seemed to understand. She looked worriedly at Sailor Cheetah. "How many people were transported here?"

"It's just us; we were the only ones in the park when Queen Thornrose's grunts jumped us."

The Wolf Shaman nodded and looked back at Dash. She looked both worried and determined. "I'll go send a message to the other Shamans. If Sailor Cheetah wakes up let me know."

Dash nodded and the Wolf Shaman left, leaving Dash alone in the darkness again.

~Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune~

Sailor Uranus leapt onto a giant nearby bolder, Sailor Neptune was right behind her. The two scouts had been traveling through the land for some time. Fog was now rolling in and it was becoming harder to see.

"Uranus, do you think we should stop for a minute and wait for the fog to go by?" Sailor Neptune asked wariness in her voice.

Sailor Uranus stopped and nodded. The fog was getting so thick that it was becoming harder for Sailor Uranus to see the ground below her. She decided to sit down on a nearby rock and began to think about a plan to find the other scouts.

Their rest time would be cut short though. Something light brown and circler flew past Sailor Uranus and crashed between her and Sailor Neptune. The two outer scouts leapt away before the attack's aftershock could hit them.

"Whoever you are, leave here now!" a young voice shouted threw the fog. An outline of two, young kids where standing above Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

~Sailor Mars~

Sailor Mars found herself stumbling into the very heart of the heat. The phoenix she had been following lead her closer to a volcano that seemed to be somewhat dormant. A volcano could be heard erupting again from far away.

"How can… anyone… survive in this place," Sailor Mars muttered as a small cave came into view.

The phoenix flew back towards her, circled her from above then flew toward the cave. Sailor Mars plotted along behind it. When she had reached the cave, she collapsed onto the ground. She was excited to have cool air around her. The phoenix flew deeper into the cave and left Sailor Mars without a guide.

She sighed and decided to let herself rest against the cave wall. "I'll have to look for the others later," she began as she closed her eyes, "but for right now I need to rest."

~Sailor Mercury~

The snow began to fall harder than she had ever seen it before. Sailor Mercury grasped to the polar bears fur coat, hoping it would keep her warm. She had been riding the bear for hours and she was beginning to wonder how long until they found shelter.

Suddenly, Sailor Mercury could hear someone call out. She sat up and looked around desperately. But she could barely see her hand in front of her face and gave up trying. The polar bear grunted and quickened its pace. The polar bear roared, and someone called out again.

"Is that someone else stuck in this blizzard?" Sailor Mercury wondered. "Maybe it could be one of the others scouts." Sailor Mercury was unsure that any of the other scouts could be in this Arctic Wonderland, but she hoped she wasn't the only one.

A small light could be seen up ahead and a figure of a young girl stood before her. She looked the polar bear up and down.

"Where have you been? This weather is dangerous to be playing in." the young girl scolded. Sailor Mercury watched the young girl. She was wearing Arctic weather clothes, which happened to include a parka that seemed to cover not only her face but her entire body. Sailor Mercury shivered and the girl seemed to notice her then. The girl stared at her for a minute, shook her head and turned her attention back to the polar bear.

"Come on, Tyler, let's get home before she freezes out here," the child turned and began to march through the snow. The polar bear, Tyler, growled softly and lumbered after her.

~Sailor Venus, Artemis, Luna, and Dina~

Sailor Venus, Artemis, Luna, and Dina suddenly hit a plaza full of birds. Every kind of bird was there. Most of them where shopping, going from store to store and leaving with talons full of bags. Some of the birds where hocking their wares in makeshift wooden stands that were aligned around the walls and store fronts. There were groups of birds talking amongst themselves. Their children raced around the plaza, screeching in excitement, and weaving in and out of other birds in the plaza.

"Mama?"

Sailor Venus turned to see a young girl probably about Rini's age staring at her confusedly. She wore a white cloak. The hood was down, showing her blue eyes and her blond hair which was tied up into a pony tail by a big, red bow. Before Sailor Venus could say anything the little girl's eyes grew wide.

"It is you!" She exclaimed and jumped up and down excitedly. "I have been wondering when you would come visit me. You are always writing letter to me saying you would come visit but you never do!" It was then that she stopped for a second. Sailor Venus was about to open her mouth again to say something but the young girls continued. "You know you could have just come to Sensei's house instead of wandering about. I'm kind of surprised to see Luna and Dina here too." The girls head tipped to the side. "I would think Luna and Dina would be with their owners."

The young girl thought for a minute about the information, shrugged and turned around to head back the way she came. "Come on Mama!" she exclaimed happily and began to dance back the way she had come. Sailor Venus stared after her.

"Should we follow her?" Artemis asked. He looked up at Sailor Venus with a questioning look.

"She knows more about what is going on around here then we do. I guess we might as well," Sailor Venus answered Artemis. But that was only half the reason why she wanted to follow the girl. When Sailor Venus was watching the girl, she noticed something different from any other girl she could have come in contacted with. This girl had a tiara on with an orange gem with the symbol of the planet Venus in the center of it.

~Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon~

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon found their way into the center of a village. The village was almost Native American looking. Leather tents were located about the village in almost seemingly random directions. The animals that they past had war paint across their faces and bodies in different designs. It wasn't until that they got to the heart of the village that Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon ran into a problem.

The source of the smoke was a bonfire in the center of the village. Animals where dancing around it, telling jokes, laughing, and just plain enjoying themselves. The majority of the animals found around the fire where horses but some prairie dogs, cows, sheep, goats, and other farm and western animals were scattered about. Behind the bonfire, there was a huge tent decorated with paintings of animals of different type. Over the door of the tent was the painting of a horse.

A horse came out of the tent and the whole crowd fell silent in seconds. A couple of bulls dressed in leather looking armor brought a tall, wooden chair to the lead horse and he sat on it. Sailor Pluto could see the horse better on the tall, wooden chair. The horse was a brown, chocolate color. He had a mask of paint on his face. The rest of his body was covered by a dark black cloak with a hood in the back. On his head was a crown of wild flowers.

The horse could see Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon too. He leaned to one side and whispered something to a guard beside him. The party was back in full swing again and Sailor Pluto was starting to get nervous. The horse slipped off his chair and vanished into the tent again. The guards look at each other. The guard the horse had been whispering to slowly began to move towards the Sailor Scouts. The other bull guard moved into the tent.

"Don't run. They aren't a threat," something said inside Sailor Pluto's head. She noticed her Dream Animal become a ghostly figure beside her. Sailor Mini Moon was tensing up. She looked like she was going to fight the bull guard or run.

"Small Lady, the guard shouldn't be a threat to us. Relax," Sailor Pluto whispered to Sailor Mini Moon. She nodded and let her muscles relax.

The guard came closer and looked the two Sailor Scouts over. "The Horse Shaman wishes to see you in his tent. Please follow me," the bull said and turned on its hooves and walked towards the big tent behind the bond fire. The two Sailor Soldiers followed without a word.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask

Sailor Moon was panting as when they reached the edge of the forest. Tuxedo Mask was right behind the tiger and rabbit. He had an edge of nervousness around him as then walked thru the meadow. When they came to a stop, Sailor Moon came to stand beside him. She let out a gasp in surprise at the site.

They were on a hill. There was a path of grass that was woven thru the rocks and pine needles. About half way down the path there was a small wooden cottage with a small garden next to it. Farther on out a meadow of green grass and white flowers stretched out as far as the eye could see until it hit mountains in the distance. To their far left, Sailor Moon could make out a small village of tents. A pillar of smoke was rising from the middle of the tents. To their right, Sailor Moon could just barely make out the shapes of volcanoes and lava.

Tuxedo Mask shifted slightly when he spotted two cloaked figures making their way up the hill. They looked to him like they were in the mists of a heated debate. One of the cloaked figures was waving its hands around franticly as the other one shook its head slowly. The second figure looked like he really didn't care what the first figure was saying. Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Moon at this moment. Her whole attitude seemed to change suddenly. Sailor Moon was staring down at the cloaked figures intently. She clutched her fists into a ball quickly then glanced at her shoulder.

"Why is she…" Tuxedo Mask started to ask but stopped. On Sailor Moon's right shoulder, a ghostly outline of a rabbit could just be made out. Tuxedo Mask wanted to attack it. He thought of it almost as a threat but he realized that he was just nervous. The rabbit only looked as if it was talking to Sailor Moon. With each thing it whispered to her, the more Sailor Moon looked like she was a confident, suffocated person that belonged there instead of a ditzy, failing grade student that was totally lost in a world they were unsure was their own.

"Listen to these animals, King Endimion," a voice next to him commanded. Tuxedo Mask looked down at the forest floor. Next to him was a ghostly version of a tiger staring back at him. Its eyes shone with trust for the cloaked figures that were coming up the hill.

"These cloaked figures are Shamans of the Animal World," the tiger spoke again in a gruff voice, "They are the only ones that can tell you where exactly you are and where the others are. You need to trust them. They were once the ruling party here."

It was then that the two cloaked figures noticed them.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn

It had only been a few minutes that they had been in the cave and already Sailor Jupiter was ready to fight. Her mussels tightened as the wolf returned with a cloaked figure and a young girl in tow. The wolf wandered off to the fire place on the far wall. Couches surrounded the fire place as if it was a TV in a living room. A rug that looked to be made out of bear fur was placed right in front of the fire place. It was there that the little lion cub and the wolf slept silently. The wolves' ears were pricked for anything suspicious.

The cloaked figure was the easier of the two people to describe. He wasn't a human at all but a lion. He stood on his back paws; his front paws where covered by the sleeves of his black cloak. His hood was down reveling paint markings down the side of his face. Below the lion's right ear was a long scar that traced all the way down to his chin.

The young girl standing beside the lion surprised Sailor Jupiter. Not only did this child resemble her so much that anyone off the street would say that she was Sailor Jupiter's younger twin sister, but she was also wearing a Sailor Scout uniform that looked exactly like hers. There were a few changes that made the young girl stand out from Sailor Jupiter. The girl's dark brown hair was braided instead of the pony tail that Sailor Jupiter used. Above the hem of her skirt on her Sailor Scout uniform was printed with lightning bolts streaking across in a light green color. The young girls tiara was also the same as Sailor Jupiter's except for the sign of the planet Jupiter in the center.

"Welcome Sailor Jupiter to the Mountain region of the Animal World," the lion greeted her, "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Jupiter shouted. She was confused, frustrated, and a little ticked off. If the lion didn't give her answers, she was going to fight the lion until she got them. The wolf over by the fire place gave a low growl and the lion cub tried to mimic the growl but only manage a mew.

The Sailor Jupiter look-alike was taken back in surprise. "But Mom we were expecting you for quite some time. You said you would come to visit."

Sailor Jupiter stepped back visibly confused and upset. Sailor Saturn watched Sailor Jupiter's expression and read it carefully. She had never seen Sailor Jupiter this upset before. Sailor Saturn had always thought of Sailor Jupiter as the Sailor Uranus of the inner Sailor Scouts. She never backed down and was always in control of a situation as much as humanly possible. But this time the tables had turned and not even Sailor Saturn was sure things would be ok. Sailor Saturn raised her scythe and stepped into a combative stance. She would fight if she had to.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a child. I was dropped here, where ever here is, by Sailor Cheetah's portal. I don't…" Sailor Jupiter started but she was cut off.

"That can't be true!" the girl shouted, tears began to wield up in her eyes. "Where is Ken?"

Sailor Jupiter's eyes furrowed. She hadn't heard Ken's name for years. The last time she had seen him, Ken and his family where moving away from the city because of the cardian attack. Ken's family thought that it might happen again. Sailor Jupiter knew it was Ann and Allen's monster but she couldn't tell him that.

"I think she is talking about me." A ghostly wolf began to materialize next to Sailor Jupiter. He shared the same confused look as Sailor Jupiter. Before she could say anything though, the wolf by the fire place leapt to the young girl's side. It began to growl at Sailor Jupiter.

"You aren't really my mom are you?" the girl asked. Her voice had a twinge on anger. "No you're an imposter… I should have known. My mom knows how to get here." She pointed a finger at Sailor Jupiter. "Go Charcoal. _Lighting Wolf Blitz!_"

Charcoal launched himself at Sailor Jupiter, sparks flying from its fur. Sailor Jupiter jumped back barely missing the wolf's claws. Charcoal landed on his paws and howled. The sparks in its fur released themselves and flew towards Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter scrambled away behind the opening of the cave just before they could hit her.

"This is crazy," the wolf spirit panted. He had pressed himself up against the rock wall just outside the opening mincing Sailor Jupiter's movements. He looked just as panicked as Sailor Jupiter felt. Sailor Jupiter started to think about the situation at hand. The Wolf Dream Animal He watched her expression carefully. "What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"I guess we are going to have to fight. She can't see you can she?"

"No." Sparks flew thru the entrance of the cave. Sailor Saturn was shouting something. "They can't see me in this form; you can only see me like this, and maybe Sailor Saturn if she is really paying attention and she can probably only see a ghostly cloud of some sort. The psycho girl can't see me until you call for me." The wolf looked over at the entrance in a panic.

"Well then, how do I call you?" Sailor Jupiter asked. She was starting to plan out her strategy but just need a few bits and pieces of information to finish it. Sailor Jupiter had her fight now she just had to win it.

The Wolf Dream Animal thought for a minute. His demeanor calmed as he thought. "In the Animal World, which looks to be the place we are in thanks to the cloaked lion thing, Dream Animals are able to do more things than in the real world. Dream Animals are able to fully materialize at their master's call. If I'm thinking right then for you that call would be your attack, Jupiter Wolf Thunder Howl, but I'm not sure. It could be as simple as wishing me into reality…" then the Wolf Dream Animal looked over at Sailor Jupiter. She was grinning. "Oh no…" he said quickly before Sailor Jupiter acted on her plan.

"_Jupiter Wolf Thunder Howl!_" Sailor Jupiter shouted and the Wolf Dream Animal seemed to change from something ghostly and barely seen to something more tangible.

The Wolf Dream Animal leapt from its spot besides Sailor Jupiter to the entrance of the cave. It gave a long strong howl and sent a wave of lighting into the cave. The Wolf Dream Animal looked over at Sailor Jupiter, looking of approval. She smiled and walked over to his side and began to pet his fur.

Sailor Jupiter looked into the cave. The once viscous wolf was now behind his owner and in a submissive crouch. Charcoal's ears where tucked back as if to concede. The girl looked totally and utterly surprise. The cloaked lion looked like it understood though.

"You two aren't from Crystal Tokyo are you?" it asked confused.

"No, we were brought here by mistake," Sailor Jupiter answered assertively.

The lion nodded slightly then turned to the young girl. "Sailor Jupiter, I maybe breaking the rules of time travel but Sailor Pluto can punish me later." The lion took a breath. "Sailor Jupiter this is your daughter, Sailor Lightning."

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon

The group entered the dimly lit tent. The only light source was a small, almost dead fire in the center of tent. Behind the fire, Sailor Pluto could barely make out the figure of the cloaked horse. The cloaked horse beckoned the group forward.

"Stand outside and guard the door," the horse said to the bull guard, "No one is to enter the tent unless the village is being attacked. Understood?"

The bull nodded and backed out of the tent, leaving the two Sailor Scouts and the horse alone. The horse stood up onto its back legs. "Greetings, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon, we have been expecting you."

Sailor Mini Moon looked up at Sailor Pluto confusedly. Sailor Pluto shared the same reaction. "What do you mean by 'we'," she asked.

The cloaked horse smiled and began to mutter under his breath. He brought his front hooves over his head and as he did the fire grew with them. The tent steadily became brighter lit and the Sailor Scouts eyes grew big. They were not the only inhabitants of the tent. The outer walls of the tent where lined with wooden chairs, each having a picture carved into the back of the chair of the animal that would inhabit it. Some of the chairs were occupied by small, cloaked cattle like animals. Directly behind the fire, there was a giant, wooden throne and two chairs half the size of the throne flanking the large throne.

In one of the chair that flanked the throne, there was a giant bull in what looked to be battle armor. It was defiantly different from the leather armor that the bull guards outside of the tent wore. This bull's armor was made of steel. Engraved into his breastplate was a head of an angry bull. His cloak, unlike the others, was worn more like a cape that clipped to his breastplate. A steel helmet, much like the one you would see on a paladin in the Dark Ages, hung loosely on the back of his chair. Completing the bull's intimidating looks was a large battle ax that was the size of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon leaned against the chair lazily.

"Horse Shaman," the bull called out in a gruff voice, "Hurry up with the greeting. I'm growing impatient." With that comment, he propped his head up against his fist.

The horse turned around and calmly spoke, "Last I checked I was the one who sat in the Spirit Throne, Bull Shaman. But maybe I'm wrong and I'm not the Shaman in charge of the Plains."

The bull snorted a reply. Feeling satisfied, the Horse Shaman faced the Sailor Scouts again. "I'm sorry for that. As I was going to say, this is the tent of the Shamans of the Plains. We were once the ruling party of the plains until Thornrose took over. Many of the animals that live in this small nomadic city still believe that we are the ruling party."

He bowed and walked over to his throne and sat in it. The Horse Shaman motioned the Sailor Scouts to sit on the pillows before the fire. Sailor Pluto sat without any problems, but Sailor Mini Moon seemed unsure of what was happening. Sailor Pluto had some help. Beside her, her Spirit Animal was assessing the situation for her. The horse spirit was well assured that they were safe here.

"So Sailor Scouts how did you end up in the Animal World anyways?" the Horse Shaman asked curiously as he settled himself into his chair.

Sailor Mini Moon had just opened her mouth to speak when a voice from a second tent opening in the far corner of the tent spoke out, "They were transported here by the Animal Sailor Scout herself."

A young girl walked into the room. Sailor Pluto eyed the girl closely. The girl looked exactly like her even down to the Sailor Scout uniform, which only had a few differences. The girl's hair was dark green and was left to flow in the wind. She also wore red glasses that seemed to make the young girl look smarter than help her see. Her Sailor Scout uniform mimicked Sailor Pluto's uniform besides for the one difference there were pocket watches that lined the hem of her skirt. The girl's tiara gem, though hard to see, was red with the sign of the planet Pluto in the middle of it.

The girl gave Sailor Pluto a quick glance, and then walked over to the Horse Shaman. She gave the shaman a quick bow and continued talking, "Though if Sailor Cheetah transported them by accident or on purpose is still to be decided."

The Horse Shaman bowed his head slightly in a thank you for the information. The Bull Shaman looked annoyed. He jumped out of his chair, grabbing his battle ax, and pointed it at the young girl's head.

"Sailor Cheetah is here! You little squirt why didn't you tell us sooner! You can read the future for cow's sake!"

The girl looked at him squarely. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked towards Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon. "I saw her coming yes, but I also saw your tribe coming home with their heads atop of pikes. I wasn't going to tell you what was going to happen if you were to act rash. But I never foresaw other Sailor Scouts joining this fight. I suppose I was never really good at seeing my own mother in my visions anyways."

Sailor Pluto stared at the girl for a few minutes in surprise. The Bull Shaman stomped closer to the girl and glared at her. "How dare you relieve that information! She isn't from your time period and you know it, Sailor Time," He growled at her. She didn't say anything to him as she turned around and left the tent without another word.

Sailor Mercury

Sailor Mercury listened intently to every word the cloaked polar bear that sat across from her said. She had only been in the huge cave for a half an hour or so but she was learning so much information from being there.

The girl who had found her in the snow was actually her future daughter and a future Sailor Scout, Sailor Ice. She almost copied her mother to a T on her looks. The Sailor Scout uniform that she wore was blue. Her tiara gem had the sign of the planet Mercury in the center of the stone and her skirt was lined at the hem with what looked like snowflakes. Her personality was incredibly different from her mother's though. Sailor Ice had inherited her mother's brains but found school too boring to put any effort into it. She did put her effort into studying martial arts and cooking goodies. It had almost came to Sailor Mercury as a shock to find out that her own daughter didn't like school but was instead inspired by one of her best friends.

Sailor Mercury had also learned that the bear that she had tripped on in the snow storm was actually Sailor Ice's pet and spirit animal. "A few years after the Crystal Tokyo that you saw, there will be a Spirit Revolution," the Polar Bear Shaman had started telling Sailor Mercury when the Penguin Shaman waddled into the library with her flippers full with a tea tray. "It is almost like a renaissance period in the future. Many people, especially those who live in the palace, will realize that Spirit Animals aren't only a lifelong companion for someone but also can heal or make people stronger. Let's take you for example, you are unable to fight the evil now without your Spirit Animal, am I correct?"

Sailor Mercury nodded, remembering the time that they fought Sharptooth way back when this adventure began. Even after Sailor Cheetah joined the team, they had a semi- hard time beating enemies without their Spirit Animals.

"Well when you can summon your Spirit Animal to your side in a heartbeat and have him or her enter the physical world, you can gain powers of immeasurable quantity. But that's only if you know how to unlock that potential. Most people who are experienced in it can't even summon half of that power. Your daughter is lucky though. She has bonded totally with her Spirit Animal because it has been with her since birth. If she hones her training, in a few years she might have half the power unlocked; and a couple years after that, who knows?"

The Polar Bear Shaman looked over at the two sleeping forms beside the fire place. Sailor Ice had tucked herself against the side of her polar bear, Tyler's, stomach. He had one arm protectively but gently over Sailor Ice's body. She almost looked like a stuff animal compared to the polar bear's size.

"Polar Bear Shaman! Polar Bear Shaman!" a cloaked walrus barked as he slid his way across the floor, waving what looked to be a scroll. "The Wolf Shaman has sent us a message. It must be important because it's sealed!"

The Polar Bear Shaman looked surprised as he snatched the scroll from his friend. He unrolled it quickly but gently and looked at the contents before placing them on the table. The scroll had only one thing in on it, an outline for a polar bear paw. Rolling up his sleeves, the Polar Bear Shaman placed a paw onto the scroll and the scroll lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. The lights shot straight up in the air and then dispersed leaving a ghostly imagine of a cloaked wolf.

"Polar Bear Shaman," the wolf said as it stared right on ahead, "I have very good news to report. Sailor Cheetah has returned to the Animal World as well as Dash. Sailor Cheetah has succumbed to her powers at this time but when she wakes up I will have more to tell you. I hope this letter has found you in good health. Wolf Shaman"

The scroll rolled itself back up into a ball and waited for the Polar Bear Shaman to do something with it.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune

Sailor Uranus growled as she nearly dodged another ball of light brown light that burst the ground she was just standing on. She glanced up in the sky to see her Hawk Dream Animal, now taking more of a tangible form, was screeching wildly and diving at something; Sailor Uranus wasn't sure what because of the fog that covered the whole area. While they were fighting with their invisible enemy, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune got separated and now all Sailor Uranus could see of her lover and cousin was a bright blue light that would flash every so often in the distance.

"You are not getting away from me!" Someone screamed from behind Sailor Uranus. A sword was sailing toward Sailor Uranus's head and the only thing she had time to do was block the sword's blow with her own sword. The blades collided and sparks flew for a second, giving off just enough light for Sailor Uranus to see her foe's blade. To her surprise the blade was a replica of her own Space Sword.

The blades crashed together again as both foes showed equal strength. Sailor Uranus growled she wasn't going to be beat. Her determination was just enough to push the attacker backward. _"Uranus Hawk Wind Cyclone!" _She screamed and her Hawk Dream Animal screeched back as it clapped its wings together.

A small pocket of fog moved away from them, allowing Sailor Uranus to see her foe. She was a young girl not much older than Rini. Everything about her attire screamed that she was a copycat of Sailor Uranus besides for the fact that the gem in her tiara had the symbol of Uranus and the hem of her skirt was lined with what looked to be wind. The girl even held a replica of Sailor Uranus's Space Sword before it was transformed by the Hawk Dream Animal.

"I don't take too kindly to copycats," Sailor Uranus growled. She wanted to defeat this girl and then help Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus hoped that Sailor Neptune would not suffer from any injuries because she was not there.

"And I don't take too kindly to trespassers," the girl growled and dropped into an aggressive stance. Sailor Uranus matched the girl, dropping into an aggressive stance of her own. After a few second, the girl roared and charged at Sailor Uranus. Up above, a hawk and Sailor Uranus's Dream Animal collided together in a bundle of shrieks and feathers. The two birds wrestled in the air as the two battlers below traded blows. But the battle would not last for long.

"Enough!" a screech was sent across the land. The fog dispersed at once leaving the two battlers and their hawks looking confused. Sailor Uranus could see Sailor Neptune again. She was not too far off from Sailor Uranus but she had been battling with her own copy cat. It was then that a giant Hawk swooped in from the sky. It's cape barely hanging onto the bird as it landed between the two battles. It growled angrily at all four of the humans standing before it.

"Blood should never battle blood. Sailor Wind, Sailor Water, concede your fight to your parents!"

Sailor Cheetah

A taunting laugh erupted from the Darkness Dragon. He seemed please with the fact that Sailor Cheetah was frightened and surprised by him. His blood red eye glinted with glee in the light of Sailor Cheetah's dream meadow. It was the very same meadow that was once separated into a dark half and a light half, but now the boundaries where down allowing the Darkness Dragon to sliver his way into the light side of the meadow.

"You serious believed that nonsense that they told you about animals not having Dream Animals?" the Darkness Dragon asked with glee. He was enjoying his moment too much.

Sailor Cheetah on the other hand was miserable. She looked down at the grass underneath her. How could she be so foolish?

"Foolish indeed," the dragon said as if reading her thoughts, "Only a fool would believe what the Wolf Shaman said. So what about your powers? What did they tell you about them? Did the tooth fairy give them to you?" The dragon erupted into another fit of laughter as he rolled onto his back. Sailor Cheetah's misery was putting him into a good mood.

"I inherited them from my mother… our family line inherited our powers from the moon," Sailor Cheetah mumbled. The dragon whooped and hollered at the explanation.

"The moon… oh that's rich!"

Sailor Cheetah growled at the Darkness Dragon. She wanted him gone, out of her head, chained to some other poor soul who would have to deal with him for an eternity. But instead the dragon was in her head, in her dream, laughing at her foolishness. And it was then that the dragon sat up and whipped away the tears from his eyes.

"Well this has been fun. Next time I need a good laugh I sadly won't be fortunate enough to have you there. Oh well." The Darkness Dragon stared down at Sailor Cheetah, his mood had totally changed. He roared as he sung his tail at Sailor Cheetah. She leapt out of the way and flew right into a well aimed breath of fire. Sailor Cheetah screamed as the fire burned at her fur.

"I need to wake up!" she thought to herself as she felt her body on a collision course towards the ground. "I need to wake up!"

…

And Sailor Cheetah bolt up in bed. Her body felt like it was still on fire even though she knew she was awake. But where was she? Sailor Cheetah surveyed the dark room for a few seconds, taking note of the empty chair in the corner that was draped with a black cloak. Sailor Cheetah tipped her head as best she could so she could hear the voices coming from the other side of the wall, one of them sounding familiar. Was it really who she thought it was?

Sailor Cheetah got out of the bed and made her way to the door. Tugging open the door, Sailor Cheetah made her way into the blinding room. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet but slowly they did and when they did she was greeted with some surprise looks.

The Wolf Shaman stared at Sailor Cheetah in surprise. Beside her, Fish-eye, Hawk-eye, and Tiger-eye seemed just as surprise that a Sailor Scout was even in the house. The Wolf Shaman walked over to Sailor Cheetah, who had covered her eyes with one hand and the other was clutching the door handle as if it was the only thing holding her up.

"Sensei," she said softly when the Wolf Shaman approached. "I'm sorry it seems that I was set up to fail the Animal World from the beginning."

The Wolf Shaman shook her head. "No, I knew you had the Darkness Dragon in you. I couldn't let you know though."

Sailor Cheetah removed the hand covering her eyes and stared up at her teacher in surprise. The Wolf Shaman smiled and helped guide Sailor Cheetah to one of the couches. When the animal scout was settled the Wolf Shaman turned her attention to Fish-eye, Hawk-eye, and Tiger-eye. "Would you three minded if I had some alone time with my pupil. I need to explain a few things. Please go and complete the task that we discussed earlier."

They nodded and left the room in silence. It was a surprise to Sailor Cheetah how her teacher knew about the Darkness Dragon's resting place. But was there much else to explain? Sailor Cheetah would have rather not known if anything else wasn't as she thought.

"I'm sorry for lying to you all those years ago," the Wolf Shaman began. She did almost seem as though it had killed her inside to keep secrets away from her pupil. "But I was afraid that by letting you know about the Darkness Dragon, I would be putting you in harm's way. But it seems that even I can't protect you from the blood of Sailor Dragon."

Sailor Cheetah looked at her mentor confusedly. "But I thought Sailor Dragon didn't have any children. How could Sailor Dragon have any descendants?"

The Wolf Shaman looked away from her former pupil. "The story of Sailor Dragon wasn't really truly over when I cursed her. I never expected it to though. Sailor Dragon was unafraid by my threats and took on a mate. They produced a son who would have no knowledge of my curse. If he had known about the curse I suppose things might have ended differently. But Sailor Dragon's son took up a mate and from there Sailor Dragon's family line grew up almost everyone that is living here now has a small amount of DNA to trace back to Sailor Dragon. But there were two family lines that the curse seemed to manifest itself in. One of which is her own family line and the other somehow finding its way into her sister, Sailor Gryphon's, family line."

It was then that the Wolf Shaman faced Sailor Cheetah. And for the first time Sailor Cheetah saw displeasure and sorrow in her former teacher's eyes. "There is another that holds a demon in his heart and he is destined to do horrible things. Only the moon will be able to save him from his cursed fate."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Pretty exciting huh? Well unfortunately I'm not planning on releasing the next part until Sunday or so. But until then visit my profile! I have put up a sneak peak of the next chapter for you (this time I didn't forget ;) and I have biographies of my OCs the next one to come up this week is the Animal World Shamans so don't miss it. It might have some interesting information that you guys might want to read. If you like my work and want to check out more, check out Dragon Heart. Dragon Heart is a Winx Club fanfic that has been getting some pretty good reviews. So if your into Winx Club check it out. Also, if you want to let me know how I'm doing or what I can do better send me a review. Comments are appreciate. I hope you all enjoy your weekends and I'll be back next week to give you another weeks worth of chapters.

_Wolfscout logged out._


	22. Chapter 22 The Passing of One's Hopes

Hi Everyone! Sorry I'm a day late, Pokemon Black and White came out yesterday and I just couldn't pull myself away from the game. There isn't much else to say right now... so I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you on the other side! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own my Original Characters (Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Bearjaw, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang,Sharptooth, all the Dream Animals, all the children of the Sailor Scouts that you have sort of met and will play an important role later, and an characters that may appear in future chapters) and my ideas for this story.

**Chapter 22**

**The Passing of One's Hopes**

The work, the pain, and the knowledge cycled thru her brain while she dreamed and although Sailor Cheetah had not wished for the Darkness Dragon to be in her thoughts, he would not leave. He was like a terrible paper cut that just never seemed to heal. While awake and active, Sailor Cheetah couldn't do anything other than think about him. Her training exercises that Sailor Cheetah rigorlessly did seemed to be centered on suppressing the Darkness Dragon. And of course the Darkness Dragon would never let Sailor Cheetah sleep in peace. He haunted every dream she had and on more than one occasion forced Sailor Cheetah from her sleep.

It was again on one of these nights where she had been forced from her sleep that Sailor Cheetah heard the sound of arguing near her door. Sailor Cheetah stood up a crept close to the door and placed an ear to the door. At first the voices sounded like Dash arguing with the Wolf Shaman but after a few more minutes of talk Sailor Cheetah could make out other familiar voices as well. In the back of her mind, the Darkness Dragon squealed. He recognized before Sailor Cheetah that the other voices weren't just any voices. They were the voices of the Shamans!

It was now that Sailor Cheetah was curious. What could be so important that the Wolf Shaman would neglect to invite her to the meeting and how was the Wolf Shaman meeting with the other Shamans? Sailor Cheetah knew that the Animal World was spilt into 11 sectors. Each sector could house any number of Shamans based on the types of animals that lived in the sector. For example, the Air Sector housed most of the birds and creatures of the air. For each type of bird there was a Shaman that lived in the house that was built for them. It was almost impossible for all the Shamans to leave there respected areas and talked to the Wolf Shaman, who was in one of the most dangerous sectors of them all because Queen Thornrose's control was more prominent there.

"We can't just sit and do nothing till then we need to strike!" Sailor Cheetah could hear the passionate shouts of Dash threw the door. Whatever they were arguing about was important enough to bother Dash. At this point curiosity took over Sailor Cheetah and she opened the door a crack and peaked inside.

The Wolf Shaman and Dash were surrounded with 11 scrolls rolled out around her. Where one scroll ended another began until it made a tight, neat circle around the two. The Wolf Shaman was sitting in the direct middle of it, her back legs where crossed Indian style and her head was down as if in thought. Dash was in his true form. His powerful Great Dane body was also covered in Dash's black armor. The helm of Dash's outfit was sitting on the floor between his front paws. Dash was turning around madly, desperately looking for support from the other Shaman.

"No we cannot be so rash," the Horse Shaman finally said, "Sailor Time has reported a failed attempt at Queen Thronerose if we act too rashly. We must wait until the Sailor Scouts are together again."

The Polar Bear Shaman nodded, "We have sent Sailor Mercury your way Wolf Shaman but I'm afeard that just her alone with Sailor Cheetah won't be enough. One by themselves will never overcome this mess. Only the planets together can overcome destruction."

"Do you really think this is the end?" The Wolf Shaman finally looked up at the ghostly imagine of a polar bear. The Polar Bear Shaman nodded. "Then I suppose the time for action is really upon us. Dash!"

Dash turned to the Wolf Shaman. His eyes shone as if he was hanging onto every word the Wolf Shaman was saying and was hungry for more. "You wanted action against the false queen then we will amass our army. Small as it might be, the Sailor Scouts will take care of our foe. I ask for guidance from the elements of the air to speed our warrior's arrival and I ask the elements of water to keep the Sailor Soldiers healthy and energized during their trip. I trust you all have sent the Sailor Scouts in your care with their mothers." The Wolf Shaman looked up at the other Shaman and in return they nodded and gave her the same look of determines that she gave them.

"Good. Dash can you leave us be for now, the Shaman have much more to discuss that is only meant for Shaman ears only."

"Very well, sensei. You can find me in Sailor Cheetah's and my room if you are in need of me," Dash said as he bowed to the Shaman. In a panic, Sailor Cheetah bounded back to bed as silently as she could in order to avoid detection.

Wolf Shaman

Dash closed the door behind him and the Shaman's surrounding the Wolf Shaman waited until they knew Dash was asleep before they began again.

"Do you think it was a good idea for Dash to hear all of that?" The Dove Shaman said as she gave a hard glare towards the room that Dash had gone into. "Can he really be trusted?"

The Wolf Shaman shook her head. "I'm not so sure anymore."

Sailor Venus, Artemis, Luna, and Dina

The air… Sailor Venus had never really realized how much she really wanted to fly, to be care free about her surroundings. But here she was flying above mountains and forests and she couldn't be happier. Artemis seemed to just as happy. He was on bow of the air ship that they were on and sat there triumphantly, smiling as the wind blew threw his fur. He almost looked like a lion sitting in the wind.

Luna was pacing nervously though. Unlike Artemis, who was with his human, Luna was worried as to whether Sailor Moon and the others were alright. Deep down Luna hoped that Sailor Moon was with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon but she was unsure. It was too dangerous to be in the Animal World alone. After being introduced to Sailor Love, the Dove Shaman described the situation to the group as best she could.

There was defiantly some movement in Queen Thornrose's troops. As far as they could tell, she was starting to reinforce the borders of the Plains Sector in order to find the Wolf Shaman. "Once she has killed the Wolf Shaman," the Dove Shaman explained, "We won't be able to stop her."

Luna knew they wouldn't get out of this mess without a fight and from what the Dove Shaman said about the war, Sailor Cheetah would be their only way of ending the war. Luna looked up as if something had called her out of her thoughts. Sailor Venus was kneeling beside her, looking worried. Luna couldn't remember Sailor Venus talking to her at all but apparently she had.

"Are you ok, Luna?" she asked. Luna looked away confirming what Sailor Venus thought. If Luna was upset things where not looking good.

It was at this moment when the air ship they were on took a sudden turn into the mountains, sending Sailor Venus and Luna crashing into the banner. Artemis slipped off the bow and was now clutching to it for dear life. With his claws dug into the wood, Artemis was able to pull himself back onto the bow and he leapt back into the air ship.

Sailor Love burst from the Captain's room looking frantic. "Sorry about that everyone!" She exclaimed as she ran back into the room to grab the wheel. Sailor Venus and the moon cats followed the young scout into the Captain's room.

"Just got orders from my Sensei, we need to pick someone else up before we land at our destination."

Sailor Venus watch curiously as the Sailor Love ran from one machine to the next, turning dials and pushing buttons. After a good 5 minutes of these tasks Sailor Love pointed to the bow. "You should be able to see our new crew members now. Be prepared to fight some of Queen Thornrose's troops though."

Sailor Venus rushed to the edge of the ship and looked over the banner to the mountains below. The sight shocked her. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn were below them with a mistioursy Sailor Scout fighting beside them. And there enemy was a platoon of Queen Thornrose's troops!

Sailor Cheetah and Dash

The morning air was almost to perfect for Dash as he stepped outside the Wolf Shaman's house and onto her front porch. He stretched and yawned. He hadn't slept that well in years.

"Morning sleepyhead!"

Dash looked down at the yard startled. Sailor Cheetah was smiling at him, her staff in hand. "Good morning," Dash replied surprise, "Why are you up so early?"

Sailor Cheetah shrugged. "Couldn't sleep… you can have my breakfast if you like."

Dash looked down at the stairs. There was a tray of pancakes, muffins, and fruits that seemed to sit untouched. The only thing that was touched was a small cup off on the side of the tray. "What was in here?"

Sailor Cheetah didn't break her pose. Her staff up in a battle stance, standing on one foot, with a deadly stare, she continued her conversation, "Blueberry juice."

"What?"

"Yeah blueberry juice," Sailor Cheetah began spinning her staff from side to side. "Sensei says it calms the mind… personally I think it gets my mind going but I guess it's better than coffee."

Dash laughed. "Yeah, defiantly better than coffee."

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune

"You listen here! It's MY princess that is in danger and I say we go that way!" Sailor Uranus growled as she grabbed Sailor Wind by the collar of her uniform and holstered her up into the air. The two hadn't stopped fighting since they left the Dolphin and Hawk Shaman's cave. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Water sighed.

"You know… back home they do this a lot too," Sailor Water began looking up at Sailor Neptune. Sailor Neptune looked down at the young Sailor Scout. She knew what Sailor Water meant by 'back home'. The Hawk and Dolphin Shaman had explained to the two adult Sailor Scouts that both Sailor Water and Sailor Wind where from Crystal Tokyo and they had been sent two young scouts to the Animal World like many of the children to study and train.

"I sure it's nothing like this though," Sailor Neptune said looking back down at her daughter.

"Yeah its normally nothing like this," Sailor Water started laughing, "Well actually it starts like this then it turns into some wrestling match. Those are always the best fights because it is more of a play wrestle then anything. I like playing with papa."

Sailor Neptune smiled then began to laugh as she watched what was now turning into a wrestling match between Sailor Uranus and Sailor Wind. Sailor Neptune studied Sailor Uranus face. She was pleased with Sailor Wind, and maybe even enjoying the rare look at her future. She would be a happy, proud parent in the future.

The family affair lasted a total of 5 minutes before Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stopped. They both gave each other the look. "Did you feel that?" Sailor Uranus murmured.

"The tide is changing."

"I felt the wind change too."

The younger scouts looked at each other in confusion, both marveling at their parent's ability to sense the changes of their element. Sailor Wind's hawk began squawking like a nutcase. It was then that Sailor Wind dropped into a defensive stance.

"What's wrong with Torque?" Sailor Water asked worriedly, her fear was seeping into her voice. But the look Sailor Wind gave her shook off all of that fear. It was time to fight. Sailor Water pulled out her own mirror that mimicked that of her mom's. Whispering a few words underneath her breath, the mirror light up and showed Sailor Water where her enemy hid.

"40 degrees to your right 500 feet out," she shouted at Sailor Wind. Sailor Wind whispered something under her breath that the older scouts couldn't hear and pointed her sword towards the direction Sailor Water had specified. A ball of orange light flew from the tip of the sword and smashed directly at its target. A few armored weasels went flying.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune smirked. If they just followed Sailor Water's directions, their enemy wouldn't come close. The two older Sailor Soldiers joined in the tight circle around Sailor Water and fought.

Sailor Mercury

Sailor Mercury shook slightly. Even though she had left the snowy abyss of the Ice Sector behind with Sailor Ice and her polar bear guardian, Tyler, Sailor Mercury couldn't shake the feeling of the cold. They were close to the Wolf Shaman's home but still too far away to see it.

"Are we almost there?" she asked her daughter who was currently riding Tyler.

"Yeah, in a little while we will see it. Do you think we can run there Tyler?"

The bear just growled in disagreement and Sailor Ice laid across the polar bears back. "This trip is so long… we should make cookies when we get there!" To that the polar bear roared in agreed.

Sailor Mercury just shrugged. She didn't blame the young scout for feeling so bored and energetic. She would have rather ran or flew to the house but that couldn't happen. Well normally it wouldn't. But something seemed to happen. The wind blew behind them. The strong push of air made them race across the plains until they stopped in front of the Wolf Shaman's front door step.

Staring up at the door in surprise, Sailor Ice whispered, "You want to ring the door bell?"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn

From the looks of it, they weren't going to see the next morning. Sailor Jupiter growled under her breath. After all the battles she had endured and how many times she had dodged imminent death, she was going to die at the hands of animals. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Sailor Lighting was already trying to make a small dent in Queen Thornrose's forces. Backed by her wolf and Sailor Saturn, the two would have made an unstoppable force under normal circumstances. If only she could do as much damage.

Sailor Jupiter's Dream Animal jumped back behind the rock they had taken shelter behind. He was starting to get tired just like her and Sailor Jupiter didn't know how much energy she had left to spare to her Dream Animal. The wolf looked up at her.

"It's no good," his voice echoed in her head, "There is too many of them. We really can only pray for a miracle. It looks like even the young ones are tiring out too."

Sailor Jupiter growled. She wasn't going to die lying down. "How many have we killed?"

"2 or 3 hundred of them or so but I can't be sure."

"And how many do we have left?"

"20 or 30 hundred maybe."

Sailor Jupiter slammed her fist against the rock. This couldn't be it. She wouldn't let it… and it wasn't either.

"Venus Dove Double-Cross!" A dove dived down from the air. It bowled over about 20 or 30 soldiers before flying back to its owner. Sailor Jupiter followed the dove's movements only to smile to see who was flying about them. Over them was Sailor Venus and another Sailor Scout that Sailor Jupiter didn't know clutched to a rope ladder.

"You are not going to die on my watch!" Sailor Venus shouted down to Sailor Jupiter and Saturn.

"Sailor Love!" Sailor Lighting shouted up to the unfamiliar Sailor Scout, "It so awesome to see you!" As soon as both Sailor Venus and Sailor Love were on the ground, the two young scouts hugged. Sailor Jupiter looked at one of her best friends and a new hope resurged among her and her Dream Animal. They would live to find their Princess.

"Well we aren't going to stand around here right?" Sailor Saturn said with a smile and turned back towards the advancing armies. "Saturn Lion Death and Rebirth Strike!"

And so their battle began again with renewed hope.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask

They were left in a difficult position. They could make their way across the Plains Sector and risk being attacked or they could stay where they were. Sailor Moon looked down at her gloved hands. She didn't like what was happening. After speaking to the Tiger and Rabbit Shaman, she knew they were friend but not many other animals are.

"This world is divided," the Tiger Shaman said, "Many of the animals gave up and join Queen Thornrose's side after she won over the Royal Guard. Others that didn't submit died or have hidden in other sectors or in nomad villages. There isn't much hope for us without Sailor Scout power."

"But there must be something else besides fighting! How can those once loyal to the Shamans and Sailor Scouts turn their backs on them?" Tuxedo Mask shouted. Sailor Moon understood why he was so upset with this. Why can't everyone just stop fighting?

"Sadly Queen Thornrose hasn't left much room for loyalties to anyone else. After almost everyone in the Royal Guard was killed those that lived didn't feel as though they had a choice. Their commander died. Queen Thornrose had won. And it just keeps getting worse from there. Though I feel hope from you Neo-Queen Serenity. There is a power much stronger than evil."

Sailor Moon looked up at the Tiger Shaman. He was asking so much of her. But she wasn't sure that she could do it. Could she really become strong enough to defeat Queen Thornrose?

"Queen Thornrose probably is aware that you and your soldiers are in the Animal World," the Rabbit Shaman stated as he put a paw on her shoulders. "And she knows that you are a future queen of earth. You are one of her biggest targets Sailor Moon. Please help us, Sailor Moon. With your Sailor Scouts and Sailor Cheetah, you will be able to save this world."

Sailor Moon looked up. Inside she wished to be back in her warm bed, sleeping way past her alarm, and running to school like a crazy nutcase. But she knew that those days ended as soon as she decided to transform into Sailor Moon for the every first time. See looking into the eyes of the two Shamans came to a realization. Her home was being threatened just like the Shaman's home world was being destroyed. She couldn't let that happen to anyone.

"How are we getting to the Wolf Shaman's house?" was all she needed to say in reply.

Dash

He sighed as he looked out over the plains. His dreams roared loudly in his head. The same dream he had ever night since he arrived back in the Animal World. And thinking back on it now, Dash could hear the screams of death and the roars of battle.

Suddenly he was back to the battle, the battle for the castle that Sailor Lion and every Sailor Scout of the Animal had lived before her lived. It had only been hours after Sailor Lion had died of old age. Queen Thornrose hadn't even waited for them to bury her before she had attacked. The attack had been swift and Dash's father had lost a few dozen good men to her first wave of attacks.

Dash has grabbed an old sword from a suit of armor. He wasn't part of the guard yet nor had he finished his training yet. But he wanted to fight anyways. Dash charged down a few of the halls and made his way to the main chamber. He knew that this was where Queen Thornrose wished to conquer. This was the heart of the castle get this and everything else fell into place. The whole castle would fall to her.

Dash burst through the double doors and took out a couple of rats that jumped him. They didn't last long. Slowly, Dash made his way thru the mass of bodies fighting for control of the castle. Those that didn't fight for the guard were traitor and Dash didn't spare them any mercy. Nor did his father do the same. Dash could see him at the end of the room fighting off wave after wave of rhino, rat, weasel, and crocodile. Each opponent fell before his sword, the family sword and the sword that symbolized the Captain of the Royal Guard. Dash was destined to wield it one day and lead the guard for himself. But Dash didn't know that that day was coming faster than he expected.

Without warning, Sharptooth, the 1st officer of the Royal Guard and best friend to Dash's father, swung his sword at Dash's father. He didn't expect it. The black wolf was able to block the blow with his own sword but it was awkward and Dash's father was knocked off balance. Sharptooth swung again this time successfully knocking Dash's father to the ground. There was no more time left for the black wolf and Captain of the Royal Guard. Sharptooth stuck Dash's father what was a mortal blow but was too weak to kill him instantly. Dash launched himself at Sharptooth and anger and was able to throw the reptile to the wall.

"DAD!" Dash screamed as he rushed to his father's side.

The wolf knight looked up at his son. His face was full of grief. It was then that Dash realized that his father had been preoccupied with his grief for his lost charge and secret love. Now he would die because of that love. "Son," Dash's father choked out. "I know that you have not finished with your training but you must be brave now."

"Dad its ok, everything is going to be fine." Dash would rather die before he let his father die like this.

"Every life has a time that they must return from the earth. And when that time has come the next generation must take charge of everything for the previous generation. And so it must be." Dash's father coughed and struggled to take a breath before he finished his speech. He had to do this before he died.

"It is because of this circle of life that I must do this, Dash, my son." There was more coughing and Dash felt tears slide down his face. "It is with great pride and sadness that I past on my sword to you. With it come the guard, my powers, and the responsibility of the Animal World and the next Sailor Scout's protection. Use my powers well." And with one final breath Dash's father died, leaving Dash alone in the world.

"I will, dad," Dash murmured under his breath as black armor encased his fur. "And I will protect this land." Sword in hand, Dash turned to face his enemy.

But there was laughter that faced him and Queen Thornrose stood before him. She was looking cool, calm, and collected. Beside her kneeled Sharptooth, looking eager to kill Dash but Sharptooth was loyal enough not to. Dash was almost consumed by the anger he felt inside. She just stood before him all smug as if she had won while not only had Dash lost his Sailor Scout but also his father. Dash charged and Queen Thornrose laughed. Just before Dash was about to hit her and her soldier, they jumped away and Dash crashed into a wall.

The battle was stopped as they watched Dash attempt to fight Queen Thornrose. But the battle wasn't going to last long. Queen Thornrose turned to Sharptooth.

"He has a curtain quality I'm looking for… I wish to add him to our… collection. Subdue him."

Sharptooth nodded in understanding and leapt into battle against Dash. Dash growled and launched himself at Sharptooth in a blind fit of rage. Sharptooth blocked each wild blow. When Dash has almost knocked himself out from exhaustion Sharptooth attacked. With a well placed punch to the gut, Dash's vision went blurry then disappeared entirely.

It was about this time that Dash felt a hand physically touch his shoulders. Shaking off the memory, he turned to the new arrival. Only hours before Sailor Mercury and her future daughter, Sailor Ice, had arrived at the Wolf Shaman's house. This made them the first of all the Sailor Scouts to arrive, not counting Sailor Cheetah of course. Dash's hand twitched slightly. He knew that some of the Sailor Scouts were gifted with extra "sensors" so to speak. He had figured from many surveillance missions on the Sailor Scout of Earth that if he was in the presents of Sailor Moon she would have been able to see threw him. He turned his eyes to the floor.

"What's up?" he asked trying to not sound suspicious.

"Nothing much… I just decided to come out here. It's a silly thought but I hope to see some of the other Sailor Scouts in the distance. But I suppose that pure hope isn't going to bring them here."

Dash laughed. "It brought Sailor Cheetah to the Animal World the first time. I'm sure things like that have effect here in some strange magical way."

Sailor Mercury nodded and Dash just shrugged. "We better get inside anyways… the Wolf Shaman will want us inside for dinner in a moment."

Sailor Mercury sighed. "I guess you're right." They both turned and walked into the house just as a bird could be seen flying in the distance.

Sailor Mars

Sailor Mars was enjoying the cool air that blew in her face. She was about 100 yard in the air and on the back of a phoenix. Only a few hours ago, Sailor Mars had been trying to cool off when the Phoenix Shaman came to opening of the cave to see her new visitor. Since then, Sailor Mars had talked to the shaman about the Animal World and the situation at hand. She had been allowed to sit in on the Shaman meeting and had listened to the discussion about the upcoming war. She would have to find Sailor Moon and fast in order to protect her.

Following in her mother's footsteps, Sailor Flame, Sailor Mars's future child, had convinced her sensei to let her come. The journey had been long but Sailor Mars was finally starting to sense another Sailor Scout not far away. It wasn't just one Sailor Scout either… she felt to distinct Sailor Scouts and another unfamiliar sense. One of the Sailor Scouts had to be from the Inner Scouts. But the other two felt tied to other elements. Sailor Flame began to get antsy as she sat near the tail end of the giant phoenix they were riding.

"I feel her," Sailor Flame said as she took a peak at the house they were approaching.

"Who?" Sailor Mars asked. She had been told that Sailor Flame's senses were much stronger than her own and Sailor Flame was often feeling supernatural forces and communing with them as much as she could feel the natural forces. Sailor Flame shifted again.

"Sailor Ice is down there. Her mother, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Cheetah are down there as well. I feel so much power coming from that house. But I'm not sure who it's from… makes me feel antsy."

Sailor Mars nodded and looked down at the house. It was then that she heard a sudden gasp from her future daughter. She turned her head back to see if everything was alright.

"Sailor Time!" Sailor Flame squealed with delight and sure enough a few minutes later Sailor Mars could feel Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon below them. With them was another scout that Sailor Mars was sure had to be Sailor Time.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mini Moon

Sailor Mini Moon buried her face in the fur of Helios. Sailor Pluto looked over at the two lovers. If they were in another time their love could flourish. But in this time of war and secrets Sailor Pluto wondered how long Sailor Mini Moon and Helios's love could last. She turned her thoughts elsewhere.

Sailor Pluto couldn't help but marvel at the amazing ability that her daughter had obtained. Sailor Time returned to the tent twenty minutes later, escorting Helios into the tent with her. The Horse Shaman and Helios greeted each other warmly as if they were good friends and left to discuses some issues. They were issues that Sailor Pluto was sure only Sailor Mini Moon had heard about because of her connecting to Helios. But it seemed that those same issues involved them.

When the Horse Shaman had returned to the tent with Helios, they had decided to send Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mini Moon, and Sailor Time over to the Wolf Shaman's small house out on the boundaries of the Plains Sector. The Bull Shaman had argued that they would all be safer if the Sailor Soldiers stayed in the camp but the Horse Shaman can convinced him otherwise. Now on her daughter's horse, Sailor Pluto was worried about the adventures ahead.

"Don't worry mother," Sailor Time said as she continued to look straight ahead. "We won't be alone when we arrive at the Wolf Shaman's house."

Sure enough Sailor Pluto could hear shouting from above her. Looking up, Sailor Pluto saw Sailor Mars waving down to her. She smiled and waved back.

"This is good," Sailor Pluto thought, "We aren't all too far apart anymore."

Wolf Shaman

The Wolf Shaman was starting to worry that her hiding spot would be discovered. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Wind arrived at her doorstep badly bruised but not hurt. Sailor Water had been well protected during the battle as there was no bruising or damage that she could see. The Wolf Shaman became increasingly concerned when Sailor Venus, Jupiter, and Saturn arrived with their daughters and the moon cats and had also suffered some injuries.

She had tried to heal and protect the house from any attacks but she was unsure whether that could be enough to stop an attack as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask made their way to her slowly filling home. In order to figure out what to do next the Wolf Shaman asked for a hearing from the elements. In her mind, she saw her answer and quickly gathered the necessary materials to commune with the Tiger Shaman. Luckily he hadn't sent Sailor Moon to her yet.

"We can't let her cross the plains anymore. They are too guarded and some of her scouts have been injured in the process of making their way here," the Wolf Shaman said as she stared up at a ghostly figure of the Tiger Shaman. Suddenly another figure shone beside the Tiger Shaman. It was the women that the Wolf Shaman had seen in her vision with the elements. She was every bit as true to what the stories had said about her.

"Are they ok? They aren't serious hurt are they?" the panic in Sailor Moon's eyes was evident to the Wolf Shaman. She shook her head.

"Only a few of your soldiers were attacked. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn seemed to have the worst injuries but Sailor Venus did acquire a few wounds. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune also were attacked but only sustained bruises. All of the damages have been repaired," the Wolf Shaman reported as she bowed her head in respect of the future Queen.

Relief pour threw her features and Sailor Moon stepped out of the meeting, probably to sit off to the side and listen to the rest of the meeting. The Tiger Shaman waved a paw and Sailor Moon returned into the ghostly image, looking a bit nervous.

"I wish to ask your permission for us to teleport you and your prince," the Tiger Shaman asked looking down at the Sailor Scout of the Moon. She looked over to the Wolf Shaman and she bowed her head. Sailor Moon looked back at the Tiger Shaman and nodded.

"What would it entail?"

With the rest of the Sailor Scouts

"You're doing WHAT!" Sailor Uranus screamed as she stood up from the couch she was sitting on. She clutched her Space Sword tightly, letting all of her anger flow out of her.

"We will be teleporting her here threw the elements," the Wolf Shaman said calmly. She understood Sailor Uranus's worry but she didn't want to put Sailor Moon in harm's way. "She is a big target," she thought to herself, "If Sailor Moon is captured or killed not only is the Animal World gone but Earth will be too."

"I'm not letting you do it!"

There was a sigh from Sailor Neptune. She didn't want Sailor Moon to be teleported threw any element but she knew it was a better alternative. "What is the danger of her being killed by this verse Queen Thornrose?"

"Its hundred percent safer," Sailor Cheetah stated. She stood with her back against the wall and her arms were folded.

"What if she gets lost?" Sailor Uranus growled. Sailor Cheetah gave Sailor Uranus a grave stare.

"Then she will end up some place else. To tell you the truth it isn't much different then Planet Power. It just has nature involved with it instead."

Sailor Uranus growled for a minute out of anger but she felt Sailor Neptune's hand slowly calm her anger. She looked down at her hand and noticed that Sailor Neptune had wedged her hand into Sailor Uranus's clenched hand. Then Sailor Uranus sighed, "Then I want to be there when you do it."

The Wolf Shaman nodded and rose from her chair. She had a few things to do before Sailor Moon joined them.

Dash

The moon was full, signaling the advance of ghouls, goblins, and monsters to stalk the night. As such, Dash answered the call. He remembered the first day he became a monster, a being that was separated from his own being. One side of him wanted to see the end of this. It was the same side of him that wanted to revenge his father. But the other half wanted to fulfill his duty. He wanted the Darkness Dragon, but for his own gain. He shook with fear.

And then he appeared as though he had been there all along. In the moonlight, Dash's darker half smiled. Its black fur glistened and his eye glowed a bright yellow. But inside he was plotting.

"You realize that I have always been here," it spoke to Dash. It looked up at him as if needing a verbal response but Dash knew it could hear his thoughts. "She did you a favor you know? Unleashing me, tearing me from the prison that I had been kept. You have more power now then Sailor Cheetah could ever hold to archive."

Dash looked away, as he remembered the pain that had followed with his capture. Those glowing weapons were more than just tools for gathering Dream Animals. They created monsters like him.

"I want you out," Dash growled wishing to whichever higher being that could hear him that they would grant him his wish.

"Unfortunately, you know that they can't do that. How can a God forsake me! They created me and placed me inside you! I will never let you forget that." There was a low chuckle that burst into a full on evil laugh.

"I'm done with you," Dash growled down to it and for a moment really believed that he could break free. "I would rather die before I…"

Dash was interrupted however by the black wolf. It smiled up at him showing him his full array of sharp teeth. "You're not done till I tell you you're done with me!"

There was movement and the front door burst open. Sailor Cheetah made her way down the steps hastily. She was mad. And from what Dash could tell Sailor Cheetah was going to blow off some steam.

"Well it looks like she has made this easy for us. Go, do as I planned!" the black wolf shouted looking up at Dash. Dash looked down at the wolf for a moment then began to move away from Sailor Cheetah. He wasn't going to hurt her again! But he had no choice in the matter anymore.

The black wolf growled and tackled Dash, entering his body. From there the black wolf could control what Dash did while he helplessly watched. Dash's body began to move closer to Sailor Cheetah.

Sailor Cheetah

Sailor Cheetah roared angrily as she swung her staff at the air. She attacked again and again, each time believing that she had attacked and wounded Queen Thornrose and the Darkness Dragon. The war would stop. She would make sure it did.

Dash approached from far off. Sailor Cheetah watched him and smiling shyly when he reached her. "I'm sorry if I seem angry," she began looking down at her feet instead of his eyes. "Just haven't gotten a lot of sleep that's all."

He nodded for a moment. Sailor Cheetah looked up hopeful that she didn't seem like an anger management case. But when she looked at Dash, she noticed that his eyes were watching her carefully as if considering what to say next. There was a moment where Dash's facially expression changed before returning back to normal. It had been too quick for Sailor Cheetah to notice but it was the moment where the black wolf fully took over. "You want to take a walk with me?" Dash asked and Sailor Cheetah nodded. What's one little walk right? It would be just long enough to blow off her aggressions.

They traveled a few miles away from the house. Slowly, Sailor Cheetah was wondering if maybe they should turn back or that maybe they were lost. But there wasn't much Sailor Cheetah could do know. The events of time had been set in motion.

In the back of Sailor Cheetah's brain she felt the smallest bit of sympathy. But Sailor Cheetah wasn't aware of where it can from or who it was to. In reality it was for what would happen to her next. A voice shouted inside her mind, "Watch Out!"

But as Sailor Cheetah turned to see who had called out to her, the butt end of a lance collided with her stomach. She gasped for air as she took a step back. She clutched her chest. Her vision was becoming more tunneled until everything seemed to slip away from her. It was there that Sailor Cheetah fell to the ground.

* * *

Alright guys so this is really starting to heat up. There are many questions that I'm leaving in this chapter. Is Sailor Cheetah ok? What is Dash up to? What is that evil spirit that Dash is freaked out about? And what are the Sailor Scouts going to do to save the world? Stay tuned, only 4 more chapters left!

If you guys like this chapter, hated this chapter, want me to stop using cliff hangers, or have tips to help me improve my writing, please send me a review. If you like my writing then try out Dragon Heart if you like Winx Club. It is the one project I'm currently working on. If you want more Sailor Moon: A Darken Heart, then check out my profile. I have a sneak peak of the next chapter up there as well as sneak peaks behind my OCs.

I'll be back on late tomorrow to add the next chapter to this story. So I'll see you all tomorrow :)

_Wolfscout logged out._


	23. Chapter 23 Peices Falling Into Place

Hi Everyone! I'm back again to bring you another chapter in this story. 3 more chapters after this everyone so we are almost there. Before I let you read on I just wanted to shout out to James Birdsong who sent me a review. Thanks for the review, it was very encouraging.

Alright I hope you guys are excited because here it is Chapter 23!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own my Original Characters (Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Bearjaw, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang, Sharptooth, all the Dream Animals, all the children of the Sailor Scouts, and any characters that may appear in future chapters) and my ideas for this story.

**Chapter 23**

**Pieces Falling into Place**

The Wolf Shaman was just as anxious as the Sailor Scouts as she placed the finally pieces together of the summoning circle. It wasn't a difficult spell and the Wolf Shaman had preformed it many times. But this time the Wolf Shaman had very precious cargo. On the slight chance that Sailor Moon became lost in the elements, both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars had sworen to kill her.

The Wolf Shaman smiled at this. They were sure loyal to their princess especially the Outer Sailor Scouts. They had helped create the summoning circle and gathered all the ingredients for it. Now Sailor Uranus was sitting nervously as the Wolf Shaman prepared for the spell.

The Wolf Shaman closed her eyes and breathed in. She had to be one with the elements in order to make this work. She motioned Sailor Uranus over to her. The wind scout stared down at the Wolf Shaman with determination.

"You love your princess right?" Sailor Uranus gave a silent nod. The Wolf Shaman knew that the wind scout loved Sailor Moon but in a different way than the love that she had for Sailor Neptune.

"Sit."

Sailor Uranus sat down at the edge of the circle. She was almost surprised that the Wolf Shaman didn't ask for one of the Inner Scouts. They had known Sailor Moon in this life for far longer that she had. But she sat quietly and watched the Wolf Shaman. She hadn't even opened her eye but she knew that Sailor Uranus had nodded. It was almost incredible.

"What do you want me to do?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"Close your eye young scout. Become one with the elements, then I will tell you what you must do."

Sailor Uranus sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't have time for this. She wanted Sailor Moon near her so that she would be protected. Sailor Uranus took a deep breath and exhaled. Slowly, she began to feel the winds change. It was something not new to her but it was a different change. The winds were carrying her. To where she was uncertain but she let them take her. In her mind she could hear the Wolf Shaman.

"Concentrate of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, when you see them tell me."

Sailor Uranus began picturing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. She began thinking of the time Sailor Moon had saved Hotaru from Mistress 9 and utter destruction by her own hands. Sailor Uranus thought of the time she confronted Tuxedo Mask with Sailor Neptune. They were ready for all out war at that time. But now things were different. Sailor Uranus wouldn't dream of fighting her princess as she once did.

Slowly the wind deposited her in a new house. A cottage made of wood. But were the wind brought her was to another circle similar to the one she was sitting on the edge of right then. But sitting on the edge of the circle was Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. The Tiger and Rabbit Shaman were sitting on the edge of the circle too.

"I see them," Sailor Uranus said. In the back of her mind, she could hear a gasp from some of the Inner Scouts.

"Good now reach out to Sailor Moon… lend her your powers."

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Uranus thought as she focused her powers towards her, "Come with me."

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, who was holding Sailor Moon's hand at the time, began to disappear from the house that they were in. And when they had fully disappeared Sailor Uranus opened her eyes. Sailor Moon was staring back at her smiling.

"Thanks Sailor Uranus!"

Sailor Cheetah

Sailor Cheetah groaned. She was starting to come to her senses, though it seemed to her that she still seemed a little crazy. She couldn't be hanging in the air could she?

Sailor Cheetah opened her eyes, only to close them again. She let out a soft groan again. The light was too bright for her. Was it morning? She opened her eyes again and let her eyes adjust. Sailor Cheetah was shocked at what she saw.

She was in a throne room of some kind. It had to be the throne room of the old castle that once belonged to the Sailor Scouts of the Animal World. But some of the room had been redecorated. The throne now had what looked to be a giant dragon climbing the back of it. Its gold wings were outstretched as if it was ready to fly. The rest of the room was still made of stones but had looked unwashed in years. They were as black as the night sky. What lit the room was some torches that were scattered around the room and a little bit of sunlight the snuck in threw the high arching windows.

Sailor Cheetah looked up. The only reason she had such a good view of the throne room was because of the fact that her wrist were bound and she was now hanging from chains that were attached to the wall by a hook that would have once hung tapsters. She growled and tried to shake herself free. There was a laugh from down below her.

Queen Thornrose looked up at her prize happily. Sailor Cheetah growled back and shook her chains more. She wanted to attack… no to kill Queen Thornrose. If only she could get free. Queen Thornrose laughed again.

"I never realized how funny you are when you're caught like this. Did the human's teach you to do that…shake the chains?"

Sailor Cheetah growled, "When I get out of these chains I'm going to..."

"You're going to do what? Attack me? Try to kill me? I wish to see you try," Queen Thornrose yelled up to her. Then her expression changed to one of smugness. "See I have this knight who is so strong that I don't think you could hurt him. Come here Black Wolf Knight!"

A wolf came out of the shadows that were still hidden in the corner of the room. He was cladded in black armor that fit his form quite nicely. His face was hidden from view by a helm that covered his whole face. But then Sailor Cheetah noticed that the "wolf" underneath her wasn't really a wolf but had some dog blood in him. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"No…" Sailor Cheetah murmured softly under her breath. Queen Thornrose heard it though. Her fox ears where honed on Sailor Cheetah and she could hear the pain that followed in her voice.

"But it is… isn't Dash?" Queen Thornrose turned to the Black Wolf Knight and he looked down. Slowly, he pulled off his helm to confirm everything. He had betrayed Sailor Cheetah.

Sailor Cheetah let out a howl of anger and pain. How could he betray her? They had been best friends since they were young! Dash had always fought for good! Then she looked down in shame. She had trusted the enemy. All was lost.

Sailor Scouts

They didn't know that Sailor Cheetah was now in the hands of the enemy. They didn't know that Dash had betrayed them and was working for Queen Thornrose. But they did know the final battle was coming and they need to prepare. They had rested for the rest of the night after summoning Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to the Wolf Shaman's house the night before. But now that they had all rested up they had to make a decision. They were all gathered around the Wolf Shaman's living room. Sailor Scouts from the twenty-first century and Sailor Scouts from Crystal Tokyo were sitting in a circle around the three cats, Luna, Artemis, and Dina. They were just missing their key member. Two of the young Sailor Scouts, Sailor Wind and Sailor Lightening, had gone looking for Sailor Cheetah. Sailor Lightening was the first to return.

"She isn't in the house so she has to be practicing outside or something," she said as she sat down besides Sailor Ice and Sailor Water. Sailor Water began to look down nervously at her mirror. Then Sailor Wind burst into the house with her hawk on her shoulder.

"You find her?" Sailor Water asked as soon as she stepped in. Then she looked down at her mirror as if she already knew the answer.

"No… though Torque found something." Sailor Wind held up a small bell. One that was similar to Sailor Cheetah's. Sailor Moon gasped in surprise.

"That's not…"

"It is," Sailor Time interrupted Sailor Moon. She looked up at her for a minute and then turned her gaze down to the floor. "Sailor Cheetah won't be able to help us…"

Sailor Pluto watched her daughter for a moment. She had seen Sailor Cheetah's disappearance. But how much of it was she really going to tell them. Then Sailor Jupiter got up and moved away from the circle.

"Well I guess we need to plan this the old fashion way," she said hiding the worry that was wrecking havoc on her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder to her daughter, who had at one time lived in this house. "Do you have any maps of the place?"

Sailor Lightening smiled and leapt to Sailor Jupiter's side, her wolf not far behind her. "They're in a weird spot but we should be able to get them. Follow me!"

Dash

In the comfort of his own quarters, Dash let despair wash over him. He remembered when he lost his freedom to choose right and wrong. It was right after he woke up from the battle. He was in the very same room that he now slept in. Queen Thornrose had decided to try her new invention out on a live being. Those cursed weapons. They originally started as Lionclaw's sword and Wolfear's dagger. They were weapons that could not only be used in battle but for collecting Dream Animals. Though in the Animal World there weren't any dreamers that lived there so they decided to experiment. What would happen if one of those blades came in contact with a non-dreamer.

Queen Thornrose had done the honors. She had dug Lionclaw's sword in so far deep the Dash swore that it came out the other side of him. The pain had been astounding. Dash remembered wishing to just pass out or die from the pain. He had suffered from nothing as badly as this in the battle for the Sailor Scout Castle. Not even the pain of losing him father compared.

Twenty minutes pasted and Dash had been in pain threw it all but then the pain just stopped. It was as if something snapped inside him and a door was opened that wasn't supposed to be opened. A ghostly flower opened up on his chest and bloomed into a rose for a minute before withering. Queen Thornrose pulled Lionclaw's sword out in surprise and handed it to Lionclaw. The withered flower then took a shape that now Dash loathed to see. It was a black wolf. Its eyes were bright yellow and shined like the full moon. But its teeth were so sharp that it could tear threw bone with easy.

It was a false Dream Animal. It was like a Dream Animal with sort of the same powers as one but it had evil intensions. Those evil intensions aligned with Queen Thornrose's evil plans to a point. But it was willing to serve her all the same. And reluctantly, Dash's body wasn't his own anymore. But he also remembered the promise that Queen Thornrose had made him.

"Bring me the Darkness Dragon," she said on the day that Dash had run into Crystal for the first time in years, "And I will get rid of the false Dream Animal. Though I won't understand why you want to get rid of the thing that had brought you both your powers and your knightly name."

But he was sure that he wanted to get rid of it. So he could be free again.

Sailor Scouts

Sailor Moon looked nervously around at her comrades. It was almost time to leave. The Sailor Scouts were intermingled. Children with their future parents, each of them among friends, their happiness was flowing off of them. But Sailor Moon also knew that they were worried too.

She spied Sailor Mini Moon talking with Sailor Love and Sailor Ice. Sailor Mini Moon had taken a liking to the younger Sailor Soldiers. It reminded Sailor Moon of herself with the older Sailor Scouts. But Sailor Moon had to remind herself that in a few more years in Sailor Mini Moon's time, she would be guarded by these same Sailor Scouts even though she had barely met them.

"Sailor Moon," the Wolf Shaman said, breaking Sailor Moon from her thoughts. "Be careful. Queen Thornrose might not be the rightful ruler of this land but it doesn't mean that she isn't powerful. But that power is an evil, possessive power. Don't let it get the best of you."

Sailor Moon nodded at the Wolf Shaman as she tried to remember everything that she was told. The Wolf Shaman knew far more about this land than Sailor Moon ever dreamed of learning. It was then that Sailor Moon realized that the Wolf Shaman was followed by three familiar faces. Fish-eye, Tiger-eye, and Hawk-eye shyly looked at Sailor Moon. It had been a while since Sailor Moon's last experience with them. They had been hiding in the Wolf Shaman's basement when the Sailor Scouts started showing up to the house. It was there that they worked on the secret object that Pegasus wanted them to give to Sailor Moon. They handed her a small, wooden box.

The box gleamed slightly in Sailor Moon's hands then opened on its own to reveal what looked like a bracelet. Small, multi-colored butterflies surrounded the bracelet looking thing. Then there was a burst of light and Sailor Moon's staff was in her hands. The bracelet thing was wrapped around the staff up towards the top of it. She looked surprised then confused. There was a deep opening in the bracelet thing that was in the shape of different animals. One of those openings was filled with a crystal in the shape of an alligator.

"Like the Wolf Shaman said Queen Thornrose is strong. We have been working on a way to amplify your powers… to give you a fighting chance if everything takes a turn for the worse. Sadly, we must use the magic of dead Sharptooth to do it," Fish-eye explained. She never looked up at Sailor Moon's face but she was afraid to.

Sailor Moon's face wasn't one of anger like Fish-eye was afraid of but one of sorrow. She remembered the day that she first met Sailor Cheetah and had remembered the battle that really started this quest. How it had come full circle.

"Thank you," she said to them and they looked up in surprised then backed away. It would be the last time that Sailor Moon would see the Amazon Trio. The Wolf Shaman stepped forward again, looking serious and determined now.

"You might have to kill the rest of Sharptooth's siblings and take their magic to even have a fighting chance if Queen Thornrose has Sailor Cheetah. It might be the end of all hope unless you can manage the strength and courage to succeed." The Wolf Shaman smiled at this moment, "But I believe in you. The cats and I will be waiting for you here for your safe and successful return."

It was with that that Sailor Moon knew it was time to leave. The Wolf Shaman had given them her blessing and now they had to put their plan into action. It was a simple plan. They would make their way down to the dungeon and rescue Sailor Cheetah then try to draw out Queen Thornrose. Sailor Moon didn't want this to end by fighting but she learned from so many years of this that no matter what their might be bloodshed. She looked around one more time at her small Sailor Scout army.

"Let's go," she said and all the Sailor Scouts joined hands.

"Sailor Planet Power!" they all shouted and they disappeared to some place far out in the plains.

"Please," the Wolf Shaman pried when they disappeared, "Let the wind carry them to their destination. May the earth protect them from attack. May the fire burn brightly in their souls so their courage will never faultier. And may the water heal their wounds when things go wrong."

Sailor Cheetah

Sailor Cheetah growled softly and tried half heartedly to break the chains again. She didn't have the heart to escape anymore. She had been betrayed and her heart was torn in two. She hadn't realized until then that she had really had feelings for Dash before. But now that she was hanging from chains in the fox's den, she had understood why it hurt so much for her to be betrayed by him. And somewhere inside, Sailor Cheetah knew that Dash was hurting too.

Queen Thornrose

Queen Thornrose heard the soft growl from Sailor Cheetah and the half-hearted shake of the chains. She was growing impatient. Sailor Cheetah's attempts to fight had died away the longer that she hung in the throne room. It was then that Queen Thornrose laughed. It wouldn't be long now before this war would end with herself as the victor.

Queen Thornrose motioned to a weasel guard that was standing near the front door. He cautiously made his way around Sailor Cheetah, where he was afraid that the Darkness Dragon would just attack him randomly, and knelt before his ruler. Queen Thornrose smiled at his stupidity towards Dream Animals.

"Bring me Lionclaw and his siblings. I wish to have a word with them. Also bring the Black Wolf Knight to me too. I have some work for him." Sailor Cheetah's ears picked up when the Black Wolf Knight's name was mentioned but then she went back to what seemed to be her depressed and defeated state. Victory belonged to Queen Thornrose!

Sailor Scouts

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Ice where typing furiously on their mini computers. They were both analyzing the castle as well as trying to find a way in. Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts where pacing nervously on the hill they occupied. They had tried to teleport into the castle itself twice but each time they found that they were redirected elsewhere.

"There is a magic shield around the castle," Sailor Mercury reported. Sailor Ice nodded.

"I've only seen a shield like this once and that was a long time ago," Sailor Ice said as she looked up at her mother. She was nervous but was happy to be in the company of the older Sailor Scouts. "But I think I know how to take it down."

Sailor Mercury was going to ask how but Sailor Ice was already rounding up the younger Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Mini Moon, and leading them down near the castle. Out of curiosity and panic, the outer Sailor Scouts chased after them but they were motioned to stop a few feet away. Sailor Ice began to mumble something to the small group she had gathered then they line up sideways.

Sailor Ice nodded to the others from where she was and began the chain. "Ice!" she shouted.

"Fire!"

"Lighting!"

"Love!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Time!"

"Moonlight!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted ending the shouting but everyone in the group started to glow. The shield that was around the castle started to glow then it shattered like glass. Sailor Ice turned to the others.

"Let's go! They probably know we are here now!" she shouted before taking off towards the unguarded castle doors.

Queen Thornrose

Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang, and Bearjaw walked into the throne room somberly. Queen Thornrose noticed a shadowy figure make its way to the shadow filled corner and Queen Thornrose knew at once that Dash was in the room as well. She turned her attention to her failed warriors. They were never as good really as good knights as their brother, Sharptooth.

Queen Thornrose laughed happily. She was going to enjoy what she wanted to do. But first, she has something else that she had to do per say.

"Guard," she shouted to the weasel that was standing near the entrance. "I want you to bring down our guest from the banisters… I have something special planned for her."

The weasel looked nervously over to Sailor Cheetah who was now in the form of a cheetah and had looked at Queen Thornrose in alarm. The weasel guard shuffled over to the chains that held Sailor Cheetah up in the air and began to lower her to the ground.

Sailor Cheetah

Sailor Cheetah was feeling a little sick when Dash entered the room. She never wanted to see his face again. But deep inside she wanted to see him too. She wanted a hug from him. She wanted Dash to comfort her but Sailor Cheetah knew that couldn't happen. Her head was a tumble messed of emotions.

It was then that Sailor Cheetah heard Queen Thornrose. "I want you to bring down our guest from the banisters… I have something special planned for her."

Then there was a laugh deep inside her head. Sailor Cheetah panicked as she tried to identify what was happening. Then there was another laugh and Sailor Cheetah remembered the Darkness Dragon.

"This is a perfect time," he laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Cheetah thought.

The Darkness Dragon laughed. "To gain revenge on those that betrayed you!"

In agreement, Sailor Cheetah let out a roar.

Sailor Scouts

What seemed like half of Queen Thornrose's army was chasing after them. In the small corridors the Sailor Scouts ran as fast as they could. Without having enough time to check where they were going, Sailor Moon was sure they were lost. But she followed Sailor Water and Sailor Time. Both where trying to verify their location on the fly, but Sailor Moon wasn't sure if they were having any luck. Sailor Water was just watching her mirror as she ran, not really paying attention to where she was going. Sailor Time didn't seem better off, every few seconds Sailor Moon could see Sailor Time's eyes begin to blur as if she was see the course of events.

Suddenly, both young scouts came to a stop in front of a forked hallway. Both hallways seemed dark and foreboding. Sailor Water whirled back around to the other Sailor Scouts (who had crashed into each other and now was in a pile in the middle of the hallway) in a panic. Sailor Time turned around slowly; she now visibly showed her worry.

"They will keep coming if we don't do something now!" she shouted at the others.

Sailor Lightning somehow was the first to jump out of the pile and was standing in front of her companions. "Then we will fight if that is what they want!" she said as she pumped her fist in the air.

The pile untangled quickly. Sailor Venus was objecting to the plan. "We can't just fight them here!"

"It's either that or be mobbed when we hit the dungeon. Pick one!" Sailor Wind argued back. The other young scouts were shouting agreements with Sailor Wind and Sailor Lightning besides Sailor Time. She was quiet for a minute then looked up at Sailor Moon determined. Sailor Moon knew by the look in Sailor Time's eyes that she had just seen another vision.

"You need to take your Sailor Scouts and go. We will stay here and hold them off," she said to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was about to raise an objection but Sailor Time interrupted her again. "The course of event will change if you are not there to stop everything that is happening. You need your Sailor Scouts but Chronis has decided that we as the younger Sailor Scouts, your children, don't need to be there. Go Sailor Moon! You're the only one that can bright up this world with your light and help the Sailor Scout that lives on the dark side of the moon and the cursed knight!"

With that Sailor Time turned to the left corridor. They could hear claws, paws, hooves, and wings coming up the hallway. The younger Sailor Scouts began to spread out between the two hallways and summon their Dream Animal into a physical form again. Sailor Moon nodded at Sailor Time then looked at the older scouts.

"Let's go!" she shouted and began to run down the right hallway but she heard her name called and stopped. Sailor Mini Moon was standing there with her own determined look on her face.

"I'm going to stay here!"

"But you might…"

"I know I will get hurt but I can't let them stay here and protect us. I have to help!" Sailor Mini Moon's eyes were almost begging Sailor Moon to let her stay. Then Tuxedo Mask stepped towards Sailor Mini Moon.

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon, I'll protect her," he said.

Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask with worry filled eyes. "Are you sure you two will be alright?"

"Positive, but right now you have to go and save the world."

Sailor Moon nodded at Tuxedo Mask and began to lead her Sailor Scouts down the hallway. Not far down the hallway they could hear a roar of anger. They were on the right path to Sailor Cheetah and destiny.

* * *

And here it is the beginning of the final battle. I hope you guys found this chapter sort of entertaining and I hope some of your questions were answered. When I wrote this chapter a few months ago I hadn't looked at the story for quite some time and forgot some of the points that I had introduced earlier and added points that had no introduction at all but I thought it had. It wasn't until recently that I edited everything including some of the material in this chapter. Though this chapter was probably the most difficult to write because I wasn't sure how to end the story but wanted to start heading in that direction in this chapter.

If you like this story send me a review, I will give you a shout out next time I post. Also I would appreciate the feedback for my next project. If you want more Sailor Moon: A Darken Heart check out my profile. I have a preview sections plus a get to know my OC section, which introduces random trivia about my characters that I didn't get to put in this time. If your into the Winx Club, check out my other story Dragon Heart. Its been getting good reviews and I am finishing the final paragraphs on the next chapter. (It is also the next thing I'm doing).

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed yourselves and I'll see you all on Thursday.

_Wolfscout logged out._


	24. Chapter 24 Dreams in the Darkness

Hi Everyone! 2 more chapters left until this story is over. It is kind of weird getting to this point but I'm glad its not over yet. Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the other side.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own my Original Characters (Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Bearjaw, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang, Sharptooth, all the Dream Animals, all the children of the Sailor Scouts, and any characters that may appear in future chapters) and my ideas for this story.

**Chapter 24**

**Dreams in the Darkness**

There wasn't much left for Queen Thornrose to do to dominate the world of animals and humans. She first had to deal with the failed soldiers in front of her. Lionclaw and his siblings were lined up in front of her, all kneeling out of respect of her. She growled and looked up at her prize. Sailor Cheetah had been lowered so she was now about 5 feet off the ground. Not too far to fall but she was still hang.

But something didn't feel right to Queen Thornrose. Sailor Cheetah's eyes had changed from a look of fear and desperation to determination. Whatever the animal scout was planning, Queen Thornrose was sure she could deal with it. Dash had proven to her that he was stronger than the Sailor Scout now that his dark half had been unlocked. And now that she had this power she needed to dispose of the weaker soldiers.

"Lionclaw!" she shouted and looked back to the small group. Lionclaw shook when his name was called. "You have failed me for the last time… I have grown tired of your family failing me like cowards! At least Sharptooth died working for me!"

Lionclaw looked fired up after that. But Bearjaw beat him to it. Bearjaw stood on his hind legs and growled loudly as he shook his paw into the air. "What would you have us do? The Sailor Scouts just kept coming at us, epecially that one!" Bearjaw roared back and pointed at Sailor Cheetah. She glared back at him. "She was literally stalking us! Now we know that she has the Darkness Dragon inside of her! How do you expect us to fight someone who has its power!"

Queen Thornrose laughed. "I don't."

"What!" the group of failed soldiers collectively gasped.

Queen Thornrose laughed again. "I expected you to die. Then I could collect your magic power crystal for my own gain. With your magic crystals, I could turn the fearsome Darkness Dragon into my own personal pet. Nothing could stop me!" She stopped laughing for a minute then looked gravely at the soldiers. "But I suppose I will have to deal with you myself…"

Wolfear was on her feet now with her brother, Lionclaw. Both of them were beginning to summon their elements of wind and fire. But it was no use, before they knew it Queen Thornrose summoned and slammed her staff's butt end to the ground and a bright light shown threw the room.

Sailor Scouts

They had to hurry. Sailor Moon knew deep down inside that this was it. She was heading to the final battle that would shape both her world and the Animal World's destiny as they knew it. Sailor Moon could sense her Sailor Scouts mentally prepare themselves for the battle ahead.

"This is it," Sailor Moon thought, "No turning back now!"

In the distance, the group saw a door that briefly seemed to be flooded with light. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter smirked.

"Jupiter…"

"Uranus…"

"Wolf…"

"Hawk…"

"Thunder Howl!"

"Wind Cyclone!"

Both Sailor Jupiter's wolf and Sailor Uranus's hawk flew towards the door. They stopped a few feet away from the door to bombard the door with lighting and wind attacks. The door exploded and the Sailor Scouts ran right threw the dust cloud, not slowing down until they got to the other side.

Queen Thornrose

Their deaths had been quick but painful. All that was left of their bodies was a few bits of dust and the crystals from their magic. The dust really didn't matter much to Queen Thornrose. She would just have someone clean it up later. What really mattered to her were the crystals now covered in dust. She looked at the weasel soldiers looking stunned as he held the chain that kept Sailor Cheetah in the air.

"I'll do that to you too if you don't come over here and help me!" The weasel slowly lowered Sailor Cheetah all the way to the ground then wondered over to his Queen.

"Take those crystals to our magic chamber. Make sure they are protected. We will need them shortly."

He nodded and picked them up. The poor guard was just about to reach the door when the door blew up and he went flying across the room. Dust rose from there the collision of some power happened and nine similarly dressed warriors came running into the throne room.

Everyone

Sailor Moon came running into the room first. She braced herself for an attack from the enemy. Each of her Sailor Scouts followed in after her, also ready for an attack. So they were startled when they heard a familiar voice.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Cheetah yelled from where she was in her chains. She didn't seem like she could go very far but now she was standing in her human form, having been forced to transform out of discomfort from the chains. Sailor Moon turned to her quickly and then a smile stretched across her face.

"Sailor Cheetah!" she cried and was just about to run to her when she was stopped by Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus had spotted Queen Thornrose sitting on her throne. In her paws was a golden staff with a scalped rose on top of it. Inside the rose seemed to be a place to put crystals inside. At that moment there was a purple crystal in it. Sailor Moon finally noticing Queen Thornrose growled.

"Well… you must be the Sailor Scouts that I've heard so much about. It's a shame that I haven't met you before," Queen Thornrose began. She shrugged slightly then looked over at Sailor Cheetah. "But I'm sure she has told you about how busy I am these days."

Sailor Cheetah growled and gave a good tug on her chains. The Darkness Dragon was screaming at her to break free and to attack the Black Wolf Knight but Sailor Cheetah only wanted to kill Queen Thornrose. Queen Thornrose laughed at the failed attempted and turned her attention back to Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts.

"But I'm afraid that I am unable to greet you properly. Black Wolf Knight, come, greet our guest!"

A shadow moved in the darkness and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars moved between the Black Wolf Knight and Sailor Moon. The knight looked away from Sailor Moon as if ashamed of his situation, which he was. Everything was spinning out of control fast. The other Sailor Scouts shouldn't have been there. But now he was ordered to fight… and fight he will.

The Black Wolf Knight launched himself at the group of Sailor Scouts; his sword was pulled back waiting to strike when he got in reach of a Sailor Scout. Sailor Mars lepted forward to fight him.

"Mars Phoenix Flame Explosion!" she shouted and a phoenix appeared on her shoulder only to spit flames at its target. The Black Wolf Knight took the hit and flew backwards. He was able to right himself enough kick off from the wall as soon as he got close. He smashed into Sailor Mars and she went flying towards the ground. There was a roar of frustration as Sailor Cheetah torn at her chains. She wanted to help fight!

The Black Wolf Knight began to run into the group. His target was Sailor Moon and the Outer Scouts could see that. Sailor Saturn held up her scythe towards the Black Wolf Knight. "Saturn Lion Death and Rebirth Strike!"

A lion cub sprung at the Black Wolf Knight and they collided a few feet away from Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon too stunned by all the events happening around her, stood there surprised. The lion cub roared and clawed at the Black Wolf Knight but ended up losing the fight with a quick swipe of the Black Wolf Knight's sword. He was about to continue his assault on Sailor Moon when Sailor Uranus's sword block the attack. She grunted under his strength but fought back anyways. Sailor Neptune saw an opening.

"Neptune Dolphin Water Tsunami!" The wave of water slammed into the Black Wolf Knight and he went crashing into the wall. The other Sailor Scouts formed a protective barrier around Sailor Moon. She was still staring at the knight. Something was wrong. Sailor Moon noticed that the knight had actually LET the attack hit him.

The Black Wolf Knight stood up. He held out his open paw waiting for his weapon to form, the one that he was given to rip Dream Animals from their owner's hearts. Bright yellow slowly took its shape and after a few minutes a lance found a home in his paws. There was a gasp from Sailor Cheetah and she tugged harder on her chains.

"Dash, don't do it! Sailor Moon can help you!" she screamed from where she was and the inner scouts gasped. The Black Wolf Knight cringed and turned towards Sailor Cheetah. Anger was flowing threw his veins. If Sailor Moon was all powerful, why didn't she help him sooner? He had been living on Earth longer than Sailor Cheetah! How didn't she know anything about his problem?

"It's because she is desperate for you to stop," he could hear his demon tell him. Dash knew that he was right too. There was a roar and Dash lepted into the crowed of Sailor Scouts. They scattered but Sailor Moon wasn't far from one of the other scouts. "Take out their leader," his demon whispered again and he obeyed turning to swipe his lance at Sailor Moon. She deflected it with her staff. The lance glinted off the staff and bounced back towards Dash. He roared again and was about to attack again when…

"Uranus Hawk Wind Cyclone!" Sailor Uranus shouted sending in her hawk and the wind it created flew at him. It smashed into his side and he growled in pain as he hit the floor besides Sailor Cheetah. She knelt beside him calling his name.

"Dash! Dash! Please stop! Don't do this!" All the thoughts of revenge had been abandoned by this moment. Sailor Cheetah ignored at that moment the roars of annoyance that came from the Darkness Dragon. She also ignored the nightmares that she had had and the prophesy that had been told. She couldn't let Dash attack the other Sailor Scouts anymore!

Dash growled at this moment. He has lost all sense of himself, all sense of honor or loyalty. All he wanted was things to change. He wanted Queen Thornrose to change him back so that he could become himself again. So that he wouldn't have to fight against everyone. He could just live away from all this. So he wouldn't have to be in pain. Dash got up, leaning heavily on his lance. He wasn't dead yet.

"Please Dash we can stop Queen Thornrose together if you stop doing this," Sailor Cheetah begged. Then Dash snapped. Queen Thornrose was the one who was going to help him not hurt him. He turned quickly and slapped Sailor Cheetah across the face. She took the blow but looked away. The Darkness Dragon was screaming for her to kill but she didn't want to. But to fight Dash seemed to be the only option she had.

She attempted to attack him. Trying to head butt him but Dash attacked her again, this time hitting her in the side with his lance. She cried out as she hit the wall. She tried to trip Dash to make him fall but it didn't truly work. Dash tripped slightly but was able to hit Sailor Cheetah with the butt end of his lance before he fell to his knees.

Dash's helmet crashed against the floor. The black helmet reflected the image of the Sailor Scouts staring in shock as the black armor cladded knight and he stared back silent and determined.

Sailor Moon brought her hands to her chest. "How… how could you do this to her… she loved you!" Sailor Moon screamed tears started to drip down her face. "How can you even betray her?"

Dash growled. Anger was seeping through his barrier. "You would never understand, Sailor Moon, you would never understand what it's like to have him in your head. Every day he demands that I do as he says. If not, he does it anyways. He does as he pleases and tears at my mind in the process. How can one live with another changing his own will. I will not be a prisoner in my own brain anymore. Queen Thornrose is going to help me!"

Dash's fist clenched tighter around his lance. It glowed brightly in the throne room where it was not only in the presence of Darkness Dragon but of nine Dream Animal holders. It cried out for to feast on the Dream Animals, to bring them into reality so it might drink from its souls. But Dash knew this was all in his head. It was really his demon and the weapon that was demanding this. The torcher would all go away soon.

"She won't help you!" Sailor Mars shouted from in the middle of the group as they had recently grouped up again in order to protect Sailor Moon better. "She is just going to leave you to die when she gets what she wants! She might even kill you herself! Don't do this!"

Dash was now frustrated. He growled as he turned towards the giant throne at the end of the room. Queen Thronerose was perched on the throne as she watched the scene unfold below. It was then that she made eye contact with the wild-eyed knight. She smiled evilly.

"You wanted me to deliver the Darkness Dragon to you! Well then have it!" Dash roared. He then turned and slammed his spear into the unconscious Sailor Cheetah.

A burst of black energy erupted from Sailor Cheetah's body as the spear's head made contact with her heart. In an instant Sailor Pluto leapt in front of Sailor Moon, her Dream Animal creating a barrier around the stunned Sailor Scouts.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus shouted over the roar of the Darkness Dragon being released from its prison, "What are we going to do now?"

Sailor Moon watched as the Dragon climbed away from Sailor Cheetah. It wings stretched to its full wings span, filling the entire length of the room. It roared excitedly, happy to be released and then it fixed its eyes on the Sailor Scouts. It grinned at them, showing rows of razor sharp teeth.

And all Sailor Moon could say was, "I don't know…"

* * *

Fun fact for you guys, the few paragraphs where Dash's helmet falls to the ground was actually written months before this chapter was even written. For those that play World of Warcraft or know the lore, the start of those few paragraphs were inspired by the Lich King's death. You never know where inspiration will come from I guess. :)

Anyways, if you like this story please review. Criticism and complements are welcome. Flames go towards my fireballs in WoW and fire Pokemon. If you want more of my writing and like Winx Club, check out Dragon Heart. I'm finishing that story next. If you are chomping at the bit for the next chapter, check out my profile. I have a preview section as well as a get to know my OC section.

Well guys next Tuesday will be my last update for this story. I will update both my final chapter and epilogue at the same time. So until Tuesday, enjoy your adventures and I'll see you on Tuesday.

_Wolfscout logged out._


	25. Chapter 25 The Last of All Things

Good Morning Everyone! For all those that live in the United States you will probably wake up to find that the last two chapters are posted. I thought it would be a good surprise for everyone. Today is sort of a bitter sweet moment for me. I started this story 7 years ago and now this story is officially coming to an end. For months this story was all I talked about with my family, especially my mom who became my editor in chief for quiet sometime and still is when I can't figure out the odd word. Both of my parents encouraged me to put this story on and I thank them for it. My writing has improved greatly over the years. My friends were a great help to me by both encouraging me and allowing me to bounce ideas off of them. I can't thank them enough. And you, the reader, has been a big influence on me. Though I wasn't sure anyone was reading my stuff until recently, I know that I wouldn't have the numbers I do have if you guys didn't read it so thank you so much.

So I'm sorry for the speech but I figured I would get it out of the way now, though I have more to say at the end of everything. Before I get into another speech/rant again I'll let you read this chapter and I'll see you on the other side.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own my Original Characters (Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Bearjaw, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang, Sharptooth, all the Dream Animals, all the children of the Sailor Scouts, and any characters that may appear in future chapters) and my ideas for this story.

**Chapter 25**

**The Last of All Things to Come**

It was true Sailor Moon didn't know what to do. Their whole plan was to get to Sailor Cheetah before the enemy did. Now that the enemy had summoned the Darkness Dragon, Sailor Moon wasn't really sure whether they would win or not. It never really was a question to fight or not but would they win was the ultimate question. They had fought many enemies before… all of them seemed to have the upper hand at one point or another but the Sailor Scouts seemed to always triumph. But it was threw their bond as friends and the love they shared.

Sailor Moon now looked into the blood red eyes of the Darkness Dragon. He grinned as he looked down at her. She made her decision there and then. But before she could say anything to the other Sailor Scouts, Queen Thornrose addressed the dark Dream Animal.

"Greeting, almighty Darkness Dragon!" The dragon turned his attention towards her. He wore a look of annoyance as if her tone had set him off in some way. "I have released you from your chains in order for you to serve a greater purpose."

At this the dragon's expression changed. "What greater purpose do you think I can serve that is far greater than killing you and everyone around you, fox."

Queen Thornrose's ear twitched slightly but she kept her cool as she stared the dragon down. She couldn't show any emotion besides dominance, if it was an emotion. "You will serve me in my quest for dominance over the Animal World and Earth."

The Darkness Dragon laughed a low rumble. "You think that I care about ruling a world… let alone if you do. If I did then I would have stayed in my host. I care about destruction and death more. And at this moment you're first on my list of those I must kill."

The Darkness Dragon bent down low as if he was going to swallow Queen Thornrose but she began chanting something in a langue that seemed so foreign to the Sailor Scouts. The Darkness Dragon blinked slightly then stood up to his full height again. Something had happened to him enabling him to change his actions.

Then Queen Thornrose laughed, "Now go, my minion, kill Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts!"

The Darkness Dragon roared and began to spit a steady stream of fire towards the group. The Sailor Scouts jumped backwards dodging the flames. Sailor Moon fell on her butt. The dragon laughed and attacked, this time with claws. The Sailor Scouts found themselves running backwards towards the wall and where the weasel guard they had accidently killed early still sat, his body slumped over and the magic crystals of Lionclaw and his family still sat in the bags.

While the Sailor Scouts ran around busy with the attacks of the Darkness Dragon, Dash made his way to Queen Thornrose's throne. He looked up at her, begging that she helped him now. His demon was screaming for him to join the fight, even pulling his body towards the fight. But Dash continued towards Queen Thornrose.

"Please," he begged, "Take away this demon that lives in my head. Destroy the black wolf that won't stop controlling me. Please help me."

He looked like a drug addicted almost as he clung to the red silk robes that Queen Thornrose wore. She looked at him discussed for a moment then batted him away with her staff. "You really thought I would help you?" she laughed.

Dash came back to her feet looking desperate. "I did everything that you asked… please."

Queen Thornrose laughed then called to the Darkness Dragon. He stopped his assault on the Sailor Scouts for a minute and turned to Queen Thornrose. Sailor Venus was within reach of his claws. One swipe and Sailor Venus would have been toast if it wasn't for Queen Thornrose's actions.

"Take care of this one first," she said pushing Dash towards the dragon with the butt end of her staff. "He has proven his worth."

"But you promised!" Dash cried as the Darkness Dragon turned his attention towards him.

"But it doesn't mean I'm going to keep it," she said. At that moment the black wolf that had been haunting him was standing beside Queen Thornrose smugly. He looked up at Queen Thornrose admirably then looked back at Dash.

"It has been a blast knowing you… too bad this is the end of you. I'm sure you would have loved to see what I have in store for your body when I control it," it said to him seriously. It eyes did shine with enjoyment in Dash's breakdown.

The Darkness Dragon's tail was now wrapping around him and lifting him into the air. Dash clawed at the black dragon scales and roared with furry at what had happened. He betrayed his best friend and potential lover only to be betrayed himself. He would not be killed, he would not allow it.

In Dash's desperate struggle he looked down at the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon was holding her staff out in front of her. It was at that moment that he could see her eyes. They were determined. It was a quality that he really hadn't seen in this situation before because this determination that was brimming from Sailor Moon was the kind that basically said that she was going to fight until she died. Dash knew that he had reached a cross roads and he had to choose quickly. Fight with Sailor Moon or die at the hands of the Darkness Dragon.

Sailor Moon looked up at Dash and saw his expression. She knew what he was thinking. He saw the cross roads of his life before him and Sailor Moon hoped that he would side with her. Dash would be a powerful ally for now. But she also knew that he might try to betray them before this was all over. Sailor Moon had to help him. Sailor Venus came up to her. Sailor Moon knew what was on her mind now.

"What are we going to do know? We can't just stand here!" Sailor Venus asked parroting the question that Sailor Uranus asked previously.

"We will fight!" Sailor Moon shouted, "Moon Rabbit Star-Love Blast!"

"I will fight!" Dash roared at the same time as Sailor Moon. He still had his lance in his paws and he stabbed the dragon's tail just as Sailor Moon unleashed her attack. The lance exploded into a ball of yellow light and Sailor Moon's attack collided with the tail as well releasing Dash. He rolled as he hit the ground and stood before Sailor Moon, giving her a nod of thanks and loyalty. He would fight for her now.

The Darkness Dragon roared in pain for a few minutes. Looking in distress as he torn at the lance still stuck in his tail. But only a few seconds later did the roaring and pain cease. The Darkness Dragon's tail glowed slightly as he began to heal himself then her turned back to the shocked Sailor Scouts. The dragon laughed and took a swiped at Sailor Moon. He missed only because Sailor Mercury pulled her out of the way just in time. Now backed into a corner, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury had nowhere to go. Sailor Mercury held her hand out towards the Darkness Dragon.

"Mercury Polar Bear Ice Age!" she shouted and a snowy version of a polar bear formed in front of her. It gave a roar then charged at the Darkness Dragon. It hit him in the leg and caused the Darkness Dragon to roar in pain again. Sailor Mercury saw the opportunity to escape from the corner they were trapped in and ran over to where Sailor Cheetah's unconious body was. Sailor Moon was right behind her. Sailor Mercury began working on her minicomputer, analyzing the Darkness Dragon. She couldn't find much on its weaknesses besides for the place where the lance was still stuck inside the dragon's tail. Sailor Mercury looked over at the other Sailor Scouts.

They were on the far side from her and Sailor Moon. Dash was across the room from them. He looked as though he was talking to himself but Sailor Mercury was sure that he was probably chanting something. Sure enough the sword that Dash had first attacked them with shone brightly in his paws as if it was happy to be resummoned again.

Sailor Mercury looked back at the other Sailor Scouts. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus combined their attacks again and flung them at the Darkness Dragon's legs. It roared and swiped at them, scattering the group again. Sailor Saturn had summoned her lion again only to have it disappear by a single tail swipe from the Darkness Dragon. Sailor Mars's phoenix Dream Animal and Sailor Uranus's hawk Dream Animal attacked the Darkness Dragon's head but had been swatted away before any real damage could be done. Sailor Moon stood beside her, holding her staff in the air.

"Sailor Moon hit the lance again when you see it," Sailor Mercury said pointing to the part in the Darkness Dragon's tail where the lance was still sticking up. It took only a few seconds but Sailor Moon finally saw it clearly. It was her chance.

"Moon Rabbit Star-Love Blast!" she shouted and hit the lance dead on. The Darkness Dragon roared.

Deep Within Sailor Cheetah's Mind

She could hear the roar of pain more clearly than anything else that was going on. She felt the pain of the Darkness Dragon was enduring and deep down inside, Sailor Cheetah wished it to stop. But they were tied together threw her mind. The Darkness Dragon existed as long as she existed. Everything was slowly become clear to Sailor Cheetah in the blank space she inhabited. Disturbing as it seemed, she know knew why the Darkness Dragon would be in her dreams and every thought she had. It was because they were one.

Another attack hit the Darkness Dragon in the real world. But this time it felt cold and chilly to Sailor Cheetah. She cried out in pain into the darkness. She couldn't hold onto this much longer. But she felt as though a spell was keeping her in this blank world. She didn't know how to release herself from it either.

"Sailor Cheetah," a voice called out to her. Sailor Cheetah slowly opened her eyes to the darkness that surrounded her, trying to find who was calling her.

The voice continued, "My precious daughter. How much you have grown. If only the darkness hadn't overcame your side of the moon."

Sailor Cheetah was now intrigued by what was happening. She turned to see what was behind her only to find the women from the book that Dash had lent her. She was wearing the same Sailor Scout costume as her. The only thing that really set the two of them apart was the helm that she wore, which was in the shape of a lion's head can covered her whole head up to the jaw. The second thing was the staff that she held. What had once been a long, green staff with the Earth at the top inside a crescent moon, now had a black dragon circling around the staff until it got to the top and looked as though it was going to eat the Earth and moon.

"Who are you?" Sailor Cheetah asked staring at the Sailor Scout before her that held her staff.

"I am Sailor Lion," the women said staring back at Sailor Cheetah threw the transparent lion eyes. "I am your mother."

"Mother?"

"Yes," Sailor Lion said and looked away. She looked to Sailor Cheetah as if she was in pain but then not being able to remember her own mother hurt Sailor Cheetah as well. "There isn't much time. You must help Sailor Moon."

Sailor Cheetah looked at her surprised. "How can I do that? If you haven't noticed the Darkness Dragon is running amuck out in the real world and I found out from hanging around in here that my powers where based of his magic!"

"Then find your own magic."

Sailor Cheetah looked at her mother in surprise. She hadn't even thought of the fact that she had her own magic inside of her. She had to have transformed somehow but Sailor Cheetah was starting to believe that she was only able to transform because of the Darkness Dragon. She closed her eyes, searching within for the source of everything, her inner magic. It was then that she touched it mentally, letting its warmth wash over her before she opened her eyes again. It wasn't as much as she was use to but it would do.

Sailor Lion now held out the staff she held to Sailor Cheetah now. "I officially pass on my powers and responsibilities to you, Sailor Cheetah. You are now the Animal World's Sailor Scout."

Sailor Cheetah took the staff and felt everything go away from her.

Real World

The other Sailor Scouts where finally getting the idea. They started to attack the tail, beating in the lance little by little. Dash tried to do as much damage as possible to the Darkness Dragon but he had a hard time getting close to the dragon. Sailor Moon was beginning to wonder if they would ever defeat this enemy. She held her staff in front of her. The final words of her attack where on her lips when she heard a groan come from beside her.

Sailor Mercury looked over at Sailor Moon confused about what was going on until they heard another groan. It was then that Sailor Moon could see out of the corner of her eye that Sailor Cheetah had moved. It was ever so slight but it was better than nothing. Sailor Moon crouched down, looking worriedly at Sailor Cheetah. Then Sailor Cheetah growled and began to push herself up into a sitting postion.

"Good God," she growled as she looked up at Sailor Moon, "I guess I shouldn't fight with Dash when he is mad huh?"

Sailor Moon smiled at her and Sailor Cheetah smiled back for a moment. Then light green light surrounded Sailor Cheetah's hands and when the light was gone her staff took the lights place. Sailor Cheetah grinned and pulled herself up into a standing position. "Looks like it is time to kick some dragon butt!"

Sailor Cheetah focused on her staff for a moment. She imagined her bow in her hands and how it felt in her hands. Slowly the staff began to bend to her will until it became her bow. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury looked surprised at Sailor Cheetah and she shrugged. "I learned a few things…"

She held up her bow, pulling back the string as if she had something in it. "Thunder Dragon Strike!" she shouted as she let go of the string. Lighting formed into and arrow quickly before forming into a dragon. It smashed into the Darkness Dragon's back and he turned around, obviously annoyed with the blow.

Sailor Cheetah waved back at the Dream Animal. "You miss me, buddy?" The dragon roared and attacked. Sailor Cheetah jumped up and away from Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, who were know making their way over to there the other Sailor Scouts where.

Sailor Mercury's minicomputer started freaking out on the way over though. She turned to face the dead body of the weasel guard and the leather bag that he held. The minicomputer was focused the bag, reporting a magical energy from the bag. Sailor Mercury diverted her course and Sailor Moon did the same out of curiosity. There was roaring in the background as all of the Sailor Soldiers kept up their attacks except one.

Sailor Pluto was beside them in a heartbeat, trying to figure out what was going on. When she had reached them Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were already opening the bag in question and were staring at its contents.

Sailor Moon looked up at Sailor Pluto in surprise when she arrived. "They are the other crystals that I need for my staff."

It was true. Sailor Pluto looked down at the contents to see four different shaped crystals. Each reminded her of an enemy that she had fought. It was evident that these where the magic crystals of Lionclaw and his family. Sailor Moon looked up at Sailor Pluto as if she was unsure whether to use them or not.

"Remember what the Wolf Shaman said. There would be sacrifices. We must use these crystals to win the fight," Sailor Pluto said in understanding of Sailor Moon's problem. She hadn't wanted anyone to die. But as with every war there must be sacrifies.

Sailor Moon placed the crystals into her staff one by one until each one of them had been set in. The staff sparkled for a moment before returning to its original look. Sailor Moon looked surprise but the ghostly rabbit that sat on her shoulder understood what had happened. The staff was absorbed the power. Sailor Moon could now finish this battle.

Sailor Cheetah screamed as she was flung against the wall. She fell to the floor and struggled to get back up. The Darkness Dragon laughed at the same time that Queen Thornrose did.

"Miserable pest," Queen Thornrose laughed, "You are done for now. Finish it Darkness Dragon!" The dragon roared and pulled back his claws as if to swipe at Sailor Cheetah again. Then ghost rabbit whispered Sailor Moon the magic words.

"Moonlight Rabbit Dream Seal!" Sailor Moon screamed. The ghostly rabbit came into existence in the Animal World so that all could see it. It charged swiftly at the Darkness Dragon, hitting it square in the back. The Darkness Dragon separated as if the Darkness Dragon was made of black smoke then followed the ghostly rabbit on its charge at Sailor Cheetah. It crashed into Sailor Cheetah's chest and at the same time the smoke like essences of the Darkness Dragon followed. When the black smoke cleared around her, Sailor Cheetah fell into sitting position. Her whole body felt exhausted but slowly she was able to gather enough energy to sit up.

Queen Thornrose stood in shock at the scene before her. She would not be beaten by humans! She refused to believe it! She turned towards Sailor Moon, who also looked like she was going to faint, angrily.

"YOU!" she shouted as she waved her staff towards Sailor Moon. "I SHALL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Queen Thornrose began to chant in the unknown langue that she spoke before. She was so absorbed with what she was doing that she never noticed Dash sneak up behind her. Just as she was about to finish with her spell Dash stabbed her in the back.

"That one," he whispered in her ear, "Is for my father."

Queen Thornrose stood in shock for a few minutes then grinned. "If I'm going to hell then you're coming with me," she strained to whisper back as she turned and stabbed Dash threw his armor and his heart with a secret dagger that she had kept hiding in her robe. Sailor Cheetah screamed as her enemy and her best friend fell together. Dash hit the floor first and stared at Sailor Cheetah. His eyes where now wild with fear. Sailor Cheetah rushed over to him screaming his name.

"Dash! No! This can't be happening! Dash don't go!"

Dash's vision was slowly beginning to fade in and out. He didn't want to go. He was afraid and sad. There was so much that he wanted to do once he was free from the evil grips of his curse.

"Crystal…" he coughed calling her by her human name. Sailor Cheetah came closer to him so he could see her better.

"I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere. Please don't leave me."

Dash could see her eyes tearing up with sadness but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. His armor had been weak and poorly made. It was no wonder to him how Queen Thornrose was able to break thru it. He knew that even a well aimed rock could have broken his armor. He shook for a moment and reached for Crystal's face with his paw.

"If only this had been a different life time," he said stroking her face with great effort. "This would have been different."

Sailor Cheetah nodded the tears beginning to stream down her face. Though Dash wouldn't admit it but deep down he really did care for Crystal and wished that they could have been together.

"Maybe in our next life…" he said. He gave one final breath and everything went black.

Sailor Cheetah screamed in pain and clutched Dash to her chest. She wished for things to be different, she wished for things to change. Then Sailor Moon fell to her knees beside her. She looked just as exashusted as Sailor Cheetah felt but Sailor Cheetah knew that Sailor Moon wasn't done yet. She just let her staff fall down beside her. Sailor Moon hadn't wanted anyone to die but someone had. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears of pain. Then something whispered in her head.

"You can save him…"

Sailor Moon turned to see the ghostly outline of her Dream Animal sitting on the ground beside her. It looked like it was in just as much pain as she was but its tears were flowing freely down its face. "You can do it. Just believe and borrow my power."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and thought back to the day when she first got her Dream Animal. How much of a surprise it was when Wolfear had attacked her and Darien. She hadn't ever expected it during a date. Now almost three months later she was talking with her Dream Animal as if it was normal. "Please lend me your strength… bring him back to this world… don't let it end like this."

The rabbit nodded slightly and the other Sailor Scouts could see the rabbit's ghostly shape. It hopped over to Dash's lifeless body, touched it with its nose, and then disappeared in an explosion of multi-colored, butterfly shaped, light. Sailor Moon feeling the last of her strength sapped fell backwards onto the cold title floor.

* * *

The story isn't done yet :) Quick read the epilogue!


	26. Epilogue: All Good Things

Hi Everyone! So this is it. Your on the home stretch and the finish lines in site. Enjoy the final chapter to Sailor Moon: A Darken Heart!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do own my Original Characters (Sailor Cheetah A.K.A. Crystal/Blizzard, Dash, Queen Thornrose, Bearjaw, Lionclaw, Wolfear, Snakefang, Sharptooth, all the Dream Animals, all the children of the Sailor Scouts, and any characters that may appear in future chapters) and my ideas for this story.

**Epilogue:**

**All Good Things Must Come to an End**

It had only taken Sailor Moon a couple hours to recover from the fight with Queen Thornrose. It had actually everyone a couple hours to recover. The fight had been taxing on everyone but most of all Sailor Moon. She had used all of her remaining power to revive Dash from the brink of death. Surprisingly, all of the Dream Animals had heard Sailor Moon pleas for help and chose to lend her their strength. Together they were able to pull Dash back to the world of the living.

Dash seemed to be different in a way after his revival. He seemed more relaxed, and less anxious about everything going on around him. He now stuck close to Sailor Cheetah as she started the process of rebuilding the Animal World. Dash seemed too eger to help but Sailor Moon sensed that Dash wanted to prove himself to her again after betraying her.

Sailor Cheetah had seemed to change as well. Sailor Moon had noticed an extreme difference in the Sailor Scout that she met months ago, who was begging for their help, to the Sailor Scout that was now working on rebuilding her world. Sailor Moon had caught Sailor Cheetah practicing her Sailor Scout power one morning with the younger Sailor Scouts. Each attack she summoned seemed to fly beautifully threw the air and hitting its target squarely in the middle. Sailor Cheetah had defiantly taken control of her powers. Sailor Moon had also noticed the fact that Sailor Cheetah never reverted back to her true form as she seemed to do so much before the final fight. It was as if things suddenly connected for Sailor Cheetah and her powers were in synced with those of the Darkness Dragon, which was actually true to a point.

Sailor Cheetah had chose only to tell the Wolf Shaman about her mother. It had been a decision that she solo decided on. Dash had eventually found out and understood what it meant. Sailor Lion had never really passed on her powers before her daughter left the Animal World. Not only had this not allowed Sailor Cheetah to remember the Animal World but she wasn't able to use her powers properly. The only reason she had become a Sailor Scout at all was because of the Darkness Dragon's power that had awaken her Sailor Scout powers. Now that Sailor Lion had passed on her powers to Sailor Cheetah, Sailor Cheetah was now able to truly fight like a Sailor Scout. Now that both Dash and Sailor Cheetah had accepted their roles given to them by their parents, the Animal World would never again falter like it had.

More than anything now, the Sailor Scouts of Earth wanted to go home. The months of fighting Queen Thornrose now seemed to wear away at their bodies. Each of them wanted to go back to their normal life. Sailor Cheetah understood and took it upon herself to open the portal back to Earth. She came back to the Wolf Shaman's house two days later, bruised and exhausted. She smiled at the other Sailor Scouts.

"Who wants to go back home?"

Now two days later Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts were standing in front of the portal accompanied by Sailor Cheetah, Dash, the Wolf Shaman, and the young Sailor Scouts that would one day live with them. The older Sailor Scouts said their good -byes to the younger Sailor Scouts and now they moved away from the group, giving the adults their chance to say good-bye to everyone.

The Wolf Shaman smiled at Sailor Moon, "I knew you and your Sailor Scouts could save us. You truly are as amazing as those of Crystal Tokyo say you are."

Sailor Moon blushed, not really sure what to say to that. She couldn't have done it without her friends. She turned to everyone giving them a huge grin. "I couldn't have done it without everyone," she said looking back to the Wolf Shaman, "I don't know what I would do without them."

The Wolf Shaman nodded, though her expression seemed grave. "I sense a storm approaching your world soon Sailor Moon. The enemy that you fight might not be like what you fight here."

Sailor Moon nodded, trying to remember every word the Wolf Shaman said. The Wolf Shaman smiled at her again, her expression lifting, "But the elements have blessed you with the power to overcome it. I believe in you."

The Wolf Shaman backed away and Dash saluted Sailor Moon. "Thank you for everything, Sailor Moon. Hopefully, one day this world will be like it once was. Until then I must rebuild the guard and protect this land from any invaders. I thank you for everything."

Dash backed away too, leaving Sailor Cheetah alone with the other Sailor Scouts. She looked down at the floor uncomfortably for a few minutes before she began. "It's funny how this has all come to an end," she said as she looked up at Sailor Moon.

"If only things were different. I'm sure we would have had a lot of adventures together. But I guess all good things must come to an end."

Sailor Cheetah looked over Sailor Moon's shoulder to Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter looked slightly upset by this whole exchange. Sailor Cheetah didn't want to say good-bye but she knew she must. "Sailor Jupiter, thanks for letting me live at your house, even after you found out that I wasn't just an ordinary dog."

Sailor Jupiter smiled at her for a minute then laughed. "That was quite a shock you know." Sailor Cheetah laughed too.

"Well," Sailor Mercury started, "We should all be getting back soon. People in our own world must be worried about us."

Sailor Cheetah shook her head. "The portal will take you back to a few minutes after the moment you were dragged here. It really only has been a few minutes in your world. The Animal World's time is faster than yours."

The Sailor Scouts looked surprise for a moment then smiled. They were glad that things weren't going to be too crazy when they got back. One by one the inner Sailor Scouts went through the portal followed by Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon. Only Sailor Moon and the outer Sailor Scouts remained in the Animal World. Sailor Cheetah looked up at the outer Sailor Scouts. She knew that they wanted her to stay away from Earth from now on and she planned to honor that promise. She would protect Sailor Moon from the Animal World.

"I just thought I would let you know that from this point on your Dream Animals will stay protecting your dreams. Now that Queen Thornrose is dead, the Dream Animal feel the it is unnecessary to lend you their powers anymore," she informed the outer scouts. They nodded in understanding. Sailor Moon looked down at the ground in sadness.

"So we are going to lose everything that we gained from this battle?" she asked quietly. Sailor Cheetah nodded.

"There is much that you, Sailor Moon, still must learn. They feel it's better for you to return to the way it was before this all happened."

Sailor Moon nodded and took a couple steps back. She gave Sailor Cheetah the biggest smile she could give her. "I hope to see you again one day."

Sailor Cheetah smiled back as she tried to hold her tears back, "Someday."

Sailor Moon stepped through the portal and disappeared. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto were just about ready to follow after Sailor Moon when Sailor Cheetah stopped her. "I will ask your permission before coming back to Earth again."

Sailor Uranus turned around as if to argue but Sailor Neptune stopped her. "You realize that we asked you to not come to Earth again so that we can focus on protecting our princess?" she asked Sailor Cheetah and Sailor Cheetah nodded.

"But I feel as though one day, I might be back again and…" Sailor Cheetah was cut off.

"Don't even think about coming to Earth. You are endangering your world, our princess, and your own life if I see you again," Sailor Uranus threatened turning to Sailor Cheetah. "After all this, I think it is better if your Black Knight was dead instead of protecting this world. You world is now a ticking time bomb just waiting to hurt Sailor Moon. I will not allow it. Stay away from Earth! Next time I see you we will be enemies, not friends."

Sailor Cheetah looked surprise for a moment then nodded. She wouldn't be able to change Sailor Uranus's mind so she backed off and watched them disappear back threw the portal. They reappeared in at the spot in the park that they had been dragged into the Animal World by Sailor Cheetah. Everything was the same besides the rain that seemed to fall around them and closing portal behind them.

* * *

So that is it. The story is done. There is no more from this story. The reason this story is so dear to me is because I finished it. Every creative project I set out on I had never finished up until now. And that is why I wish it wasn't done. I hope everyone enjoyed the story though with all it's twist and turns. Though I feel as though the stories of the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Cheetah are not over yet. I did start a squeal to this story that I might continue with next. In reality I'm not really sure what story project I want to work on after my Winx Club story. It's a toss up between a Pokemon adventure story and two ideas that I have for Sailor Moon stories. I guess you will just have to keep an eye out for my next project.

One last time in this story I would like to say: If you liked this story please review. I really enjoy reading reviews and they help me improve my writing (let alone motivate me to write). If you like my stuff and want to write more of my work check out my profile (which will always be kept up with all the latest stories) or the story I'm moving back to Dragon Heart (a Winx Club story). If you want to just explore my profile you will find a sneak peak sections with excerpts on the next chapter as well as a get to know my OC section. That section is dedicated to knowing all about the OCs I've created and the weird tidbits of knowledge behind them.

Well I have enjoyed this journey with you all and I hope to take more journeys with you all soon. I hope to see you come back and look at some of the other projects. Until we meet again, may you have peace, prosperity, and fun adventures. :) Farewell!

_Wolfscout logged out._


End file.
